RaEl Book1: A Long Forgotten Legacy
by JhyarelleDrakon
Summary: Ever wonder where Ranma's unearthly blue eyes came from, what secrets flow within his veins? Destiny had other plans when a boy went on a 10 year training trip. His hertitage was revealed to him, his life turned around, Chaotic as ever.
1. Prologue

Ra-El

Prologue

Sixteen years and nine months (give or take a few days) ago:

A crimson haired woman cried in her lover's arms. He held her for dear life and knew that he did not act now he would never leave.

"Please don't leave," the woman pleads as she cried, holding him tightly. "If you go back, I just know that you'll never return."

"I wish I could Ma-hal, but I gave my brother my word that I would return should I find a suitable place to evacuate our doomed world," he said. "I swear my heart and soul to you Ma-hal. I promise to return. I look forward to seeing Ra-El upon my return.

"You knew," The crimson haired woman said in surprise. "I did not wish news to burden you or make you feel trapped..."

She was cut off when her lover kissed her with a kiss that touched the very core of soul.

"You are my world, my family, and my greatest reason to return. I want to grow old with you and raise Ra-El like good father should. I will return to you," he said.

The man removed a thin chain around his neck that held a small crystal and gave to his lover.

"Take this and give to him when he's old enough, I want him to keep this till I return to him. Just make sure to tell him not to get it wet until he's of age," he said with a smile.

The lovers parted from their embrace and the woman watched as her lover entered his crystalline ship with tears spilling from her eyes. His ship ascended to the heavens, as he watched his lover and the planet he grew to love vanished into the vastness of space. From Earth-side the woman clutched on the small crystal still weeping for her lost love.

Six Years later:

A crimson haired woman knelt in front of a crying boy comforting him before he leaves with his father on a training journey.

"My son, please do not despair. When you return to me you'll be a strong warrior. I look forward to that day. Will you do me that honor," she asked.

With quivering lips and streaming tears the boy said, "I don't wish to go mother, I will miss you too much. But I will, for us. For the honor of our family, I will be strong. When I return I will be able to protect you. I swear."

The woman threw her arms around the little boy. His words pierced her heart as she was saying good-bye again to a piece of him that left so long ago. She opened his palm and in it she placed a crystal in his small hand.

"A gift my son," she said. "To keep you safe. Keep it away from your father and whatever you do, keep it from getting wet. Promise?"

The boy nodded, when a portly man in dirty gi came by and said it was time to go. One last hug and the mother and son clung for dear life and one last look as they disappeared from each other's lives.

Four months later:

"Please father! Don't do this," the boy yelled.

With his body covered in fish products, he was repeatedly flung into hole filled with staving cats of various species. Try as he might, he couldn't get out of the pit. He was being skinned alive as claw after claw tore through him. He called to very deity he could yell to take away the pain or quick death; but something happened there at that moment, in that pit. His eyes burned and stung, but not from the blood that covered his body. A final scream of agony and all the clawing stopped. The lid to the pit was blown off and the smell of burnt flesh and hair came pouring out. When the portly man came to check on the boy, he found him there in the fetal position, barely clothed, covered in blood and weeping.

Ten years later:

Somewhere China an adventuring father and son entered the mist-covered valley of Jusenkyo. A Chinaman came from the mist and welcomed the pair to what he described as the "Valley of the Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo." The father looked on in awe as the mist slowly cleared and revealed the valley full of various sized springs with varying bamboo poles erected form the springs.

"So this must me the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo I heard about," the father thought as leapt on one of the bamboo poles.

"C'mon boy lets get started," the father yelled at boy that stood near the Chinaman.

"I'm come'n old man," the boy said as he leaps to an adjacent pole.

Neither heard the warning the Chinaman called out. The pair began an aerial combat dance that spanned from pole to pole, neither giving in to defeat. The boy with an unearthly grace executed kicks, punches, and various maneuvers. He weaved through the air as if he could fly. This dance was soon finished when the boy sent his father falling in a spring with roundhouse kick. The spring began to bubble where the father fell and then something came out and landed on pole near the boy.

A soaking wet panda wearing a gi and glasses on its head and was balancing on a pole next the boy.

"What the hell is that?" The boy yelled at the Chinaman shocked at what happened.

"No head warning sirs, now he fall in spring of Drowned Panda. Very tragic tale of panda that drowned in spring 800 year ago. Now who ever fall in spring take body of panda bear," the Chinaman yelled.

The panda let a growl as it attacked the distracted boy. Fate however had greater plans for the boy, as the sudden attack sent him flying over the spring of "Drowned Girl" and crashing into a well near a hut that might be the Chinaman's domicile. As the boy's body sank in the well his pigtail came undone and from it came a small plastic wrapped object was released. The plastic unraveled and in it a small crystal sank closer to the boy. The crystal immediately reacted to the water and began to expand at an alarming rate and engulfed the boy, before settling down at the bottom of the well. Out side, the Chinaman and panda peered down the well hoping that boy would soon surface. The ground shook violently knocking the two onto the ground. The stones that made up the well began to collapse in itself sealing it and any hopes of retrieving the boy.

"Oh sir, that not good, yes?" The Chinaman asked the panda.

"Gwoff," was the only response the panda said.

Deep within the sealed well the boy in the giant crystal began his transformation. His eyes opened revealing only darkness. A figure took form from a distance and came closer. It was a tall man in strange clothes that seemed to be designed for fighting. Long black hair hung loosely past his broad shoulders, his deep blue eyes seeming familiar and his very being exuded power and confidence. The boy could not move as he came near, yet he felt no threat. In fact, the man before him made him feel at ease and safe. When the man came near, he drew his hand and gently placed it on the boy's cheek, but the boy did not feel his touch. The boy felt saddened at this and empty, though not knowing why. This man felt familiar, almost apart of him. A smile formed from the man's lips as he began to speak.

"Hello my son."

* * *

Mahal Fillipino word for beloved. 


	2. Chp 1 A Brief History Lesson

Ra-El Chapter1: A Brief History Lesson

"Say that again," the boy said.

"My son. You do not remember me do you," the man said with a sad smile. "This means that I have failed to return to you and your mother."

"Who are you," the boy asked. "Where am I?"

"I am your father Ra-El. My name is Jo-El and we are in place where no can disturb us, where time means nothing, deep within your sub conscience," the man said.

"You mean I'm going crazy," the boy said backing away. "And my name is Ranma"

"No son, your Kryptonian given name is Ra-El and you're completely sane," he laughed, and then looked at Ra-El quizzically. "Except for some minor psychological trauma. The crystal I left your mother to give you has properties within it for you to activate should I fail to return," the man said as held the small crystal out to the boy. "Here in the core of your thoughts, time is infinite. Here I can tell you of your heritage and here we can learn from each other."

"So you're some recording in this hunka glass," the boy asked as he took the small crystal from his hand.

"Something like that Ra-El," Jo-El laughed. "In this crystal I've stored a library of fighting styles that span the 23 known galaxies and the noble fighters' moral and honor codes that created and practiced them. Sadly I am merely a memory of you father. I believe the Earth term would call me is a spirit in a bottle."

The boy's eyes lit up at the mention of a near limitless knowledge of fighting arts, but a disturbing thought crossed his mind. If this man was truly his father, then all this time, all the pain and feeling of betrayal. His face fell as he thought of how worthless he was as a son that his father left him for Genma to raise. Ra-El looked to down in black vastness of his mind and tears began to fall from his eyes. The man walked up to Ra-El and placed his hands on his shoulders and spoke.

"Son, you may have a lot of doubts and questions. Speak and I shall answer them as best as I could."

Ra-El raised his head and wiped the tears from his eyes and asked the one question that burned in soul since this chance encounter.

"Why did you leave us?"

Jo-El took deep breath and began a long detailed explanation of what has come to pass.

"That is direct and honest question, my son. Come with me and all shall be revealed."

The darkness slowly vanished revealing the vastness of space and a sea of stars. Jo-El and Ra-El floated near a large planet orbiting a red sun. Jo-El pointed to the small planet and began to tell his tale.

"That my son, is Krypton. My home."

The scenery changed and Jo-El and Ra-El appeared in a room with alien furniture and three boys about 16 years of age engaged in different activities.

"Do they know we're here," Ra-El asked

"No, son. What you see before you are just memories of my past," Jo-El said. "The three you see are my brothers and I. Those two you see hunched over the monitor lost in their studies are my brothers Jor-El and Zor-El. The one sparing with the holo-trainer, is me. My brothers valued their studies in the various sciences, while I preferred to exercise my mind and body in the martial sciences. I believe it's the only field of science my brothers had limited their studies on. I knew about my intellectual shortcomings so I chose a different path in order to preserve Krypton. If I could not contribute to its progress, then I can make sure those who can will be protected"

The scenery changed once more and Jo-El and Ra-el appeared in what looked like a military training facility.

"Where are we now...father," Ra-El asked cautiously.

Jo-El smiled at Ra-El's acceptance of what has been transpiring.

"We are Zod's training facility. When I came of age, I decided to join the Kryptonian Imperial Army much to my parents and brother's objections. I was loyal to Zod's teachings. He swore to uphold and protect Krypton, but that soon changed. My brothers' successes rose them to ranks of the counsel of Krypton. Around the same time, Zod became power hungry and tried to conquer Krypton. Yet beneath all that transpired, a greater threat to Krypton slowly approaches. I felt betrayed and for once faced a dilemma that was beyond me, and so I deserted Zod's army. A ronin by your terms. I sought the counsel of my elder brother Jor-El," Jo-El turned to Ra-El with a smile on his face before continued. "You know what he told me?"

Ra-El looked at him and answered, "Tell me. Tell me everything."

The scene once again changed first on a balcony made of Crystal where Jo-el and Jor-El stood, then later at the trial of Zod and lastly at room with a crystal round table where the brothers El discussed the calamity that is creeping on Krypton.

"Jor-El told me to follow my heart and my gut. I laughed at first; this was best advice one of the top men of Krypton could give. I looked at my brother in the eyes and I told him that the safety and well being of Krypton was to be preserved, even a the cost betraying Zod. During this time Jor-El's wife was expecting their first-born and I could not be happier for him. Zor-El was later married the following season, which just leaves me. I helped plan the capture of Zod and his followers, but Jor-El was the one who prosecuted him. Jor-El also hid any evidence of my participation to Zod's capture and so Zod swore eternal vengeance against Jor-El and his descendants.

I confronted Jor-El about it, but what he said convinced me that Zod's sentencing to the Phantom Zone was the least of our problems. Jor-El for some time has been worried about the conditions of the planet and has been for some time. He's been discussing with Zor-El and me about various theories of possible outcomes of the recent tectonic, volcanic, and orbital phenomena that has been occurring in Krypton as of late. All his studies lead him to believe that a great calamity is to befall upon Krypton and that the planet's days were numbered. Zor-El and I of course took him seriously. Jor-El was rarely wrong, so I rarely questioned him on matters he is well versed in. I to felt the shifts of the planetary Ley Lines or ki to you son and knew there was something wrong. The Ley line shifts continued at the rate of Jor-El's new findings and we both came to the realization that the planet was dying."

The scene changes once more, this time inside the Kryptonian Counsel chamber where the brothers El presented their case to the Kryptonian Counsel.

"We presented our case to the counsel, but they mocked our findings. They mocked me because I was deserter and traitor and my brothers for heresy. So against the judgment of the counsel we sought different ways to either avert the oncoming disaster or find a way to save the Kryptonian race."

The scene changes again, this time in the hidden subterranean laboratory in the house of El.

"Zor-El's plan was designing a sub-spatial city-sized bunker complete with supplies for a few years in the Phantom Zone, until such time as the planet stabilizes itself. Jor-El's plans however were far more drastic, total evacuation of Krypton. I happened to agree with him so our task was to find a suitable planet that could be suit us. One planet in the Orion system met all the conditions to sustain us. However the existing sun in that galaxy was yellow and we did not know how the different radiation would affect us. This planet however the was still in an uncharted region of space. I volunteered to scout this location and I convinced both my brothers that it was the right thing to do. So we modified a Kryptonian satellite that was due to launch for interstellar travel to hold me in suspended animation and programmed it destination for Earth, and that son is how I came to your world."

The scene changes once more. High above the Earth the crystalline satellite collided with an orbiting Earth satellite, Jo-El's ship braking through the Earth's atmosphere and crashing somewhere in the out skirts of the district of Juban Japan.

Jo-El continued his tale,

"I did not know that the impact with the alien satellite had damaged the life support systems. If I did not crash near your mother's house, I would have probably died. Nonetheless, she was the one who found me and took cared of me for the next three days that I was unconscious. That's how we met. I could not stay long after I recovered. I made my observations and found that this planet could sustain our kind and with an added bonus that took me by surprise. Trough all of that and even knowing what I am, I still fell in love with your mother. Now I will be honest with you son. It was union that should have not happened, but love is fickle thing and has a way getting past most men's better judgments.

That added bonus I said before, well go over as soon as you start your training. Although I will not know the full effects of these benefits since you're a hybrid. My ship was repaired eventually, and I needed to make my way back to Krypton. Your mother never told me about you, but I knew. The Ley lines that covered her body told me. I truly did not want to leave her son, but I was honor bound to return. I hope that satisfies your question son."

The scene faded in to darkness leaving father and son.

"So, my son," Jo-El said. "Are there more questions you want answered?"

Ra-El smiled and only said,

"When do we start to train?"

Outside the crystal cocoon at the bottom of the well, the water started to bubble. The crystal began to glow as Ley lines began to cover Ra-El's body. Topside, the Chinaman and the panda were trying dig the collapsed well were again knocked down as the earth trembled. Both wondering if the boy below is still alive.


	3. Chp 2 Growing Up and And Allies?

Ra-El Chapter 2 Growing up and Allies

The ground continued to violently shake, cracking the Earth. Quickly getting on their feet the Chinaman and panda ran into the small house for cover. The collapsed well and small patch of Earth around it buckled, and then exploded sending rocks, debris and dirt everywhere. The flying rocks and dirt destroyed the Chinaman's small house. Genma and the Chinaman crawled out of the rubble to see the remnants of the well. Genma panicked and began to think of ways to still fulfill his master plan, since the boy might be dead. Unbeknownst to both Genma and the Chinaman, that the crater that used to be the well was caused by the crystal cocoon rocketing from beneath the Earth into the sky and headed towards an unknown destination.

The crystal cocoon broke through the clouds and suddenly stopped. Floating there the crystal cocoon slowly turned so that Ra-El's frozen form was facing the sun. The Ley lines that covered Ra-El's glowed brighter in an intricate computer circuit-like pattern. The only recognizable symbol was the Ley lines that gathered in the middle of his chest, forming complex variation of the coat arms of the house of El. However in stead of a simple serpentine "S" on the shield, the Ley lines formed an intricately beautiful serpentine dragon in a from of an "S." The solar radiation was intensified by the crystal cocoon and introduced to Ra-El's body correcting any malnutrition and any existing physical injuries. Ra-El's transformations also consisted of a slight gain in height and slight muscles mass increase and tone. His face now looks more mature as if aging a few years, giving him a handsome and slightly rugged look; but most of all a distinguishing follicular behavior of a split curl that adorn the right side of his forehead.

Inside Ra-El's thoughts:

Jo-El walks by Ra-El as he does a complex alien kata. Here in Ra-El's thoughts where time has no meaning, Jo-El spent the equivalent time of six Earth years in teaching Ra-El the martial sciences of the of the 23 known galaxies. However due to Ra-El's dual linage, Jo-El could not fully educated him the inherited benefits of the solar radiation caused by the Earth's yellow Sun, so Ra-El trained in near Kryptonian conditions. Jo-El simply instructed him to be aware of what those possible benefits might be should it manifests in a later time.

Ra-El soaked all this information like a sponge and was already adjusting the variations between styles. In doing so Ra-El's has managed to combine a good half of all the styles he learned with the majority of the Kryptonian style "Kry-Ou" (Pron: kree you) into one style, which aptly named after his father and family line. Ra-El's is now the only master of the Jo-Ryu-El. The "Dragon House of El" fighting style, which made the "Anything Goes" look like a warm up kata for a child. However Ra-El cloud only willing learn two thirds of the galaxies known fighting styles. Jo-El just couldn't understand why Ra-El losses all offensive prowess when introduced to any feline combat styles and fighters. Ra-El's term "Neko" for any feline fighting style and race happens to consist of a third of the 23 known galaxies; this meant that Ra-El would be at a disadvantage when he faces fighters with such skills.

Flash thought/back whatever:

In a Kryptonian version of a dojo Jo-El began to teach Ra-El the art of Kry-Ou. He describes the style's uses of Ley line manipulation to affect everything in and out of combat. Ley lines are similar to ki and the distinctive auras they produced. So he first taught Ra-El the skills necessary to see all Ley lines. Ra-El however, had to relearn how to perceive the natural world after he learned this skill. After all it was hard to interact with the world seeing like the "Matrix" coding, but instead of digital runes, he sees various aura signatures and colors outlining everything he could visually and mentally visualize.

Next, Jo-El taught his son the how to manipulate these lines according to varying categories. A metabolic application enhances healing rate, durability and toughness of the user. Transportation dealt movement, speed and agility. Kinetics showed Ra-El an array offensive attacks both melee and ranged due to the manipulation of lines that govern the elements. Metacreativity allowed Ra-El to form Ley/ki based melee weapons and defensive items such as ice swords or fire shields. Hyper-senses boosted all sensory sensations giving Ra-El a near sixth sense in combat. Thought-shield heightened Ra-El's defenses against mental attacks and manipulations. Mastering these skills took majority of Ra-El's training, but since Ra-El's creation of Jo-Ryu-El; he found new and unique ways to use these disciplines to get the upper hand in battle.

End flash thought/back whatever.

"Ra-El," Jo-El said interrupting his kata.

Ra-El stops his fighting dance and faced his father.

"Yes father."

Jo-El faced his son and got into a fighting stance. The scenery changes and father and son are now at a Kryptonian coliseum.

"My Son, you have absorbed all that I could teach you. The energies stored in this crystal matrix are slowly fading and there is one more task needed to be done before you return to your world."

Ra-El understood what he meant and went to a fighting stance. He nodded his head to his father and he retuned the nod. Ra-El tapped the line of speed and charged towards his father. Just before Ra-El's fist connected with his father's face, Jo-El vanished. Before Ra-El could recover, Jo-El appeared behind him and grabbed his leg and began to swing him around in circles. Ra-El swung his fist to the ground breaking the small surrounding Ley lines. This resulted in the large explosion beneath father and son. Jo-El released him as he dodged flying debris and Ra-El was sent flying 30 meters and was imbedded in a stonewall.

Jo-El charged towards his son. Dislodging himself from the wall, Ra-El already sensed his father rushing towards him. Ra-El feinted just before his father's impact; he then grabbed his father's arm and used his momentum to slam him into the wall behind him. Using kinetic energy Jo-El blew the wall he was in sending rocks hurling towards Ra-El. Ra-El formed a spiraling column of air around him, creating a barrier that deflected the storm of rocks. Jo-El created a lance of electricity and launched at Ra-El. The lance pierced the wind barrier stunning Ra-El and dispelling the barrier. Jo-El slammed both fists to the ground creating a wave of jagged rocks heading towards his son. Ra-El stomped his foot on the ground stopping the wave of rocks about a meter from him. Suddenly he was blindsided by Jo-El's flying kick, which sent him staggering back a good three meters. Ra-El quickly recovers and took a defensive stance and began to weave the elemental Ley lines. Jo-El saw this as an opening and launched himself towards him. Ra-El rouse worked as he sprung his trap.

"Jo-Ryu-El final attack." Ra-El yelled as he struck out his palm. The elements swirled and gathered at his palm and formed an orb.

Jo-El sensed his son's concentration as he continues to gather energy and used the speed line to double his speed towards him.

"Four Dragon Raid," Ra-El cried as the orb in his palm split into four serpentine dragons of the four elements and headed towards Jo-El. The dragons began to braid themselves together into one giant dragon of positive energy and collided with Jo-El, who barely had enough time to adjust his defenses to the on coming attack. There was a loud explosion and when the dust settled, there was a large crater that took a third of the coliseum and at its center Jo-El lies unconscious. Ra-El fell to his knees completely exhausted.

"I don't think I'll be able to that too often." He thought just as he passed out.

Ra-El began fall, but was caught by Jo-El. He carried him in his arms as he looked at his double in the crater as it vanished and turned his attention to his son. A sad smile was on his face. He knew that he was only the memory of this boy's... this young man's father, but nonetheless he was proud of him.

"It's time son. The world awaits you. You will find allies to aid you in your journey and foes that will stand against you. Carry the values of Kry-Ou in your heart. Be selfless, defend those who cannot, keep your word, and above all stay true to yourself. I will always be with you my son, I pass to you the legacy of our proud family and will live on in you and the legacy you leave behind."

A pair of Kryptonian bracers appeared on Ra-El's arms and a Kryptonian crystal stud pierced his right ear inside the crystal cocoon. On the bracers the principals of Kry-Ou were engraved. Suddenly the crystal cocoon began to crack and fall apart.

"A gift son, I wore them proudly as one of many of Krypton's defenders. Now they are yours as reminder that no matter what happens, you are not alone. Good bye Ranma, I will be watching over you."

The crystal cocoon shattered sending Ranma falling to the Earth. Far bellow a group of females were fighting a group of half beast-men. One of the females was unconscious and other two stood beside her to defend her from the attackers. The half beast-men began to charge, when something crashed in front of them making a small crater. Thinking that enemy reinforcements were near by, they retreated back in to the woods. The two women walked towards the small crater and was amazed at what they saw.

"Ayia!" the lavender haired woman said.

"Ay-ia indeed." the other said with a wicked grin on her face.

In it they saw a very handsome and very naked young man. All he had on were a pair of metal bracers and on his chest was a glowing image of dragon in the shape of a foreign kanji on a shield that slowly faded away.


	4. Chp 3 Of Mummies and Amazons

Ra-El Chapter 3 Of Mummies And Amazons

Ranma awoke, but kept his eyes closed remembering everything that happened and letting it all sink in. He found himself in a strange room with a very attractive and well-endowed lavender haired young lady watching over him.

"Ni hao." the girl said.

"N-n-ni h-h-hao," Ranma replied, while wondering when the hell did he learned Chinese.

Slowly Ranma sat up in bed and he felt something on his right ear. He gently felt for the foreign object on his ear and found the crystal stud. Then he looked at the bracers that were on his arms and remembered what Jo-El said before they parted. He took a deep breath...

"Are you alright," the girl asked.

Ranma felt a faint tug of a Ley line on his right ear emanating from the crystal stud when the girl spoke.

"I'm fine thank you." He said as he felt the same tug on the same Ley line when he responded.

"Ah! Translator," thought Ranma.

The only door to the room opened and a beautiful woman came through with a small tray of food. She had blue waist length hair and green eyes and wore little clothing that resembles a battle bikini.

(AN: If any of you have seen Dragon Half, that's the one in a shade of pink and yellow; or the one Athena wore on King of Fighters)

"Xian Pu, is our visitor awake?"

"Yes Tsu-oap, he's awake." the lavender haired girl named Xian Pu replied.

"Good, I brought some food for him. You can go and tell Ku Lon he's up." Tsu-oap said.

Xian Pu bounced off, leaving Tsu-oap to tend to the young man. Tsu-oap sat on the chair where Xian Pu had sat in and handed the tray of food to Ranma.

"Here." she said with a warm smile. "You've been asleep for three days. You ought to be starving."

Ranma gladly accepted the tray and began to eat the food slowly at first, and then he began to eat with in the normal Saotome fashion.

"Slow down, there's more where that came from." Tsu-oap said as she chuckled.

Ranma slowed his pace and then suddenly stopped eating.

"Something wrong," Tsu-oap asked.

"N-no."

"Then why'd you stop?"

"I... thank you. For taking care of me," Ranma said as he looked down on his food.

"Well you did somehow help us three days ago, when you fell out of the sky that is. If you hadn't shown up when you did, those Musk might have finished us off."

"The who?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad your fine. Where are my manners? I am Tsu-oap, the village shaman. You are in the Josenketsu; a village predominantly governed my women. What about you, what's you name and where did you fall from?"

"Ra... My name is Ranma. I'm from Japan."

Any further conversations were interrupted when pigmy mummy looking thingy on a stick po-goed in the room followed by Xian Pu.

"So young one, your finally awake," the mummy asked.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Mummy," was Ranma's reaction.

WHACK!!!

SNAP!!

The mummy was caught off guard when her staff broke on Ranma's head and didn't even flinch. Tsu-oap and Xian Pu were shocked that the young man was still conscious and that a staff made of Ironwood was capable of breaking when whacked against a human head.

"Hmnn... This boy has a lot of hidden power in him. His ki control is at higher level than most of the village's high ranking warriors. I must look into this further," Ku Lon thought.

Ranma notices shift in the Ley lines as the old ghoul scanned his aura and made a mental note not to underestimate her.

"Sorry," Ranma said as he flicked the broken staff piece off his head.

The wooden projectile spun in the air at lightning speed, that the women did not notice it fly by until it was imbedded in the wall across the room. The women's heads turned to the new wall decor blinked twice and turned to Ranma to see him rubbing the back of his head as if apologizing. Ku Lon was the first to break from her stupor.

"Forgiven child," Ku Lon said. "Now, would you mind telling us what your doing here?"

Ranma finished the last of his meal as he considered what to say.

"The old one seems to be a good combatant, barring her age. Her Ley line signatures puts her just about a year or so below him, but even Ley lines can be manipulated to feign hidden power and skill. Xian Pu and Tsu-oap are not far from the old ghoul's," he thought.

"I'm Ranma. I don't exactly know how I got here." Ranma said.

Ku Lon hoped off her staff onto the boy's bed and looked at his bracers. From what she could tell these bracers were well forged, made of materials she never had seen of. She also notices on both bracers something that confirmed what she was thinking of. She hoped off the bed and took her broken staff. On her way out she turned around and said,

"Well boy, you helped save my great granddaughter ,"

Xian Pu bowed to him as she heard her great grandmother spoke.

"And we owe you a debt. So you can stay here while you decide what to do. Xian Pu and Tsu-oap can help you around the village. However boy the majority of all who live here are women, so mind your manners, and do try to get into as many fights as you can."

The last part was said as she laughed and went off leaving Ranma puzzled.

"Don't mind the old bat, she's liable to drop dead sooner or later." Tsu-oap said while chuckling.

Tsu-oap reached in to her subspace pocket and handed Ranma a set of clothes. Ranma took the set of clothes and was about to get out of bed, when he noticed his state of undress and turned to the remaining women. He arched an eyebrow and smirked at them.

"Oh! I don't mind, after all we did have to carry you back to the village in only what you had on and that my boy were only your bracers." Tsu-oap said with an evil smile on her face.

"That's right most of the village saw all your manly glory. They've been asking to challenge you as soon as you get up." Xian Pu added.

Ranma responded by first turning pale and then turning beet red. He then threw the covers over him and began to change underneath. Tsu-oap motioned Xian Pu to follow her as she began to leave.

"Awww! And here I was hoping to actually nice little show of skin with you awake and all."

Tsu-oap pouted.

When Ranma heard this, he immediately fell off the bed with his pants half way on and seeing the two women leaving.

"We'll be outside waiting fro you." Tsu-oap said as she closed the door.

Ranma finished dressing, but left the white sleeveless shirt open. He looked around the simple room and saw little luxuries a small table near the window, small fireplace and a few places for torches to hang. When he exited the small room, Ranma was greeted by the mid day sun, Tsu-oap and Xian Pu. The first thing that the village women noticed was a tall well built young man that just came out of the shaman's clinic and was wearing a white shirt, which meant that he was fair game. Adjusting his eyes to the brightness Ranma saw a fully functioning village with hardly any males auras around for mile, except for the few young boys playing about hear and there.

He looked at the villagers; mostly women stop their daily routine and stare at him. Ranma gulped as the hairs on the back of his head started to stand on ends and the only thought in his mind was that he should get out of here… NOW! Some of the stares he received made him feel like a cornered animal. Tsu-oap moved next to Ranma took his well-toned arm and began to drag him away from the stalking eyes of the women in the village. Tsu-oap's action did not go unnoticed as most of the village women gave her the evil eye.

"Don't mind them Ranma, it has been a while since a male of your... type has been seen in the village."

"And what type would that be Tsu-oap," Ranma asked nervously.

"The kind good enough to eat," Xian Pu said as she latched on to Ranma's other arm.

Ranma stopped walking, halting the two girls whose response was to stare at the paling boy. They turned to look at each other and began to laugh. This got Ranma really worried.

"W-where are you guys taking me," He asked.

"Where else, but the village feast," Xian Pu said.

"I'm not gonna be in the menu, am I," Ranma asked nervously.

The only response he got was Xian Pu and Tsu-oap laughing heartily and began to drag Ranma once more towards the center of the village.

"If you behave, may be a few of us can share you for desert," Tsu-oap said in sultry tone.

Ranma gulped and began scan his environment to see any escape route.

"Please...The feast is in your honor for saving us three days ago," Tsu-oap said as she started to pout and her eyes watering.

"But I didn't even do anything. I was out cold when I got there, you said so yourself," Ranma half argued.

"Still, its not nice for you not to come to the feast. Many of the villagers wanted thank you for what you did and it would be a shame if you did not attend or do we some how displease you," Xian Pu added as turned on the waterworks and pouty lips.

Thus Ranma singed his utter demise as he fully surrendered to the two near weeping girls and allowed himself to be dragged to the feast with their tears forgotten. For a future superhero, he is sure to have his hands full dealing with female adversaries in the near future. When they got there, most of the villagers were already gathered. The tribe elders were seated at a long table with Ku Lon at the center, while the rest of the villagers, again predominantly female were seated on mats on the ground.

Ranma was lead to the elders' table and was presented by both Xian Pu and Tsu-oap as the young man whose unexpected arrival foiled the Musk ambush of the village hunting party. Each elder gave Ranma their thanks and bid him to join them at their table. Ranma graciously declined as he joined Xian Pu and Tsu-oap on mat in front of the elder's table. The elders began to talk amongst themselves at the young man's actions. Ku Lon stood up from her chair and addressed the young.

"Young man, you have impressed us with your humble act. Most of your kind would boast at such an opportunity but you chose the later. You are indeed worthy of this celebration."

Ranma stood and bowed to the elders, before he approached them.

"Elders, I am humble and honored by this, but truly I do not deserve this much. My coming here was at most an accident." he said sheepishly.

"Non sense boy, accident or not you did cause enough of a distraction that allowed for my great grand daughter's safe return. Now enough of this talk and enjoy this feast in your honor," Ku Lon said as she returned to her seat.

Ranma sighed in defeat and joined the village in their celebration. However something still bothered him. He felt as though he's being watched. He sensed strong aura near by well hidden was watching as the celebration continued. Ranma tensed slightly knowing that he felt this only the presence of nekos. Something big was soon going to happen and he knew it.

He let the thought slide as he listened to the stories the villagers told him of their history and culture. Ranma never felt this welcomed before. No one stole his food from his plate, in fact people were encouraging him to have more. After the meal some of the women began to take out some musical instruments and shortly music filled the air. All through the celebration Xian Pu and Tsu-oap never once let Ranma out of their sight. Ranma was about to relax when some of the women began to approach him and drawing various melee weapons.

"Awww! What now," he thought. "Did Genma screw these people over to and did they know I traveled with him?"

Again feeling cornered Ranma stared to slowly back away, until Tsu-oap grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry just follow my lead." she said as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt pulled him in for a kiss. The whole village gasped at the sight. Some were very angry that they did not even have a chance with the new comer. Ranma's reaction however was completely different.


	5. Chp 4 Marked, Round 1 Fight!

Ra-El Chapter 4 Marked, Round 1 Fight!

There was village wide gasped as the perky independent shaman just initiated a lip-lock with the new village hero. Some of the women just sheathed their weapons, while others started to talk among themselves. There are a few who just gritted their teeth and began to sharpen their knives, sword or spears while staring daggers at the couple. Ku Lon blinked twice from her chair, something that has been happening a lot today. However, a wicked grin grew from the old ghoul's face that would make the Grinch proud. Xian-Pu looked shocked and a bit miffed at her friend who just got the jump on her in getting the new horse in the stable.

Ranma on the other hand, isn't doing well, sort of. Ranma was so caught off guard by the kiss that even the split curl on his forehead actually straightened itself out like compass needle pointing north and then fluttered limply in the wind. Reluctantly or just pretty damned confused to what the hell just occurred, he broke the kiss and held Tsu-oap at arms length. There was a goofy grin on his face and his eyes were doing a good impression of a pair of dinner plates with dots in the center. Then he began to swing his head left and right to see every ones reactions.

To the right, he saw the elders at the table whispering among themselves while staring at him. A chill ran down his spine as he saw Ku Lon looking at him, blinked twice and suddenly formed an evil grin on her wrinkly old face. When he turned to the left, he saw Xian Pu caught in between shock and jealousy. From behind her Ranma saw some of the village women idly sharpening their weapons. Apparently Tsu-oap was still reeling back from her affirmative action, which gave Ranma time to think.

C:/ Program Sequence Alpha

1: Assess situation…

Tsu-oap initiated intimate contact

Elder hatching possible evil plan

Xian Pu appears to be upset

Women sharpening various implementations of pain

2: Hypothesize Current Predicament…

User error

3: Execute Immediate Action…

Processing …

C:/ Program Sequence Alpha/ All Useful Tactical Retreat Data For Similar Situation

Accessing

No Tactical Retreat Data On record For Current Situation

"Shoot!" Ranma thought.

Does Not Compute

C:/ Program Sequence Alpha/Suggestions…

None

C:/ Program Sequence Alpha/Execute Sequence Omega

Executing Sequence Omega

Opening Saotome Files

C:/Program Sequence Alpha/ Saotome Files/ Execute Saotome Final Attack

Processing…

Executing Saotome Final Attack

Run Away

Now somewhere in the time it took to assess the situation and taking a course of action, our protagonist forgot that he was still holding the girl. The result was, as he executed the Saotome final attack "Run Away," he unknowingly took Tsu-oap with him. Those left on the village center simultaneously blinked twice, did a double take and then rubbed their eyes as the couple they were staring at suddenly just disappear in a gust of wind. The creature hiding near by had already left to follow the now missing couple. The grin on the old ghoul's face grew wider as she came to a possible conclusion of the boy's origin.

Ranma's world blurred around him and he did not know where he was headed. He did however notice that he was still holding Tsu-oap and abruptly stopped, plowing a small section of forest ground. Ranma tried everything to try and snap her out of her stupor. He even thought of kissing her again, but came to the obvious conclusion that doing so will probably cause more harm than good. So he did the next best thing, he snapped his fingers about a foot and a half away from her face. That knocked Tsu-oap out her dream-like state, had her ears ringing and scared any animal life within a half-kilometer radius around them. Finally gaining full consciousness and stopping the ringing in her ears, Tsu-oap now notices that they were not in Kansas any more and that she was alone with Ranma. Ranma sheepishly smiled at her as she comes to grips with their current situation.

"Weren't we at the village a second ago," she hesitantly asked Ranma.

Ranma stifled a small chuckle with his hand behind his head, before answering.

"That's kind a my fault. I sort a bolted out of the village after we…umm… You know. Only I kind a forgot I was holding onto you when I left and now we're here. Wherever here is? "

Tsu-oap couldn't help but let out a small laugh and thought that it has been quite some time since anything exciting has happened to village in long time. When she took a look at he their surroundings, Tsu-oap knew immediately where they were.

"This is where you were brought to us," Tsu-oap said shyly as she pointed to a medium sized crater a few feet away.

A moment of awkward silence passed and a light tension built up between the two.

"That umm…you know…a back at the village," Ranma hesitantly asked.

Tsu-oap willed the blush she had to go away and pang of disappointment appeared and vanished from face, before she broke her silence.

"You don't have to worry about it. I just gave you some breathing space from the rest of the women from the village."

For a moment Ranma looked confused.

"How does you… well you know…"

"The kiss?"

"Yeah. How does that help?"

"Easy. The women can't go after you, if you're married to me."

And for the second time today Ranma's split curl stuck out like compass needle and had he any water in his mouth, he would do a spit take. Also his eyes were the size of dinner plates again.

"D-did you say m-married? You and me?"

"Yuppers."

Ranma started to hyperventilate and an on set of nausea tore through him. Tsu-oap places her hands on his shoulders and started to calm him down by making him look at her and focus on her eyes. Apparently this wasn't working.

(AN: Guys get you heads out of the gutter, keep one hand on the table and the other on the mouse. The one attached to computer.)

"Hey!" Tsu-oap yelled as she slapped him.

Tsu-oap clutched her hand immediately after doing so; hitting Ranma was like a refresh–a-course on the "Breaking Point" technique for beginners. Ranma quickly snapped out of his panicked state and quickly took her injured had in his.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Listen Ranma, its not a set in stone thing. The kiss I gave you engages you to me. It does mean we're married …not yet. I just didn't want you to be hassled by all the women in the village while you figure out what to do," She said timidly as she took back her hand.

"But I can't stay, I have to find my mother and tell her what a lousy bastard Genma is. That means that... What a bout your honor?"

Tsu-oap smiled as she touched Ranma's cheek.

"I said don't worry, remember. If you paid attention to what the mummy said at the clinic and the stories the villagers told you about our culture, then you know that any eligible men of strong lineage will be fought over by any unmated Amazon. So I kind of took you out the market. If anybody wants you, they have to go through me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because… You kind of remind me of…me. I to woke up in this village long ago, but I have no past to remember being so young when they found me." Tsu-oap said.

"So you're not from around here?"

"Nope, Ku Lon said she found me by a muddy river bank and raised me as her own with Xian Pu after her mother passed away."

"But won't being engaged to me put you in danger?"

Any further conversation was cut off when out of nowhere something rammed Ranma and knocked him into the crater he crashed in three days ago. Ranma picked himself up and saw that the crater had some green glowing rocks scattered in it. So far these rocks didn't have any affect on Ranma, until he passed his hand over one. The first thing he noticed was that he could not feel and see any Ley lines second was the veins in his hand and arm became visible in sickly dark green color. Ranma didn't have time to worry about this, he was attacked and Tsu-oap might be hurt. Quickly gathering himself, he stood up just in time to see his attacker. A creature about eight feet tall in a hood and cloak was standing outside the crater holding a battle worn and unconscious Tsu-oap by her neck.

"Let her go." Ranma shouted, "Fight me."

The hooded figure laughed he threw his robe and hood off revealing a huge weretiger. He then threw Tsu-oap against an oak tree and rushed towards Ranma. Shocked by what the creature was Ranma was not able to defend himself in time as his clawed hand slashed his chest. Ranma fell over in pain and the weretiger kicked him in the kidneys. The weretiger's massive hand gripped Ranma's head like a basketball and raised him off the ground. He turned Ranma to face him.

"My apologies kid, I'm just following Lord Herb's orders." He growled.

Ranma was pounded by the weretiger's fist in his gut then followed by a knee. The weretiger then slammed Ranma face first into the dirt littered with the glowing green rocks. He then stomped his foot on Ranma's back. Ranma's mental state is going critical and his heart rate drastically increased as a single mantra was going through his thoughts.

"Enough!"

Punch to the gut.

"Enough!"

Knee to the gut.

"Enough!"

Face planted to the ground.

"Enough!"

Foot planted on his back

"Enough!"

The weretiger grabbed Ranma's head again like a basketball and threw him out of the crater. (Daaaa da da da daaaa. Daaa da da. Or queue John Williams' Superman theme whichever feels appropriate) Ranma flew through the air passing the boundaries of the glowing green rocks radiation and fell a tree near Tsu-oap's unconscious body when he slammed against it. Ranma's injuries began to quickly heal as he pushed himself onto his knees, his chest hurt and his eyes burned. Tsu-oap slowly gained consciousness and what she saw frightened her. She saw Ranma on his knees with his head bent down and towards him charged a huge weretiger. With her body still in pain she tried to get up to help Ranma, only to fall down not too far from him. Suddenly Ranma's head snapped forward and his eyes were glowing a fiery red.

"EEEENNNNOOOOUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Ranma shouted as large beam of red light came from his eyes headed straight for the charging were beast.

The weretiger did not have a chance to doge the beam as it burned a path from its lower left abdomen to its upper right shoulder. Unable to withstand the pain the weretiger lost consciousness and fell just few feet from Ranma.

(AN: For you Street Fighter fans, you should know this is a similar scene made infamous by Ryu where his "Shryu-ken" or Dragon Uppercut gave Sagat that huge scar on his chest.)

The fiery beam of light continued to pour from his eyes and lit a tree on fire.

"Ranma, you have to stop. You'll burn the forest down if you don't" Tsu-oap screamed.

Ranma did not want to turn to her, because he might hurt her since he did not know how to control this stage of the Neko-ken. He tried to stop the beams with his hands only to burn them.

"I… CAAAN'T!" he yelled, so he turned his head sky ward, sending twin red beams of light to the heavens to avoid setting the whole forest ablaze. Again the hybrid coat of arms of the house El glowed from his chest as he screamed in agony.

The beams of light intensified and can be see from a great distance, even from space. The village's attention was taken when they saw the twin beams of light coming from the forest near the hunting grounds headed heavenward. A panda swimming off the shores of the China Sea stopped as he saw the same phenomena.

This large use of stored solar energy in Ranma severely depleted his reserves. A moment later the twin beams of light flickered and the stopped, followed by Ranma loosing consciousness and collapsing onto the ground. When Tsu-oap managed to get herself to Ranma, she was relieved to see that the young man just fell unconscious from over exertion and before she succumbed to her injuries the last thing she saw the entire Josenketsu village coming to their aid.


	6. Chp 5 Morning After & Ms Not In The Fic

Ra-El Chapter 5 The Morning After and Ms. Not Appearing In This Fic

Ranma awoke once again in the same room where he met the Amazons with a feeling of dejavue'. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a breath, when felt something on his chest. Ranma looked at his hands and deduced that whatever was on his chest was not his arm. He slowly propped himself up to see what was applied on him and found a slender arm draped across his chest. Ranma then very carefully followed the arm to its owner. Tsu-oap lay beside him with her hair slightly spread on her pillow. Her beauty stunned Ranma as he brushed s tray lock of her blue hair from her face and in doing so made her snuggle closer to him. However snuggling closer to Ranma moved some of their bed covers and revealed both their current state of undress. Ranma noticed and panicked.

"Gaaahhhh!" he yelped as he quickly tried to get out of bed, only to fall off arms flailing and taking the sheets with him.

THUD!

Tsu-oap slowly woke up from the sudden noise just in time to see Ku Lon and Xian Pu come in with some food and clothes. Ranma also noticed this and was quick to recover. He hurriedly stood up and covered himself with the sheets.

"Elder, it's not what you think, we…a…" Ranma sputtered.

Tsu-oap began to stretch like a cat on the bed completely oblivious to the fact that she's in her birthday suit. A wicked grin was on her face as she looked at Xian Pu. She half yawned and said,

"So that what they meant by breaking a wild horse."

(AN: Since I told you what she usually wears in Chp3 with the battle bikini, nudity is practically second nature to her.)

Ku Lon looked at her with dull eyes and knew for a fact that nothing could have happened since both were placed in bed unconscious. That and their auras would have shown if such an act did occur.

"Put some clothes on child and quit teasing your sister," The old ghoul said as tossed some clothes on her head.

"Awww, your no fun."

"Elder I swear on my…"

"Oh, hush boy. Xian Pu and I were the ones who put you to bed together after what happened yesterday and neither of you reek of a night's weeding romp. Anyways, there's not much that we could get from weretiger, for now. Now get dressed and have some food, we'll wait for you outside so we can talk about what happened the other day."

Ku Lon and Xian Pu left. Ranma turned his back to Tsu-oap and told her to dress first he later followed, before eating the meal brought to them by Ku Lon and Xian Pu.

"We haven't finished talking about this engagement thing," Ranma said between bites.

"And I told you that there's nothing to be…"

"I wanted to thank you."

Tsu-oap blinked at this and slight blush crept on her cheeks.

"It's just that good things rarely happens to me without a price and you do this not once asking for something in return. I…"

"Your friendship. Could I ask of that?"

It was Ranma's turn to blink and blush from her response. Tsu-oap had cute hopeful look on he face waiting for Ranma to answer and was surprised to see Ranma reached his hand to her.

"You had me at "ni hao."" (AN: Sorry folks I had to put that there.)

Tsu-oap took her hand in his and shook it, but their hands lingered together a bit longer before they let go with matching blushes on their cheeks. They finished with their meal and with a feeling of some understanding to their current situation.

After the meal, they joined Ku Lon and Xian Pu outside. When they got there however, they were surprised to see not only Ku Lon and Xian Pun; but also a small crowd behind a young woman. She was dressed similar to Chun Li from the "Street Fighter" series, minus the spiked bracelets and thigh high boots. Her Red hair was done in a long braid that hung over her right shoulder her blue eyes stared directly at Ranma's, before turning to Tsu-oap. She carried with her a simple Chinese sword.

"Tsu-oap. I Lau Xian challenge you for the strangers hand."

It took a moment to notice, but Ranma realized that the girl issuing the challenge looked exactly like him, only four inches shorter and of course female. There was panicked look in his eyes followed then by a sense of relief after scanning her Ley Lines. He let out a sight and thanked me…err Kami that she was of no relation to him.

(AN: Yes folks this is probably the only time Ranko, under a different name and OCC should show up in this fic. This dedicated to the one who wrote me saying that Ranma should have had the curse. Sorry but this is best…this is the only way I'd put the two together in this fic.)

Ku Lon expected something like this to happen and turned to Tsu-oap who just held Ranma's arm.

"You'll have to get through me if want to fight her," Ranma yelled as moved Tsu-oap behind him.

There was a collected sigh among the young women behind Lau Xian. She turned to look at them to see the women with hearts in their eyes at Ranma's proclamation. Lau Xian growled and charged towards the couple. Sword at hand she took a swipe at Ranma when she neared them. Ranma blocked with his bracer-clad arm and the sword shattered on impact and knocked Lau Xian off balance.

"Ranma, don't let her kiss you," Tsu-oap cried out to him.

Lau Xian quickly gathered herself and went on a defensive stance.

"So you hide behind your male now Tsu-oap." She yelled as she tried to get a ruse out of the Tsu-oap.

"Come on think of something," Ranma thought as he blocked all of Lau Xian's attacks.

"I'm work'n on it," He mentally answered himself.

"I won't let you hurt her, she… she might be carrying our child," Ranma yelled, stopping Lau Xian's fist millimeters from his face.

Ku Lon eyes widened in shock as she fell off her staff and appears to be having a seizure or a heart attack, while Xian Pu's jaw fell to the floor and her eyes large as dinner plates. Tsu-oap had a shocked and blush combo plastered on her face as she stares at Ranma. The rest gave a collective sigh of longing, envious of Tsu-oap's mate and his gallant act. Lau Xian's reaction was a bit more animated. Her fists fell to her side, her lips quivered and her eyes watered. She then ran away screaming.

"You broke him already."

After the initial shock the crowd dispersed and went back to their daily routine.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ranma screamed in his head as he tired to catch up with what he said. "What, it worked didn't?"

Ranma just let what he said earlier sink in and had only one thing to say.

"Shoot!"

After recovering from her shock Tsu-oap walked up to Ranma and slapped him on the back of the head snapping him out of his daze.

"Jeez, don't you ever think about what you say, before you open your yap," She scolded him.

"Hey, it worked didn't it." Ranma replied not sure if he even believes what he just said and looked confused.

Tsu-oap just shook her head and said,

"Baka"

Ranma and Tsu-oap walked to Xian Pu and snapped her out of her stupor. Xian Pu shook her head and stared at the couple before grabbing Tsu-oap and shaking her.

"Tell me that what he said isn't true."

Ranma stopped Xian Pu from shaking Tsu-oap so she could answer her.

"Duh!" Tsu-oap said as she straightened her clothes.

Having settled that the trio centered their attention to the twitching mummy on the ground grasping her chest. Ku Lon then final broke down and stared to laugh uncontrollably, rolling over and pounding on the ground.

"It's finally happened," Tsu-oap said. "The mummy finally lost it."

Ku Lon suddenly stood up and whacked Tsu-oap over the head with her staff.

"Mind your manners young one, you may be the village shaman, but I'm still your elder."

"Just what's so funny granny," Ranma asked.

"You my boy. Even I can't believe that Lau Xian bought the whole pregnant bit," Ku Lon cackled.

"Listen boy," Ku Lon said seriously. "That weretiger who attacked you was Lei Ym, one of the last three surviving members of the Musk clan. Their clan practiced a now banned custom of marrying female animals that were thrown in the cursed spring of "Drowned Girl" in order for their descendants to inherit their animalistic traits for their martial arts disciplines. However due to the mystical nature of the springs the later generations somehow began to manifest the ability to shape change into their respective animal and a human hybrid form. They do have a similar weakness to lycans, silver, magic and ki can hurt them."

"Where is he now elder," Ranma asked.

"He's in a cage at the edge of town. Why," Ku Lon said eyeing him suspiciously. "We can't kill him yet."

"And your not going to," Ranma said defiantly.

"What? Why?"

Ranma began to tell Ku Lon what happened the other day and the whole story of the Neko-ken and him, skipping over being the son of a visitor from another planet from several galaxies away. Ku Lon had to admit that despite the boy's drawbacks, he is worthy of Tsu-oap hand. After Ranma told his tale, he asked to be taken to see his attacker. Ranma also asked that he left alone when he does.

Later Ku Lon took Ranma to the edge of town, where a large silver cage stood and a man with tiger striped hair sitting in a lotus position in its center. When they got there Ranma turned Ku Lon nodded his head and Ku Lon left them alone. Ranma steeled himself as he broke the large padlock that locked the cage with his fist. The man in the cage looked at him.

"If you you're going to kill me…"

"I'm not."

"Then…"

"Just answer my questions and get out. Do you want to kill me?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I was following orders from my lord. You're sudden appearance has made him and some pompous godling uneasy."

"Go and tell your master that if wants something done, then let him do it himself. If I ever hear anything about your clan bothering the Amazons again, I make sure that you'll regret it."

Lie Ym walked passed Ranma and growled making him slightly shiver.

"Boy, you're at the mercy of the Neko-ken."

It was statement more than a question the lycan said to Ranma.

"How…"

"I can sense the taint of the bakeneko in you. His grip is slowly diminishing. Your strong will is slowly driving it away."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The lycan turned to Ranma baring the large scar that Ranma caused by the Neko-ken and tuned to look at the scar.

"I'm walking out of here with just this, but hear this boy. You have nothing to fear from me. You should fear the dragon and the firebird. When they hear news of my failure, they'll hunt you to the ends of the earth and spare nothing to make you suffer."

Lie Ym then headed for the woods and disappeared. Ranma in fit of rage kicked the silver cage and sent it flying over the horizon before heading back to the village knowing that he'll have to deal with the Musk sooner or later, but this firebird as well. He just wanted it done soon so he can look for his mother.

Mean while somewhere on cliff side above the cursed Spring Valley, a wandering young man seeking revenge was caught off guard as flying silver cage slammed into him. He was then knocked over the cliff with the cage and fell to one of the many springs below. He tried to get swim out but the weight cage dragged him down. The last thing that he saw before losing consciousness was a lot of green glowing rocks.


	7. Chp 6 It’s His Kiss & Conflicting Issues

Ra-El Chapter2: It's In His Kiss & Conflicting Issues

It has nearly been a week since Ranma released Lei Ym and there's been no attempt to the village. He asked Ku Lon if there was a place for him to train should this Herb comes looking fro trouble. The training grounds for the village women were forbidden since he was a male, which left the rock quarry south of the village. If he wasn't helping Tsu-oap around the village he spent his time here throwing himself in the nearly infinite martial art forms in his arsenal. He just could not concentrate today . He thought of leaving the village soon, before he got too attached; but the thoughts of leaving was becoming harder and harder to do, specially with a perky and kindhearted shaman was working her way into his heart.

It was hard to believe that in the week past, he and Tsu-oap became closer, though he convinces himself that their relationship was only built on friendship. However he knew that he was lying to himself, she was becoming more than just a friend to him. She even somehow managed to teach him to play the flute, if she could drag him away from his training. Last night's events was keeping him from flowing through his kata.

Flashback:

Ranma Walks into Tsu-oap's hut with an armful of fire logs. He smiles at the young shaman as she mixes various herbs for medical uses. He just couldn't believe that the young lady he looked at practically took care of the entire village. Yesterday she delivered two babies, given shiatsu massages to most of the tribal elders, trained a junior shaman and still managed to find time to teach him to play the flute. Ranma admired the dedication, patience and discipline that she has in dealing with every body's problems.

Tsu-oap turns and faces her housemate, who's staring at her and can't help but blush. The past week has been wonderful. Ranma helps around if he's not training at the quarry and it was nice having someone to talk to at night when the workday is through. She has been ok with their relationship as it is, but she knew that it was growing harder with each passing day to ignore the calling of her heart. She returned her attention the herbs she was mixing as Ranma placed the firewood away and put some in the fireplace. Tsu-oap knows that the young man would leave soon in search for his family and it puts a sharp pain in her heart. She was falling in love with the young man she only asked for friendship with. She fought the tears that threatened to come she clutched her heart.

Ranma notices the change in Tsu-oap's aura and knew what she was thinking. The week he's spent with her allowed him to get to know her well enough that he need only look at her body language to know what she felt. Right now he felt pain from her, loneliness and feeling of being abandoned… again. Now let it be known that Ranma is still clueless about women in general thanks to that dumbfuck Genma, but thanks to a little father-son moment with Jo-El Ranma had a decent crash course in sensitivity. Ranma walked behind the Tsu-oap and encircled her in his arms. When Tsu-oap felt this unexpected act, she quickly tuned around and let all her tears out as she held on tightly to the young man that stolen her heart.

"Come with me," Ranma said barely a whisper.

Tsu-oap gathered herself before answering him.

"What," she said surprised.

"Come with me to look for my mother."

"W.why, where did this come from?"

"I don't know. I…"

"You don't have to say anything, I…"

"Yes I do. I don't know what's this between us, not yet. I know that were too young to be married, but I like being around you. I don't think I can just walk away from this…."

Any further word was interrupted as Tsu-oap pulled Ranma in for soul searing kiss. However Ranma one-upped her by deepening the kiss. Tsu-oap wrapped her arms around his neck as the couple continued to play tonsil hockey. The room was suddenly illuminated by the auras that shined brightly from the two. Their ki (AN: Don't know the plural for ki is.) began to intertwine and flare in brilliant display of colors. Tsu-oap felt his ki flow all over her body as he did his. It was painful both physically and emotionally to break the kiss but they did.

"What did…"

"I…"

"Just think about it please." Ranma said struggling as he reluctantly let her go.

Tsu-oap nodded her hear as she placed her hand on her swollen lips. Ranma gathered as much of his will power as he could and excused himself from the house and infused his body with ki and nearly teleported himself to the rock quarry to think about what just happened.

End Flashback

"Arrrgggghhhhh! Damnit!" Ranma roared as hid disintegrated a boulder with his fist.

"Your focus is lacking boy. What's the matter?" asked Ku Lon perched on a boulder behind Ranma.

"Elder I…"

"Women problems boy? Trouble in paradise at such an early state."

"This ain't funny… I just."

"Come on now boy, speak. You've opened up to me about the bastard the raised you and the Neko-ken, surely a little marital dispute would seem trivial compared to that." She said as she hopped off the boulder and walked closer to Ranma.

"I asked her to come with me when I leave to look for my mother." Ranma said somberly.

"So?"

"SO!? That's all ya got ta say. I got no right to take her away from the only home she's ever known. That would make me just like that fuck Genma. She's needed here." He practically shouted.

Ku Lon charged her ki and whacked her staff of Ranma's head.

"Oww! Dammit, I actually felt that." Ranma yelled.

"Good! Listen boy, you may not get it yet, but that girl has had it bad for you since you fell out of the sky. I've been watching you two the past week and you yourself have gotten attached to her, weather you admit it or not. She's also your wife; your lives are you own. Be it here or the far corner of the world. Asking her to be with you on travels in only natural. The village may need her, but what about you?"

Ranma took in what the elder said gave it some thought before making reply.

"I thought you'd be the first one against me leaving. Didn't say some about chain'n me here so you could marry off to every fertile warrior and raise a brood of strong warriors?" Ranma said jokingly.

Ku Lon had that evil smirk on face again making Ranma feel like someone stepped on his grave.

"Me n' my big mouth." He thought.

"Not that the thought crossed my mind a few times boy, but after what you told me of your past, I figured that treating you like live stock would be bad for my karma later on. I appreciate that you took enough time to consider both Tsu-oap's and the village's welfare in to consideration. However, you have not seen that girl as she grew up. She may be adopted by this clan but has felt ever so out of place within it. She been lonely since day one and I believe that your unexpected arrival is good for her."

Ranma bows to Ku Lon.

"Thank you elder. You've given me much to think about."

"You're welcome boy. Tsu-oap is has been a wonderful daughter to me; she'll make you a good wife. At the very least since you have concerns about a young marriage, you two are good friends."

"I don't know how I could ever repay for the hospitality and kindness you, Tsu-oap and the village has given me elder."

"Hush now boy, you've had a life I'd never wish even on my worst enemy and that includes the Musk, well maybe the Musk; but that's besides the point. You're taking too much of my time, when you should be talking to your wife about your up coming trip. You could take this as your honey moon and hopefully visit with a couple of arm full of granddaughters for me to train and spoil."

Ranma face faulted on that last comment. He then picked himself up, smirked and asked,

"What if they're grandsons?"

"I'm a fairly good match-maker sonny boy, I could have your sons paired up and engaged before they say their first word."

Ranma face fault cracked the ground in the last comment, while Ku Lon let out a hearty laugh, while she thought the Ranma indeed was worth the extra effort, and worthy of Tsu-oap.

"All right that's it I give. Apparently there's no one upping you."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that sent birds in the surrounding area into the air. The ground shook from the blast and a large billow of smoke came from the general direction of the village.

"The village boy…"

In gust of wind Ranma was gone before Ku Lon could finish what she said. She started to pogo her way back to the village in the hopes that the situation is not too disastrous.


	8. Chp 7 Death In The Family & Secrets

Ra-El Chapter 7: A Death In the Family & Skeleton In the Closet

Ranma literally blurred through the mile between the rock quarry and the village, with one thing on his mind, "Kami please. Let me be on time." When he approached the village saw the council hut and clinic ablaze and he cranked up the speed to reach the burning structure. Sensing auras in the clinic Ranma rammed through its wall and used his Ley line sight to see trough the thick black smoke. Inside was Tsu-oap trying to lift a burning wooden beam off of an unconscious Xian Pu. Tsu-oap saw a figure a waking trough the dense smoke and yelled for help. Ranma quickly rushed to her side and grabbed the burning beam and threw it at the door, destroying it. Ranma then carried both Tsu-oap and Xian Pu and bolted out the smashed door.

When Ranma got outside he saw some of the village women fighting a large werewolf. The large creature swatted the some of the women warriors like flies off him, some knocked out with one blow. Placing Tsu-oap down, Ranma handed her Xian Pu, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and blurred towards the werewolf. Ranma caught a young woman that the werewolf threw of him and placed her down, and continued to rush the beast. The werewolf was bout to take a swipe at another Amazon, when he was sent flying through trough the air and crashing through the council hut wall when Ranma rammed him. Ranma instructed the young Amazon he saved to help Tsu-oap gather the injured and get them to safety.

The werewolf got up from the rubble he caused and saw the boy who blindsided him. His hands blurred sending hundreds of shrapnel towards Ranma. Ranma blocked most of the hail of metal, some just bounced off his skin, but some did a real number on his clothes. His shirt was now just strips fabric that barely hung together, but his boots and leggings suffer minor rips and tears. Ranma rushed the beast that was stunned that the boy survived his "Wolf Fang Meteor Bullets" and cried out,

"Meteor Blitz!"

Ranma's hands disappeared as he rained nearly 5000 blows to the werewolf's midsection; the final strike sent the beast sprawling to ground meters away. He knew that a few of the beast's ribs were broken, some cracked, and at least half of them bruised. So it will have trouble breathing when recovers, but won't die. Ranma dusted his hand off, when a badly beaten Lie Ym was thrown not far from him. Rushing to him to check if he's all right, Ranma saw on the roof of the burning clinic was a man in a robe of white and gold. There was streak viciousness in his eyes as he looked at he boy tending his failure of a servant.

"So you're the one who defeated my servant," The robed man said. He turned his attention to his other fallen servant. "Both of them."

Ranma left Lie Ym to the Amazons while he took off to face this new threat.

"You're a coward for letting others fight your battles for you Herb," He called out.

Angered, Herb morphed to his hybrid dragon form, which was eight times larger than Lie Ym as a weretiger (AN: About as big as that dragon in the Jackie Chan cartoon) and leapt off the burning roof to engage the boy.

The Amazon women moved the weretiger as Ranma engaged the dragon king of the Musk clan. Tsu-oap gave instruction to the remaining warriors to help evacuate the village since a good third of it was now rubble. Ku Lon just made it time to help.

"Tsu-oap, what has happened," the elder asked.

"The Musk attacked the village, destroyed nearly a third of it had Ranma not returned so quickly. The remaining able fighters will help the injured evacuate the village. I have to got help my husband," Tsu-oap said as she hurried off towards the sounds of battle.

Ku Lon was about to go after the foolish girl when she noticed that one of the few that were injured that was being evacuated was Xian Pu.

The battle between the youth and the dragon escalated, as every strike has seemed to just bounce off either combatant. Herb launched a feint crescent kick that Ranma easily dodged, but Ranma saw the dragon's tail already and caught it. Herb tried to shake him off by whipping his tail, however Ranma used this distraction to launch a flying kick to dragon's head using the dragon's last tail whip for momentum. Herb was knocked on his knees and let a loud roar and tried to take a claw strike at Ranma. Ranma back flipped and dogged the claw and rebounded of a tree and slammed onto the dragon's back knocking Herb on his stomach. Herb's long neck rears back head butting Ranma on the chest and Ranma staggers back, then Herb wrapped his tail around Ranma's neck and slammed Ranma face first in to a wall. Charging his claws with ki, Herb took a swipe at Ranma's exposed back. Ranma let out an agonizing cry as the ki enhanced claws ripped at his flesh.

Suddenly out of nowhere a silver spear pierced Herb's left eye. He quickly let go of Ranma and clutched his wounded face as he looked his attacker and noticed her a few feet away from him. Tsu-oap readied her silver spear and tried to make her way to Ranma, but had to dodge a few claws and tail strikes from Herb, which kept her from reaching him.

"After I'm done with you and your boyfriend, I'll use your little toy as tooth pick," Herb roared. He then charged the young shaman.

Tsu-oap gathered her ki and focused in on her spear and called her attack.

"Splitting Cat's Hair revised, Hornet's Swarm," She cried as she split into 8 duplicates of herself and began to attack the charging dragon.

Each duplicate struck from different angles but Herb countered the last attack with a tail strike, sending Tsu-oap crashing to a tree a few meters away and dispelling the duplicates. Tsu-oap staggered to get up just in time to see Herb used his fire breath towards her. She couldn't doge the speed of the in coming attack and feared for the worse, when Ranma suddenly appeared in front of her. Tsu-oap saw the claw marks on Ranma's back, but the wounds were quickly closing them selves, leaving only blood splatters trailing down his back. The fireball quickly headed towards them and Ranma concentrated his ki to alter his aura.

"Absolute Zero," Ranma said and the temperature around him suddenly dropped as the air condensed around him and made Tsu-oap shiver.

A thin layer of ice formed on Ranma's skin and the blood splatters on his back froze and flaked off and Ranma expanded his aura to cover Tsu-oap. The fireball dissipated a few feet from them.

"I ain't done with you, you oven grown hand bag," Ranma yelled as he fired a ki blast at the dragon. "Ice Spike"

An ice sliver formed from Ranma's hand and was launched towards Herb. The dragon tried to swat the ice projectile away, only to have his left arm frozen on impact. Tsu-oap then followed with pear to the neck, but Herb easily dodged it and snapped the spear with his jaws. That momentary distraction allowed Ranma to add a three hit combo on the dragon's midsection and finished with an uppercut to the jaw. The Amazons watched on awe as the couple seemed to flow in intricate dance of death with each attack they landed on the dragon hybrid. Ku Lon felt nothing but pride in her adopted daughter's skill in fighting and at pace that complemented her husband's speed and power. A now conscious Xian Pu watched in awe and envy as her fellow Amazon complimented her husband in action and reaction. So the battle continues ever flowing in a dance where when Tsu-oap dodges or counters, Ranma would strike and vise versa.

Victory seemed close at hand, when Herb caught Tsu-oap during a mid jump kick. Ranma tried to get her free, but was caught off guard when Herbs frozen arm bashed him on the head releasing the dragon's arm from the ice. Ranma was sent crashing to the ground. Getting up quickly, Ranma jumped and grabbed Herb's arm just as he was about to spear hand strike Tsu-oap on the chest. In doing so Ranma did not see Herb's tail truck Tsu-oap from behind. Time slowed to a crawl as Ranma turned to Tsu-oap just in time to see the Herb's tail run through her chest. Ranma blood went cold and then reinforced his legs with ki. He then back flipped off Herb's arm and donkey kicks him on the chest making him drop Tsu-oap and sending the dragon a good 30 meters away.

Ranma knelt in front of Tsu-oap and took her in his arms, his tears flowing down his face. With the last of her strength, Tsu-oap touches Ranma's face and said,

"I have to tell you at least once. I love you, I should have told you sooner, but…"

"It's my fault, I should have been more honest with what I felt."

"I'm really happy to have you by my side. I…"

Ranma felt and saw the Ley lines slowly fade from her body as he gave her his first and last kiss. Ranma's wife passed in his passed away in his arms. He places her gently on the ground and he rose to his feet and let cried out his pain.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

The dragon "S" shield reappeared on his chest glowing a bright red as Ranma's Kryptonian braces unclasped themselves from his arms and fell to the ground, causing two ground to crack with matching mini craters.

XxX

Many miles above the Earth's atmosphere in large space station a couple stood near the observation window, both staring at the blue orb as they orbit around it. The man in the crimson cape was taller than woman next him and had an aura of hope and leadership about him. Suddenly the man is taken to his knees as he clutches his head reeling in pain. A telepathic alarm assaulted his mind; the "Fortress" was calling him. Images of a man in a Zod's imperial army uniform flashed in his mind with his father Jor-El, followed by images of the man being a placed in a modified Kryptonian deep space satellite with coordinates for Earth.

"Kal are you alright," a tall female said as she aided her distressed friend to his feet.

"I think so Diana, but I have to got to the "Fortress." It's calling me, it never did before."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I need you to stay here should any thing happens." Kal-El said as sped of to Earth.

Diana returned her attention to the observation window and watches as her friend break through the Earth's atmosphere in a streak of red and blue.

As Kal-El entered the crystal fortress he saw the runes spelling Jo-El flashing on all monitors. A hologram of his father Jor-El appeared before him.

"My son," he said. "The time has come for me to tell you, a well guarded secret that I have kept from you. About the man responsible thwarting a near world war in Krypton. A man of great honor and strength character, but for his actions was wiped from the history of Krypton. I will now tell you of the true story of Family's dealing with Zod. I can now speak to you with pride about my brother Jo-El."

Kal-El was shock to hear this; this means that all he knew of Kryptonian history were flawed, since his father never mentioned having another brother. Zod, what about the family connections to him? Was Brainiac's supposed complete data of Krypton flawed as well? He thought about contacting Kara should she need know about his. However he turned back his attention to hologram of his father.

"Please father, continue."


	9. Chp 8 What' Left of Me & Departures

Ra-El Chapter 8: What's Left of Me & Departures

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

The surge of power that coursed through his body could not lessen the pain of loss that tore him apart. He then saw the dragon that caused this pain stagger to his feet and literally took off and rocketed towards him fist cocked for a devastating blow. The Amazon women watching saw Ranma vanish from Tsu-oap's side and reappeared with his fist buried in the dragon's gut. The shockwave from the impact leveled all in its wake in twenty-meter sphere that centered the two fighters as it thundered across the valley. Herb flew back from the blow, but before he could have gotten a few feet from Ranma, he grabbed the dragon by the tail. Ranma then flailed the beast though a stone hut and nearly broke its back when he whipped him against an oak tree.

Ku Lon was nearly blinded by shear power of the boy's aura and made her way towards Tsu-oap's body. Her heart sank as gazes upon her. So young, loved by her adopted home and at the very door of love for herself. Ku Lon ran her hand through her hair and remembered the last conversation with her just the other night. She said should anything happen to her, set the boy free. Apparently the girl saw her early fate and made the elder swear that on her honor as village matriarch that Ranma would not be a prisoner of their culture. When Ku Lon asked why? Tsu-oap answered that a gifted young man like him is a gift to the world and keeping him trapped here would be robbing him the chance of sharing his gifts. Ku Lon saw the boy's bracers not far from Tsu-oap and when she tried to pick them up, they would not even move as if there were fixed into that spot.

Ranma continue to vent his pain on the dragon Herb and he was powerless to nothing more than let him. Ranma's uppercut launched the dragon skyward with a cry of,

"Nova Upper!"

Ku Lon and the rest of the village were shocked to see Ranma follow the dragon into the air without jumping. He jus took off from where he stood and soared after the air born beast. Ranma continued the assault on Herb as he rained blow after blow to the dragon's body. Each strike exploded like thunder as it struck. Ranma once again grabbed the Herb's tail and whipped the beast earthward. Ranma dove after falling beast and slammed both fist to his chest and increased the velocity of their fall.

"That's insane." Ku Lon thought as she witnessed thins.

At the height and speed that they were falling at, it would be a miracle if either one of them survives. The impact caused a sixty-meter crater at the out skirts of the village and shook the ground violently causing 3.0 tremors in a 6-mile radius that lasted a whole minute before dissipating. Those who witnessed this rushed along the smoking edge to see the aftermath of this battle. Ranma stood above a severely beaten dragon with the cold eyes with the intent to kill. Ranma grabbed one of Herb's horns, then hoisted the beast's head to bear his neck and drew his hand for spear hand death blow to its neck, while Herb stares defiantly at him with is one good eye.

"How dare you," Ranma shouted. "Knowing what you've taken from me, from these people."

"How noble of you to say after loosing your bed warmer," Herb choked out.

It was the last switch that needed to be pressed for Ranma to do what he did. His hand descended towards the dragon's neck. Suddenly Ranma was shoved into darkness. Ranma searched for anything in the endless sea of black, but nothing, just an empty sea of darkness.

In Ranma's mind:

"Son." Jo-El's voice echoed through the darkness as he materialized in front of him.

"Father!" Ranma said with ragged breath.

"Have you already forgotten the pillars you swore to uphold?" Jo-El sternly said.

"Never!" he shouted.

"Wisdom"

"I should have been more honest with her."

"Humanity" (NA: insert Kryptonian or universal version of this)

"She accepted me for who I am as I, her."

"Transcendence"

"She showed me a world beyond my fist."

"Courage"

"He took her away, it's my right to avenge her."

"Justice"

"I'll make him pay."

"Temperance"

"He doesn't deserve any mercy, not one ounce of it!"

"Then you have failed to grasp the all I taught you." Jo-El said as he turned away from Ranma.

"He took her from me, from the only place she ever knew as home. He took the very life I want to be with!" Ranma yelled as he tried to run after his father, but could not move from where he stood.

"But have you the right to take his? Where does it end from there? We are gifted men my son, not gods. We do not have the right to that power."

"You were a soldier. How many lives have you taken father?"

"A soldier's life is not used to take it from others. I spent my life trying to preserve it son. The blood on my hands has stained my soul and haunted all of my days. Are you prepared for that fate?"

Hearing those words Ranma was ejected from the darkness and returned back to his body at mid strike to Herb's neck. His hand stopped at the base of the beast's neck and Ranma felt Herb's even pulse beneath the his scales. Ranma's eyes began to glow a blue hue as he traced every single Ley Line that weaved through out Herb's body.

"Second thoughts boy," Herb said as he bared fanged grin. "Why don't you join your…."

Herb could not finish his words or was able to launch a final attack, as Ranma suddenly grabbed his other horn and brought his head down to meet his rising knee strike to his jaw. There was sickening sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing as Ranma's attack ripped off both horns from the dragon's head. The witnessing Amazons gasped at the sight and marveled at boy as he crushed the dragon's horns in his fist and scattered it to the four winds.

Herb grasped his bleeding head as his boy started to convulse and glow. His screams of agony hung in the as his body reverted to its natural human form. He couldn't get up and every fiber of his being felt on fire. He could only turn his head to look at Ranma as he scattered the last remnants of his crushed horns to the winds. Again and again he tried to will his body to transform but that only resulted in more pain.

"What…"

"You will never hurt any one again."

"…have…"

"Your powers are gone."

"…you…"

"You will never be a burden to this village again."

"…done?!"

"I have kept my word father. I understand. You haven't failed."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Ranma looked at beaten man before him and chose his word carefully before answering him.

"All the lines of power you possessed were anchored to your horns. Destroying them negates your powers from now on and they will never grow back, I made sure of that. You no longer have the ability to transform. You are not worthy of a dragon's mantle. Just know this, I have shown you temperance by not killing you," Ranma then raised his hand towards the many Amazon women that stood at the foot of the crater.

"They on the other hand, shall see to your fate."

Ranma then leapt from where he stood near the fallen Musk leader and landed near Tsu-oap's body. He gathered her in his arms and headed for the decimated village with a cadre of tear stricken Amazons trailing behind him.

XxX

A man stared a giant computer screen that showed a map of China and various notes and geotectonic schematics and ponders on what caused the light quake in the Bayankala range. He then turned his attention to another screen with the same map as its larger counter part but the schematics showed information about a large surge of super concentrated heat output. However unlike that smaller screen, the large one showed a picture of a beam of red light emanating from an area not far from where the sudden quake occurred about a week ago. The man then press another button on his oversized console and an unemotional feminine voice came over the speaker.

"Yes."

"How your Chinese these days."

"Better than yours."

"How about a nice vacation in China around the Bayankala range?"

"Is this a bring "the suit" type of vacation."

"If it can't be avoided."

"Why not send Tengu-boy?"

"The locals don't take kindly to foreign men. This trip needs a woman's touch."

"Did you just crack a joke?"

"I fill you in what you need to do when you get there. Don't take too long Cassandra."

"Roger."

XxX

On a balcony that over looked the Chinese mountain range a golden haired young man sat on a lavish golden chair with what looked like a chess game in progress on a table next to him. Suddenly a winged warrior landed behind him and knelt down.

"The lizard has failed excellency."

"I see," the golden haired man said as he knocked down one of the ivory pieces on the chess like board. "Send Masara and Koruma to keep an eye over the Josenketsu."

"Yes my lord."

"And Kiima…"

"Yes my lord"

"Don't forget to draw my bath."

XxX

It has been three days since the attack, two since Tsu-oap's ceremonial cremation. A statue of her was erected at the village center to celebrate the young shaman's life and valor. There, Ranma stood at its foot and stared at the statue. After the statue was placed at the village center Ranma spread her ashes on its base and planted a ring of flowers around it. Ranma then took of his right bracer and placed it on the statues left arm, it automatically readjusted itself to fit it. The statue suddenly had a faint glow about it and the dragon "S" shield appeared on the statue's chest. Ranma ran what little memories he made with the young shaman through his thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted when a young pink haired girl tapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's alright. Sy-lku right," Ranma asked as he turned to her.

"I never got to thank you for helping rescue us that day. I was knocked out when you showed up and a lot has happened since then, I just wanted to thank you should you leave," Sy-lku said then bowed before Ranma and left.

"You're gonna leave a lot of broken hearts here boy," Ku Lon said, as she seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"I figure with so many broken hearts, then one leaving wouldn't be much of a bother. That girl, she was one of Tsu-oap's students right? Who'll continue her training?"

"That would be me and the rest of the elders. Thanks to you most of the repairs are done. When do plan to leave?"

"I should be gone by dawn the next day. Damnit I should have told her to back off."

"Do not wallow too far at that edge boy. Even gods wouldn't be able pull you out should you fall. Tsu-oap knew what she was doing and fought bravely at your side any Ama… as any woman would at the side of the man she loves."

"Where will you go?"

"If I weren't searching for my mother, something's telling me to go north, but I'll worry about that after I find her."

(AN: Yes the last two lines has similar dialogue in the Donner Superman film in the beginning when Martha asked Clark where he's going after Jonathan died and the whole knowing that Tsu-oap was gonna die soon was my 13 year old sister's idea. "See I told you'd get mentioned for that.")

Ku Lon solemnly handed Ranma a small slender wooden box and a small pouch.

"Here, take this."

"What's…" Ranma couldn't finish a the slender wooden box stored the flute that Tsu-oap taught him to play and the small pouch held a handful of precious gems.

"Elder I can't possibly take this."

"Yes you can boy, that flute is the only thing that survived the fire that destroyed the shaman's hut and I'm sure that Tsu-oap would have wanted you to have it. The gems are for you to use on your journey."

"Thank you Elder, for everything." Ranma bowed.

"Thrice you have come to our aid and in even knowing our reputation with males, you still lent a hand. You have rid us of an age long foe that the next generation of Josenketsu need not worry for the next. Therefore Ranma on behalf of the elders in the Josenketsu, I want to adopt you as my son with all the status of an Amazon warrior. You would be the first male to receive this honor in our three thousand year reign."

"I would be honored elder."

Ku Lon took Ranma's hand and began to trace a complex pattern upon it. Ranma noticed the flow of Ley Lines shift in his palm and took form of a serpentine dragon twisting its body into a yin-yang.

"You are now my son in my eyes boy and the village here acknowledges that."

Ranma turned and looked around him to see the entire village and elders bow at to him.

"May you never forget this village on your journeys my boy."

"I won't elder. I left a gift should you ever need me." Ranma said as he pointed the Tsu-oap's statue and the bracer it has on its left arm. "I've attuned that bracer to the Ley Lines of the village, should my help be needed at any time, I'll know." Ranma finished as he showed Ku Lon the other bracer on his left arm.

The elder nodded and made her way back to the elder's and the village went about their daily routine. Ranma decided think about how to find his mother, Japan may be a chain of islands but still but large for him wander around to look for his mother. He then decided to go the rock quarry to brood…err think.

When he got there he felt a presence near by.

"State you business Lei Ym, I know you're here."

The stripped haired man walked from behind some large boulders and headed for Ranma. Ranma sill leery about the cat aura he radiated automatically went on a defensive stance.

"I'm not here to fight you boy."

"Then what do you want," as he neared him letting his guard down.

"This," as Lei Ym quickly morphed into the weretiger and sunk his right claw to Ranma's chest.

Ranma's eyes started to glow as the fear and pain race through his body. Lei Ym then pushed head back just in time to see the red beam shoot skyward. The two struggled, one to be freed and the other to hold on. In reality there are three entities at war, a bake-neko who's slowly losing its grasp, the victim, and the exorcist. They then separated in a flash of brilliant ki. Ranma fell to his knees as gazed on upon Lei Ym.

"What… did you … do?"

"It's not much, but the bake-neko's hold is lessened. The rest is up to you." Said Lei Ym as he left.


	10. Chp 9 Up Up & Away Home

Ra-El Chp 9: Up, Up & Way Home

Two weeks, forty-seven arranged marriages by one Genma Saotome, several rounds of 30mm cannon fire from the Japanese air force while flying into Japan air space, and accruing proof that Genma was not his real father in no particular in that order; Ranma wound up somewhere in Juban area. He was glad that the aura technique he learned from Jo-El also had the ability to mask his true appearance, which meant that his face would not be in the Japan Sun's front page newspaper anytime soon after that aerial fiasco with the air force.

"They just had to put 48 holes in the only good shirt I got, regardless that it was torn when I found out I could fly," Ranma thought.

Ranma was currently at the Juban 8th division police station, where he was going over the some 6 stacks of files on Genma Ikari. Apparently one of the families that Genma screwed over by engaging Ranma to his daughter was the now chief of police of Juban and therefore was more than willing to help Ranma out in brining Genma to justice after along argument and agreeing that the engagement had no validity, as Ranma is not biological son of Genma and had no authority whatsoever in the Saotome clan.

Ranma found out Genma's real family name via countless police reports and outstanding warrants for theft and B&E's. Later he found several counts of child abuse and child endangerment after he married into the Saotome clan, a well to do family that currently resides in the area. The child abuse and child endangerment charges were pressed by several school social workers that treated Ranma on the rare times Genma allowed him to go to school. Ranma gathered enough information that should Genma ever cross his path ever; Ranma is sure to make him pay. Ranma had only one more thing to do as he looked over a map of Juban for the location of where the Saotome address that matched the birth certificate he acquired when started to dig around for his past. As Ranma stepped out police station he began to think about the day he left the Amazons and the life he could have had with Tsu-oap and accidentally found out that he could fly.

Flashback.

Several miles away from the Amazon village Ranma wandered through the dense forest. He took with him a small traveling satchel and a few necessities and the gifts imparted by Ku Lon. A few miles of walking later, he came upon a small canyon about an 8th of mile across with a large river below. Ranma had no intention of climbing down the small canyon, traverse the river and climb up the other side, nor did he want to waste time by walking around the damned thing. Ranma tossed his satchel into subspace tapped the Ley lines of speed and air about him and dashed toward the edge of the canyon.

Ranma then jumped as he got to the edge and arced over the canyon and river bellow. Ranma was quite upset that as his arc and trajectory were a little off and in few seconds was about to over shoot his intended landing zone. Ranma's momentum kept him air born far beyond where he intended to land and had not felt gravity affect him as he continued to sail over the forest canopy. Ranma began to flip over and he tried to right himself, but wound up only speeding the process. Upside down and still sailing over the forest canopy, Ranma tried once again to right himself by swimming, only to accomplish looking stupid. Ranma closed his eyes then focused his thoughts on stopping and immediately he felt his momentum stop. He opened his eyes and was still hanging upside down looking at the treetops suspended in the air by some unknown force.

"Great!" Ranma thought. "How the hell do I get…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ranma screamed as suddenly felt gravity pull him to the ground.

He crashed through several large branches and several jagged rocks on the forest floor. Ranma picked himself up and checked himself over of injuries, but found none. His shirt was torn but his kin had no scratches or cuts from the fall. Ranma craned his neck and looked skyward to judge the distance of his fall. It appeared to be a hundred and some feet fall. Ranma knew that even with ki enhanced jump that he could only go about 60 feet forward from a running start and 30 feet up from standing point. Even when he trained with Jo-El their jumps never went further than 60 feet. Was this the benefits the yellow sun his father mentioned imparts on their kind? Ranma pondered over what other abilities could he posses under the yellow sun. Ranma decided to test something out and once again tapped the Ley lines of speed and air causing a ripple in the air around him and jumped straight up. Ranma never felt such speeds before not even when he ran aided by the Ley lines of speed as he did right then. He rocketed heavenward and watched the land below him shirk as he went higher. Ranma focused this thoughts on stopping and he did and came to the conclusion that his ability to defy gravity is by his will. Ranma had another test he would like to try before he could celebrate. He turned eastward to Japan and thought about heading towards that directions.

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOO" Echoed across the skies as the wind ran through Ranma's shoulder length hair.

Ranma raced across the blue skies doing a cadre of aerial tricks and pushing the speed of his flight to it maximum limits. He realized that at the speeds he was going that Japan soon came onto the horizon. Ranma decided to slow down and enjoy the thrill of flight a bit longer. He then noticed that he was no longer alone in the skies as two jets that bore the Japanese Air Force insignia came from behind him.

"Awe, crap!" He thought as he tried to get away, but still being new to this flight thing didn't do a good job of it.

Ranma tried several times to out maneuver the jets but to no avail. The pilots saw the act of the bogie's erratic flight pattern as hostile and opened fire on it. Ranma tried his best at dodging the cannon fire but could not avoid most of them, after all there were two jets shooting at him at the same time. Ranma noticed that he was not ripped to shreds as 30mm. shells bounced off him and decided that retaliation might be bad thing, even though those pilots ruined one of his good shirts.

"O.K. Ya wanna play," Ranma thought.

Ranma boosted his speed and out maneuvered on of the jets and landed on its canopy surprising the pilot as he gave him the finger and zoomed off. That stunt cost Ranma as the other jet got a lock on him even at the speeds he flew and fired a missile towards him. Ranma tried his best to avoid the guided project tile but he couldn't shake it, he then dove towards the water. When he was about ten feet above the water he quickly turned and fire a ki bolt at the missile. The force of the explosion knocked Ranma into the water and when he surfaced he saw the jets headed to ward Japan. Ranma then hovered just above the waters and decided to fly low for now and headed towards Japan.

XxX

At the same exact moment someone shut off a large monitor in dark cave and tapped comm device on the ear-side of his cowl.

"Clark, we need to talk."

"Not now Bruce…I have a family situation I have to deal with."

"Clark, are you alright you sound…"

"I'm fine. I'll get back to you as soon as this is resolved. Ka-El out."

The brooding man leaned back on his large captain's chair and thought about the awkward communication with JLA leader. He then opened a come channel.

"Have you arrived?" He asked.

"The plane is about to taxi off to the runway." A stoic female said. "Your loaded and you send me on a coach flight instead of one of your privet jets." She added in dry humorless tone.

The man brooding in the cave had faint grin flashed on his face and suddenly disappeared before answering.

"You're going there as tourist, arriving in one of my privates jets could rile up the Chinese press and ruin my reputation, fraternizing with a girl half my age that was old enough to be my daughter."

There was groan at the other end of the comm.

"Seriously, stop taking humor lesson from Big S. I'll fill you in when I get there. Cassandra out."

End flashback

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted when a Cadillac sped by and nearly ran him over and were chased by two police squad cars. There were masked men hanging out of the rear windows of the Cadillac and firing assault rifles at the police before going back in side. Ranma gritted his teeth and flared his mask aura sped off after the Cadillac. Ranma stopped right in front of it slamming his hand on the hood of the speeding car. The Cadillac's abrupt stop caused the driver and front passenger who were not wearing a their seat belts to fly out the front wind shield. Ranma caught the two and slammed them on the hood of the car letting them fall on opposite sides. The two remaining assailants on the rear opened fire on Ranma only to be shocked when the bullets have no effects on him. One of the men reached down and took out a bazooka and fired it towards Ranma. Ranma not wanting to ruin another shirt sidestepped the on coming projectile, only to notice that it was now heading straight for a city bus.

"CRAP!" Ranma shouted as he took off for the projectile.

Ranma flew past the rocket just a few meters from the bus and crossed his arms as the rocket detonated when it hit him. The explosion knocked Ranma through the bus's front window. He quickly got up and noticed that on of the passengers were injured by flying glass. A young lady with auburn hair in Paige-boy hairstyle had a gash on her leg. Ranma gently raised the girl's leg and extracted a few bits of glass that were imbedded in her leg, making sure his aura flows through her to dull her pain. He then tore a piece of his shirt, exposing a well-toned abdomen that made the most of the ladies on board blush. He pressed a few pressure points on the girl's leg and wrapped the wound. He smiled at her making her blush darker and then flew out the bus window making all the women on board rushing to the front of the bus. Ranma rushed back to Cadillac and lifted it off the ground ala Action Comics #1 style and shook the remaining assailants in the car on to the street. By this time the press and a crowd have amasses around him as place the car down and collected the masked men. He looked at the logo on the car and it said TK-Tech on the back of a samurai wielding a boken.

After the masked men were taken away and the police showing their gratitude to Ranma's assistance the press and the crowd began to hound the young man with question and proposals.

"Who are?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can I bare your children?"

All this began to annoy Ranma and he took of into the air leaving a bewildered, yet excited crowd below. Unknown to him that the girl whose wound he tended to was looking at him through a pair of binoculars before he disappeared from view.

"Great!" Ranma thought as streaked through the skies and landed on the top of Tokyo tower. "This isn't exactly the way I hope to start helping people out. Now lets see," Ranma thought as he took out a map of Japan and tried to figure out how to get to the Saotome home from here.

Three hour later and making sure that he asked for direction when he got lost, he arrived at the Saotome house and was shocked at what he saw. The house was huge compared to the neighboring houses near by. The gate that surrounded the complex was high and thick enough to make the compound look like a fortress. Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from a house next door.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" came from a girl above Ranma falling with a smoke trail coming from the house that had an explosion from it.

Ranma instinctively caught the falling girl and noted the blond shoulder length hair and the rather cute light blue eyes behind large circular glasses.

"Ummm. Thanks. Now could you take about eight and a half steps to your right." The blond girl asked.

Ranma dumbly nodded and did as he's told when suddenly a giant metallic hand fell where he had once stood. Ranma placed the girl down and she took out a small device from her pocket and began to type codes into it. The giant metal hand then stated to crawl back towards the house it came from. The girl then turned to Ranma flashed him a killer smile that made her baby blues twinkle with delight.

"Thank you saving me. I'm Mina, Mina Kupida."


	11. Chp 10 Reunited Twice Over

Dear fans, minions, readers and Otakus

Wow this is turning out greater than I have imagined. I also decided to follow and keep one theme going with this fic. I'm not going to name names on who gave this advice to me but nonetheless you know who you are and thank you. That is, since this fic is an AU I really don't have to follow and particular continuity of any of the DC or anime verse. So you will see familiar faces and names on the anime side that will defiantly be not cannon to their related series, so be warned now.

Anyhow on the subject of the name Ra-El, I chose Ra for a reason, since Ra is the Egyptian Sun God. Which means in some form or another Ra-El means Son/Sun of the house El. After all the sun is the Kryptonian power source on Earth, so I made a part of his Kryptonian name. Some may say that this does not follow a three-letter name pattern set by previous comic writers. Well I say Kara Zor-El does not fit on that pattern as well. Some even suggested that I use Kon-El, which I know for a fact that DC used since it awkwardly spelled clone when rearranged. Jor-El, Zor-El was unique as they were and I wanted to garner that same uniqueness in not following trends. After all look at the trend in names that Superman comics had in sixty years. Lana Lang, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane, Lex Luther, Lionel Luther; I broke the pattern.

I was pleased to hear that some of liked the Action Comics #1 tribute I placed on Ranma's unscheduled début. Many thanks for those who liked it even though with came to early.

Anyways Enjoy the Chapter

XxX

Ra-El Chp 10 Reunited Twice Over

"Ranma, Ranma Saoto…"

"Mina dear, are you alright?"

That voice. That voice that echoed in his dreams, since he left home. It was that voice. The voice that he had wanted to hear for so long is here now. Existence it self stood still. Ranma's head turned ever so slowly (Insert slow motion and after imaging animation of Ranma turning in a black background) to the voice that never made him give up, no matter what Genma sadistically put him through. The first thing he was her eyes and slowly the rest came to focus ever so slowly. Those warm brown eyes caught his sapphire blue gaze and she knew what he felt. The auburn haired woman's trembling hand went to her lips as she caught her breath, as the young man's eyes began to glaze over with tears. There was silence, no sounds, no images; nothing existed in that small eternity of when those eyes met. Ranma wanted so badly to speak, but could barely from the words he so desperately wanted to say. He saw her walk towards him, crossing the darkness and with each soundless step she came closer.

"It's a dream, it has to be," Ranma tried to convince himself.

She drew closer and his breath stop as she raised her hand and cupped his cheek. When he felt her hand on his face he closed his eyes and his tears fell.

"Ranma." That voice through the darkness called.

"If I open my eyes, there will be no one. I will still be alone." Ranma said in barley a whisper.

Ranma felt another hand together now framing his face, which made him draw a deep breath.

"My son," That voice called to him at the verge of tears.

Ranma opened his eyes and the darkness was banished and the ghost that haunted him for ten years was in front of him in living flesh; and her hands on his face was warm. Warmer than any sleeping bag he slept in or roaring fire that he has sat by since he left.

"Ranma," she cried.

That voice pierced the silence and gave him breath and strength to speak.

"M..o..t..h..e..r," He barley said.

A dam of emotions burst as the auburn haired woman threw her arms around him and buried her head in chest and sobbed. Ranma felt her tears soak through his shirt as he slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I'm home… It's no dream." Ranma said as he clung the weeping woman with his own tears falling from his eyes.

For the first time in ten years Ranma held his mother, heard her voice, breath in the cheery blossom scent of her shampoo and for the firs time in very long time felt at home.

XxX

Up north, in an alien crystalline fortress, a lone figure was coming to terms with what he learned as the true history of Krypton and come to grips that he and Kara were no longer the only Kryptonians on Earth. If his uncle did manage to survive and came to earth so long ago, then wouldn't he have found him instead of the Kents? He tried to make sense of it all, and for once in life unsure of what may come, and so he would start to look for clues for anything that might help.

"Kara," He whispers knowing that if she was anywhere on the planet, then she would hear him. "Meet me at home in Smallville, it's important, and by the look of things Ma's making meatloaf. Bring desert, I'll bring the wife and wine"

He gathered a small crystal tablet and downloaded the information that was recently unlocked in the fortress' database into it. All this time Zod sought revenge on his father never knowing who really brought him down.

He then noticed an area f the fortress that was not there before. Another door in the armory appeared around the same time as the deluge of new information flooded the fortress' systems. He walked up to it and read the Kryptonian runes imprinted upon it. He ran his fingers against the runes the said; "Herein lays the greatest weapon of war and destruction or the greatest implementation of peace. Choose well bearer of Kry-Ou."

"What is this Kry-Ou," He thought.

He tried to open the door, but with no avail, nor did he find any details in the fortress' database about this new addition. He tired raw strength, but failed and even his heat vision left no mark. He knew that finding this barer of Kry-Ou would solve this puzzle. The man then took to the air and headed for civilization among a jungle of stone, steel and glass.

XxX

Somewhere in cave a man tuned off his gigantic monitor that he uses to keep an eye out for nearly every criminal activity in the world as well as anything out of the ordinary. Many have called him paranoid, but he believes that better results can be attained if prepared and right now the "out of the ordinary" seems to be this new hero in Japan. He opened a comm channel that registered somewhere in China.

"Have you found anything?"

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe me if I just told you, so I'm sending you visual data as we speak." A young woman's voice came from the speaker.

Bruce took the print outs from the printer and focused his attention the familiar symbol on the female statue's chest and a close up of the bracer and its alien markings on its right arm.

"Anything from the locals?"

"Not without me digging further and warranting a "Kiss of Death," which I have no intention of being in the middle off, since I have enough yahoos swearing eternal revenge on me and that's before Gotham.

"And this information has what value to me?"

"No… Never mind, what ever happened here form the look of things, happened about a week or so ago and they're keeping a tight lip on it. However, there is this folk song that's been floating around lately that might shed some light on some things."

"I was hoping that you didn't take this tourist thing too literally, it's just a cover you know?"

"And I said stop taking lesson on funny from Superman, anyways the lyrics has something to do with the photo of that statue I sent you."

"Very well, proceed."

"Well since I know your Qigong Cantonese sucks, I'll give you the bare bones of the song. The song says something about a handsome young warrior who fell from the heavens and thrice saved the village and a beautiful village shaman that captured his heart. One day a dragon came and tried to destroy the village. Both warrior and shaman danced a dance of death with the beast. The shaman fell and warrior cried out his sorrow and loss to the gods, who then responded by giving him a portion of their powers and on his chest he bared their mark. The dragon was defeated at cost of a life. The warrior then disappeared either to join his beloved beyond or assure that no loss like his ever happens again."

"…….."

"Batman!"

"…….."

"Batman?"

"I'm here. Good work, head back hear ASAP. I need someone in Gotham while I'm gone."

"Where are you off to this time, that you want me back so fast."

"I'm going to find and talk to "a warrior who fell from the heavens."

"Say that again, you're starting to sound like Specter."

"You have your instructions. Batman out!"

XxX

In the Saotome home three people were having some tea in the dinning room.

"I'm so sorry Mina. I've completely ignored you. It's just…"

"Don't worry about it aunty Nodoka. I'm glad to see you so lively again."

Mina then turned to Ranma with mischievous smile on her face.

"So your finally home huh, little Ranma?"

Ranma had that someone stepping over his grave feeling. The only feeling he got when he finds out that Genma has screwed with his life again. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise (which kinda weird as he has shoulder length hair) as the attractive girl before him seductively took of her glasses and bit on its earpiece. Ranma gulped and Nodoka giggled at her son's reaction.

"Mina…h…have we met before," Ranma asked. "I mean, before today that is."

"Whaaaaat? Ranma, you don't remember me," Mina said as her lips quivered.

And herein Ranma knew he was doomed. Ranma started to panic, seeing as he's all action and barely any socialization, has no clue what to do next. Nodoka moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried smile. That sent Ranma's imagination to overdrive.

"Noooooo! Not you too mom. Genma yes, but not you too," Ranma thought as his head turned back and forth from Nodoka and mina.

"Ranma while I'm glad that you carried me in your thoughts all these years, I also hoped that you carried some memories of Mina with you too." Nodoka serenely said.

All the while with every word that came from his mother's mouth, Ranma mentally chanted a prayer. Nodoka then stood up and took Mina's hand and placed it on his. Ranma heart began to hammer in is ribcage and threatened to leap out of his chest.

"After all Ranma, Mina and you are….."

TBC

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Gotcha! And Now The Conclusion to Chp 10

"Best friends." Nodoka finished.

And after that bit of information sunk in which left Ranma's mouth wide open and right eye twitching, the world went dark and a proverbial THUD came from when Ranma's unconscious from hit the dinning room floor.

TBC (No Really, Now Please Review)

Ja Ne'


	12. Chp 11 Haunted & Family Situation

Dear reader Fans and Otakus

I think this is just filler chapter so I can work on Wild Birds since OmegaPrimeX bailed on this story. So I have to now post twice, once for Nightwing and the other for Ranma. Damnit! This puts a monkey wrench in my plans, since I planed to do a Worlds Finest type of crossover fic with Ra-El and Robin (Ranma) and call it Words Wildest. Now that idea has been set aside till I can think of what to with it.

One other thing, I want to humbly apologize to Xtor49 for misspelling his name on my public replies. I'm sorry it took while, but I remembered. I really don't mind that sometimes my editing skills sucks, but I'd rather not misspell a reader's name as I find it insulting to them since they took the time to read and respond to my fics.

So enjoy this quick chappie

XxX

Ra-El Chp 11: Haunted & A Family Situation

Later that night Ranma slowly woke in a strange room that somehow seemed familiar. When he sat up, he noticed that he was on a bed instead of a sleeping bag or futon. He was still dressed in his travel clothes; somehow Mina and mom must have… Ranma's head sudden snapped up and looked around the room. The walls are a light blue and there was a large desk by the window. A nightstand with a lamp was in the right side of his bed with two medium size frames by a digital clock radio.

"I'm home," Ranma thought as he turned his attention the picture in the frames.

Ranma took the first frame and looked at the picture it held, it was his mother and he on his sixth birthday. Ranma vaguely remembered it as he placed it back on the nightstand took the other frame. The frame seemed to be made of some foreign metal that Ranma recognized as the ones his bracers were made out of. He looked at the picture and saw his mother and Jo-El and they looked very happy. His mother's smile was so bright and so full of life that Ranma felt her love Jo-El from just this picture.

"You have a nice room." A familial voice said.

Ranma quickly turned to see the source of the voice and was shocked to see a transparent Tsu-oap sitting on his bed.

"Your mom seems like a nice woman," she said with a smile.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Ranma yelled as fell he fell out off bed.

The door opened and Ranma's mother came in with a tray of food.

"Ranma, are you alright dear? Oh, hello" Nodoka said as she sees the spirit on her son's bed.

"Hello," Ranma heard his mother say, as in she can see her too. Ranma quickly got up off the floor. Ranma looked at Tsu-oap and his mother with a worried look on his face. Nodoka smiled at the specter as she placed the tray of food on Ranma's desk.

"Ranma, aren't you going to introduce mo to your friend," Nodoka asked.

"I…well you see…we…that is…" Ranma tried to explain why the ghost of his dead wife was in his room with no success.

Tsu-oap floated off of Ranma's bed and drifted over to Nodoka and bowed.

"Sorry to come unannounced Saotomesama. I am or was Ranma's wife." Tsu-oap said with a smile.

Ranma, of course jus stood there looking like the he stuck his hand in the cookie jar to get the last cookie before dinner and his mother just caught him.

XxX

Smallville Kansas

Superman with wife Lois Lane landed behind the Kent farm barn. Superman placed his wife down on her feet and quickly spun around and quickly turned into Clark Kent. He took his wife's hand and walked to Kent home. Clark knocked on the door and momentarily Clark's father Jonathan Kent answered the door.

"Clark son," Jonathan said as he gave his son a hug and turned his attention to Lois. "Lois, come on in guys Kara just got here herself and Martha has the table a set up, we can talk after dinner."

An hour or two later after dinner the Kent dining room came silent. Everyone looked at Clark who seemed all to quiet through out the whole meal. Kara looked at her cousin, with hanging around the new Batgirl she picked up something on reading people through their actions and right now what she saw from her cousin is doubt.

"O.k. Kal, you got us all here and you said you wanted to talk, so…" Kara said.

"Clark, if this other family thing…"

"No dad," Clark cut his father off. "There is no other family, I made my mind up long ago that that all those I love is family, Earth bound or Kryptonian. I called all of you here, because I recently found out that the certain history of Krypton as I was lead to believe was false."

There was a collective gasp as Clark began to them about the archive that were recently unlocked in the fortress and took out the crystal tablet and played its content and translated the text of what really happened.

"Kal, if this true then my father would have mentioned him at least once," Kara asked.

"Jo-El was erased from all known Kryptonian databases, hell he's probably not even in Brainiac's memory modules. He was not only was charged of treason for being a member of Zod's elite soldiers, but he was single-handedly responsible for Zod complete defeat and they thanked him by wiping him form existence." Clark nearly yelled as he slammed his fist on the table splitting it in half. "Ma, Pa, I'm sorry."

"Now don't go getting you cape in knot son, I was planning on building another dining table anyways. Now go on with what you were saying."

A few hours went by as Clark and his family discussed hid findings from the fortress, when suddenly a loud buzzing sound came from outside. Clark was the first out the door to see who the uninvited guest was. A Wayne Enterprise helicopter landed in front of the Kent house.

"I never thought that Bruce Wayne was the type to go slumming in Smallville of all places." Lois said as she stood behind Clark.

"Lois," Clark said as he gave her that look. "Stay here, I'll go talk to him and no snooping; because I'll know." Clark finished by tapping his ear and glasses.

"But."

"No buts Lois," Clark said as he made his way to meet the Bruce.

Bruce saw Clark walk up to him and he defiantly did not look happy.

"How did you know I was here," Clark asked him.

"You did say you had a family situation, unless you have another one on the side. Lana Lang perhaps." Bruce said with a sinister smirk.

Clark glared at Bruce.

"Bruce what the hell do you want?"

"Well since you asked so nicely…"

"Wait! Lets talk in the barn."

"The barn, Clark I'm wearing fifteen hundred dollar shoes."

"I know." Clark said wit a wicked grin.

XxX

Back at the Saotome home, in Ranma's room, Tsu-oap finished her story of how Ranma came to her village and his heroic deeds. Nodoka can't help but feel pride for her son that at such a young age possessed the strength to defend an entire village from danger and at the same time sympathy for the loss that has gone through in losing Tsu-oap.

"Tsu-oap dear, would mind if I ask, but what are you doing here," Nodoka asked.

Ranma walked towards Tsu-oap and tried to touch her check, but his hand passed through her. Tsu-oap closed her eyes at Ranma's bold act, not since that night that Ranma deepened their kiss did he ever do anything that was so intimate. Nodoka saw the pain flash through Ranma's eyes when he could not touch this young lady who's captured his heart. Tsu-oap raised her hand and touched Ranma's and even thought it slightly phased though him, Ranma felt the warmth of her ki flow through him closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When Ranma opened his eyes and took a look at Tsu-oap a gold aura encompassed her form and a fading red Ley line from her left pinky to his right.

"I think, I'm here to help Ranma to let me go," Tsu-oap said with a sad smile from her face.

Nodoka both pride and sympathy for the young that she would traverse beyond death to return and aid her love. Nodoka made her way to the door looking at the young couple never once thinking it odd that one of them was a wayward spirit.

"I'll be down stairs and let you talk. Should you need anything son, there in an intercom unit next to your bed." Nodoka said as she left.

When Nodoka left, Ranma sat on his bed with his head bent down.

"Oh, no you don't." Tsu-oap practically yelled as she went in front of him. "I did not come back from the great beyond only to have you sulk and about it."

"What would you have me do," Ranma snapped as he stood towering over the specter. "I failed you. I robbed the village of a good healer and they thanked me. Ku Lon… she adopted me."

"Get a hold of yourself. If there is anyone you failed, its yourself."

"What?"

"Ranma, it may have been only a week, but it was more than enough for me to know how special you are. I fell in love with who are despite the past you had. You never once looked down on me or the village even thought that person you thought was your father preached to you that women were weak. You have a great streak of good in you that I wanted so badly to be part of that I would lay down my life for it. You never failed me, my love."

"What happens now," Ranma said as a single tear fell from his eye.

"You live, my love. Fulfill the promise you made at my grave to my adopted mother."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps and when you do, you can tell me about her and your kids."

Ranma was shocked at what Tsu-oap said and she placed a kiss on his cheek before fading away.

"I love you," Ranma said to the fading spirit and in his heart and mind he heard her say lovingly, "I know my love, now live…for me."


	13. Chp 12 Good 2 B Home & Hunting

Dear readers, followers and Otakus (you know who you are)

Wow, I mean wow there are two major responses that really got to me, really got to me about last chappie. Mind you ther has been only a few out there that makes me want to quit this writing thing. Chief among them these:

"This fic showed a bit of promise in the beginning, but has quickly deteriorated into yet another mind self-gratification fic that litters"

"After reading the first 5 chapters on this story I had enough. You mangled it so badly and constantly that I could not enjoy it anymore."

Then out of right field I get these:

"I'm loving this story more and more after every chapter I read. You, my friend, are a great writer. This chapter in particular has made me realize that. The beginning was funny and warm at the same time. Emotional at the middle when the Kents get together and when Bruce Wayne arrives. And very touching in the end. I loved the exchange between Ranma and Tsu-oap; what they said to each other, so many emotions... you really get to inspire others to write, you know." Miguel Dubón

"I gotta tell ya, that ending was powerful. I read it and had to sit there a moment as my mind wondered. I had a mental image of when Ranma confronts his mom and friend downstairs where his head is bowed and the women feel bad for him. He raises his head and his eyes show that he's not sad, but determined to live his life like Tsu-oap wants him too. Like I said, that ending was just powerful. I can't wait for your next chapter." Jacketslacker

I can't thank you enough for those who stuck with me as this fic takes a life of its own. I do admit that I am not a great writer, fore as if any of you read the reviews section I suck as the flamers say so. As I said before I just have an over active imagination. I write more poetry than fiction and am still new to the whole fiction-writing thing. Poetry has very little rules of sentence structure and grammar, as it is expressive. So I'm real thankful for those who like the story enough to see past the speed bumps here and there. I really like the way the last chapter came to be, I did it while listening to Trains "When I Look To The Sky" and everything fell in to place and will be the theme song for this part of the story.

I've taken enough of your nonfic related reading time, so I do hope you enjoy the next chappie

Sayonara

Joel "JhyarelleDarkon" Nunez

XxX

Ra-El Chapter 12: Its Good To Be Home & Hunting Trip

It has been ten minutes or so since Tsu-oap vanished from his life once again, as Ranma stood near his bedroom window. Her words still echoes in his mind, as he gazes out at the blue skies of Japan.

"Live…for me."

He took out his Kryptonian bracer form his subspace pocket and with all his strength, he flattened the unearthly metal and fashioned it into a frame similar to the one that held his mother and father's picture. Ranma wished that he had a picture of her to put in it. Suddenly the yin-yang dragon symbol that Ku Lon placed on his right hand by manipulating the Ley line of his lifelines appeared and began to glow. Ranma noticed picture of a smiling Tsu-oap began to materialize in the metal of the frame. The picture of her smiling in her rather revealing battle regalia was now and forever immortalized in this alien steel, he then placed it among the others on his nightstand.

Ranma reached into his subspace pocket again and retrieved a slender wooden box. On its surface there was in encryption in Cantonese engraved into the wood.

"My most cherished treasure which can be shared when placed upon the winds."

Ranma opened the box and took out the ivory flute that once belonged to Tsu-oap, the very one that she taught him how to play. He began to play a song that Tsu-oap taught him and soon the entire room filled with a sweet haunting melody.

Downstairs Nodoka filled Mina in on what happened upstairs and what happened to Ranma in China. Needless to say, there is now a chibi version of Mina on the living room couch biting on her handkerchief with two arcs of tears falling from her eyes after hearing Ranma's tragic tale. Nodoka's ears perked up as she heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. She looked at Mina and place a her index finger in front of her lips silencing Mina's whimpering as she used her other hand to press the mute button in the intercom unit on the wall and turning on the receiver. A slow haunting melody filled the room as every note carried the emotion of the player. Nodoka wiped a tear that fell as she continued to listen to her son's performance.

XxX

Inside the Kent Farm Barn, Smallville Kansas

Clark sat on bail of hey as Bruce came in.

"What do you know Bruce," Clark asked as he stood up and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, for one thing Clark you're not acting like yourself," Bruce responded eyeing the "Man of Steel."

"Look Bruce, there's a lot of things that came up recently that's been rather unsettling for me. Sorry if I'm being an ass about things."

"Don't worry about. Is that how I come out as when I'm on the defensive?"

"Worse, D… Nightwing told me enough ghost stories of how you run things."

"Well, I do have a "Bat-assed" reputation to maintain."

"You're learning Grasshopper."

"Cassandra's right, I should stop taking humor lessons from you."

"Yeah, some how I don't see you doing stand up in "the suit" if we ever decide to have a JLA open mic-night."

"Yeah, then we'll have to suffer through a Steel and Flash's version of "Ebony and Ivory."

"Or Ollie's version of "I Will Survive."

Both men had chills ran down their spines followed by a hearty laughter the resonated through the barn, one coming from a very unlikely source.

"We good then," Clark said as raised his fist to Bruce.

"Worlds finest as always," Bruce said as he knocked his fist with his. "Now that we're done with this Hallmark moment, what's gotten your cape in a tight knot?"

(AN: It's was that or had Bruce say, "Who put too much starch on your red undies?")

Clark filled Bruce in with what he told everyone else during dinner.

"This explains a lot of things, as well makes sense of a set of unexplainable occurrences around Asia as of late," Bruce said he took out a folder from his trench coat and handed it to Clark.

"When were these taken," as Clark quickly went over all files and pictures, which meant he memorized all its content in two seconds.

"Several days ago, I sent Batgirl to China after some unexplained occurrences, to do some recon for me. A powerful laser was fire into the air from China that showed up on the JLA satellites about two and half weeks ago, a week after that a 3.0 quake shook a section of the Bayankala range in China that has been known to have no major faults or tectonic activity as of late. The following day after the quake, another laser was fire from somewhere around the same vicinity. Yesterday I received those pictures from Cassandra from a village in the Bayankala area in China called the Josenketsu. She also made note of a hero mentioned in a recent folk tale as "A warrior who fell from the heavens." Clark the radioactive signature of both laser occurrences are similar to the ones you, Kara and Conner emit when you use you laser vision.

XxX

Another ten minutes passed after Ranma's concert, he came downstairs. He saw his mother sitting on the couch next to Mina. When the chibi Mina saw him, she launched herself from the couch and glompped onto him. For a second there Ranma thought the girl was coming on to him, but pushed that thought aside as he heard her babbling about how sad she was for what happened him and will do her best to cheer him up. He looked down that the sobbing girl currently attached to his chest and smiled, barely a day home and he already have a friend that actually missed him beside his mother when he was gone. Ranma raised his head to look at his mother and was rewarded with a smile that was only hers.

Nodoka stood up and asked," What became of you wife's spirit dear?"

Mina ears perked up when she heard this.

"She and I talked, something we never really did much of when I was in the village. We opened up of a few things that we were too naive to acknowledge. After that she made me promise to do something for her."

"What did she ask son?"

A sparkle of hope shined from Ranma's eyes when smiled and answered his mother's question.

"She asked me to live… for her."

Nodoka smiled at the maturity that her son has shown.

"You're taking this rather well mom."

"Oh, and how would you think I handle this situation?"

"I thought you'd break out some Japanese paper fans and start dancing around for joy and when you found out that she's…" Ranma couldn't finish.

"Ranma were here for you Ranma, you can always count us. I really missed you when you left." Mina said when she pealed her face of Ranma's chest.

When Ranma looked at Mina's tear stricken, but smiling face and puppy dog eyes and he did not notice his mother shove a paper fan into the couch cushions. Nodoka got up from her seat and waked towards Ranma and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home son."

"It's good to be home."

"Now tell me what became of Genma." Nodoka asked in frigged tone.

XxX

Sometime later somewhere in China a large crystalline figure wandered aimlessly through dense woodland area. The creature knew not how it got there, but nevertheless rather upset, like it searching for something or some one lay accountable for his current situation.

"Where the hell am I," it thought.

"Why do I fell so sluggish and why can't I remember anything?"

Suddenly the creature stumbled into a small river cutting trough the forest and as it got up up, he noticed a bizarre creature looking back at him from the water. It took a moment to figure out that the creature that stared back from the water was him. Rage filled his eyes as he tried to smash the reflection from the water to no avail. As his rage grew, his entire body started to glow a dark green and cried his frustrations to the heavens. His body fired off a large green ray skyward.

XxX

Above the Earth in the JLA Watch Tower several alarms sounded off and various monitors plotted locations in Asia as a massive radioactive blast was recently fired. A tall green man in a cape walked up to one of the station operators and asked what's going on.

"Sir a large concentrated Kryptonite radiation discharge has been spotted by one of our satellites in Asia, somewhere in China."

Suddenly a drop dead gorgeous raven-haired woman in a (AN: best way to describe WW outfit folks sorry) battle bikini, tiara and bracers entered the room and headed towards the tall green man.

"Jon what's going on?"

"Apparently a massive Kryptonite radiation discharge was picked up on satellite a moment ago, somewhere in China. Diana, I think that we should get Kal on the comm. immediately."

"Agreed, I'll get on it. See if the location of the blast can be pin pointed to a specific are in China, I have friends there and don't want them involved if possible."

XxX

Smallville Kansas

"What? I'm on my way."

"Watch Tower."

"Yea."

"I'll meet you there."

Clark rushed to the Kent house and asked Kara to give Lois a lift to Metropolis as quickly changed to his well recognized uniform and bid all his family good bye and zoomed off in streak of crimson and azure.

Back at the Kent barn

"Charley you can head back to Gotham, I'll be staying with the Kents for a while longer." Bruce said as hung up his cellular phone.

"Watch Tower," a dark brooding voice said. "I need a "private" table for one."

The current transport operator knew who placed the transport order and thought that the world must be coming to an end, because there was a slight dry humor in the request placed. To make it even worse that was a Flash line he used.

XxX

Three hours, two orders of Japanese take out, restraining Nodoka via a some sort of force bubble device of Mina's, taking the Saotome honor blade from her, and calming her down enough; Ranma finished his whole story that dealt with Genma Ikari. Ranma was quite impressed at Mina's restraint while he continued with his story. Unknown to Ranma, Mina had already sent a remote command to her house and her P.E.T. dug up all criminal info on Genma Ikari via her cousin's JLA world criminal database connection and now a swarm miniature hovering Pica-chus with an explosive gel center is hunting down Genma Ikari via his last known whereabouts.

"When I get my hands on his furry ass, there will not be enough hide to make a decent rug." Nodoka screamed in side the force bubble and a few other colorful terms and threats she intends to bring upon Genma.

Mina and Ranma had matching expressions on their faces, which consisted with a pair of hanging chopsticks from their mouths and dot for eyes, as they heard Nodoka's ability to out talk a USMC drill sergeant. This defiantly puts a damper in how the two teens ideas of Nodoka as a traditional Japanese woman. When she finally got a hold of herself, Mina released from the force bubble. She took the Saotome honor blade and placed it back on the on the wall mount.

"I'm sorry about that kids. I guess I should have listed to your grandfather Ranma, Genma was a dishonorable bastard." Nodoka said as her aura made it visible.

By this time Mina was starting to get rally nervous a s she saw a red halo of light encompass her aunty Nodoka's body.

"Mina, its getting late, maybe you should make your way home. If you want to spend the night, you should inform your uncle Theodore tough. You know I don't like it when he pops in unannounced." Nodoka said a she went to a large cabinet by a samurai armor in the living room.

"Shoot! I was supposed to e-mail the new blueprint of Gina's new car to her hours ago. I got to go, thanks for dinner aunty. I really glad that you're back Ranma." Mina said as she planted a quick kiss on Ranma's cheek and took out what looked like a cellular phone shaped like a white cat.

"Artemis, teleportation now. This is priority one."

A bright light surrounded Mina's body and in a second she disappeared. Ranma was shocked at what happened, not including the kiss and was soon waving his hands in the space where she vanished.

"Don't mind her dear, she does that a lot," Nodoka said a she walked towards him.

"She does?"

Nodoka nodded her head as she handed Ranma a long metal case made of a similar metal that his bracers were made off.

"Your fa…real father has left a few of his things behind, chief among them this. I knew that he wanted you to have it. Now get some rest my son, tomorrow is gonna be a big day for both of us." Nodoka said as she returned to her seat on the couch and took a sip of her tea.

"What gonna happen tomorrow mom?"

It wasn't the answer the shocked Ranma the most; it was the fact that his mother said it with a straight face and a smile on her face.

"Why, we're going to skin a panda of course."


	14. Chp 13 Good Wild Hunting & Suit Up

Dear readers, minions and Otakus (specially the one to the right, yea you the short one)

Last chappie Gold Diggers were mentioned. I repeat mentioned, as they will never be in this fic as I'm already dealing with two large worlds ad it is. Any way here's the legal jargons that suppose to go with mentioning the Gold Digger characters. Gold Digger is owned and produced by Fred Perry and Antarctic Press all blah, blah, blah. I ain't making a dime on this.

This chappie will contain foul language and suggestive comments. If that offends you? So will being anywhere in the World Wide Web. This chappie will show my great dislike for Genma, let me make that clear I want him dead. When any one says "that I don't want that even for my worst enemy", I'd wish it on him. I also hate Akane. But I spared her my rage in this fic, as I'll get a lot of heat from to a lot of Akane-shiters…er shippers about it. So this chapter will center my rage towards that fat retarded panda Genma.

So Enjoy

XxX

Ra-El Chp 13: Good Wild Hunting & Suit Up

Ranma woke in his room, still getting used to the idea that he's really home. He went to the desk near the window and opened the long metal case his mother gave him yesterday and stared that the alien sword that lay on red and blue cloth. It looked like a combination of a ninjato's with a thin flat blade and an English dual edged long sword. The guard similar to that of a katana's which has the shape and markings of house of El's family crest and the blade's handle was made of a dark green crystal that can either be held to use in a single or two handed style. Kryptonian runes were inscribed on the blade that said, "He who wields this blade shall choose wisely. Tool of destruction or "KEY" of salvation." Ranma took the blade from the case and gave it a few practice swipes. Suddenly he felt a shift in his aura and Ley lines formed from his arm and started to flow into the sword. The runes started to glow and whole blade began to hum and a yellow beam came from the blade and shot to Ranma's forehead.

Deep in Ranma's mind:

"I see that you have found your birth right my son."

"Father."

"I may be far from you, but you will never be alone, even at time of my death. All that I am, all that I've learned and all that I feel, all of this and more now flows within you, this all I can give you Ra-El. My Son."

The beam of light from the sword faded and Ranma was in room again, when he heard the paging of the intercom near his bed.

"Umm…"

"Ranma, dear. Breakfast fast is in fifteen minutes."

His stomach answered before he did.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Ranma walked back to the metal case on his desk. He took the cloth from the case which he now noticed as a sash and underneath it was the matching scabbard to the sword witch had the family crest both Saotome and El in Kryptonian runes on one side. Sheathing the sword and placing it in his subspace pocket, Ranma went downstairs.

After breakfast Ranma and his mother went out side the house past the large gates to see a black limo waiting for them.

"Mom is this…"

"Yes Ranma, you could say that our family is well to do. Which is why we must finish the mess with Genma. I really do not wish to wait till the Emperor finds out about this and have him handle this situation in his own way." Nodoka said as the driver greeted her.

"Emperor?"

"Ranma, the Saotome name has been long been apart of Japanese history and our clan has always held a high prestige."

"Hi Ranma. Good morning aunty Nodoka." Mina said as she and blue haired young lady waked out her house.

"H-hi Mina-chan." Ranma said.

"Mina are you on your way to school," Nodoka asked.

"Yup, Ami here came by to walk with me. By the way Ranma this is my good friend Ami Muzino and if you behave yourself, I might just convince her to give you her phone number," Mina said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Hello Ranma, so you're the friend Mina talked about that just returned." Ami said as she tired to shake his hand.

However Ranma had a far off look in his face and then shook his head and shook her hand.

"Is something wrong," Ami asked.

"Na, I just had a weird vision of you with a mallet hitting me on the head," Ranma said then slapped his right hand to his mouth and jumped into the limo.

"Don't mind him, he's just shy," Nodoka said to two bewildered girls. "Mina would you do me a favor and stop by tomorrow before you go to school. I want you to walk with Ranma to school so he can register."

Mina's eyes lit up at Nodoka's request and could agree fast enough.

"Well then we'll see you tomorrow Mina, I wouldn't want you to be late for school. Me and Ranma are going hunting so we'll see you later." Nodoka said as she entered the limo.

An hour and half and one town later Ranma and Nodoka's limo pulled up to a stone gated house in Nerima. A taxi momentarily pulled next to the limo. Ranma rang the bell near the double doors and was surprised to see the same pageboy styled brown haired girl he treated in the bus the other day during that fiasco near the police station answer the door. Nabiki Tendo can't help but feel a familiarity to the blue-eyed pigtailed boy looking at her. She assessed the young man and the flags signals cute, strong, but lacking in the brains area, which is a turn off for her.

"Do I know you," she asked.

"Don't think so," Ranma said as he adjusted the collar of his red silk shirt as he felt shrink two time smaller than it was.

"Oh well, your loss."

Nabiki quickly waked passed Ranma with suitcase in tow and handed to taxi driver. At that time Nodoka stepped out of the limo.

"Nabiki where are you going in such a rush," Nodoka asked.

"Aunty, I'm following Kasumi's lead. I'm tired of putting my life on hold to keep this place afloat, just as Kasumi is tired of being a housewife at twenty. To make it worse that bastard Genma not only took a pass at Kasumi, but me as well. That asshole even tried to pay me to keep the fact the he took a pass at us from my dad. What make this more painful than it is already is, that daddy believes Genma over his own daughters." Nabiki said in tears.

"Nabiki what about Akane," Nodoka asked as she held the girl in her arms.

"She… I sent her to stay with Sakura and her mom, she's mother's sister when I heard that Genma made a pass at Kasumi. Those two asshole are drunk half the time and I know that one day Genma would probably wind up hurting one of us." Nabiki continued.

Ranma heard enough of this as his battle aura flare it fire color.

"Not after I'm done with him," Ranma said as he rushed through the gates.

He found the source of all this pain, pain only Genma Ikari is capable of. Sitting in front of sogi boar with a man with shoulder length black hair, mustache and black gi. Ranma grabbed a shocked Genma and punched him in the jaw sending the bald man crashing into backyard wall. Outside both Nodoka and Nabiki saw the Genma shaped figure imbedded into the Tendo perimeter wall. Nodoka instructed the limo driver to take Nabiki's suitcase and put it in the limo and to pay the cab for his time, as she and Nabiki went inside to see what is going on. They came in time to see Ranma rush to the wall imbedded Genma and proceeded to pummel him with a storm of punches and kicks. Ranma held back and knew that killing him will not erase all that he did.

"You ungrateful boy, why did you not find me since you were alive," he said.

"Cause I rather be dead, than be in any way associated with you. You son of a bitch. Do you have to fuck up every single life to come in contact with," Ranma yelled as he grabbed Genma by his gi and slammed him hard on the ground.

"Now what is the meaning of this," shouted the man in the black gi. He suddenly felt a long blade resting at base of his throat; he followed blade with his eyes and found the red headed woman holding katana in a kimono and ceased to speak.

"Soun, you have a lot to answer to. Primarily why you have been shielding Genma's presence every time I came by," Nodoka said emphasizing the part by tugging on the blade hard enough to prove her point.

Ranma's eyes filled with rage, wanted nothing more than to finish Genma where he was.

"Listen here now son…"

Ranma raise him from the ground formed a red ki blade on his fist that manifested as three ten inch catclaws and his eyes were glowing red with white slits in the middle.

"Listen you piece of shit, I have never been or will ever be your son. You are not my father. There is nothing in you or your fucking bloodline that can even come close to what my father was," Ranma spat a Genma.

Genma looked at Nodoka with pleading eyes, but only got a cold stare of a woman scorned.

"He's right Genma, you are in no way even close to equal the man Ranma's father was." Nodoka said coldly.

"You lying bitch, I…"

Genma could not finish his threat as Ranma picked him up by his larynx.

"You will never harm any one I love. EVER!" Ranma shouted as he turned him around and stabbed his ki claws at a specific spot on his back.

Genma never pain like this before as all the strength in his body felt like its being drained from him.

Later police sirens were heard and the police came though the double doors and asked who called. Nodoka had admitted to the call and handed them the three out of several case files Ranma had managed to find about Genma Ikari. Genma was placed in handcuffs, which he noticed that he was having problems escaping from.

"What have you done to me boy," He shouted as the officers held him down, which surprisingly for a man of his size and weight was rather easy.

"I've taken all you hold dear from you Genma. The pressure point and ki point I destroyed on your back not only zaps your strength, to that of an infant, but also forever sever your ability to use your ki again. There is no known cure," Ranma said with a triumphant smile on his face.

Nabiki stood there behind Nodoka and marveled that the boy's abilities and tried hard to remember where if the boy in front of her and the boy that treated her leg the other day were the same.

"It couldn't have been the same guy," She thought. "This guy is different. The guy in the bus the other day was calm and in control."

Nabiki's thoughts were interrupted when a man in a white opened shirt and red shirt came through the large double doors of the Tendo compound.

"Chief Saeba, what are you doing here," Ranma asked as he shook the chief's hand.

"I heard the word that Genma Ikari was captured over the radio at HQ, naturally I want to check it out for myself and make sure that this is no joke."

Genma immediately recognizes the chief's voice and plead his case.

"Ryo, is that you? C'mon Ryo, you know…"

The chief walked up to him and said, "Genma you asshole, this is beyond me this time. Oh by the way, since it's really you, I happened to have invited all of the families that you have dealt with. Yup all six filling cabinets full of the people you screwed over are at station right now, waiting to have a chat with you."

Chief Saeba turned to Ranma and said, "I take it you and your mom are the only ones no going right Ranma."

"Right chief, I did what I came here to do, now haul that piece of crap away for good. However," Ranma said as formed a water sphere with his hand and threw it at Genma and triggered his. "This is his curse, make sure where ever you put him that they know of it."

There were a brief stares and taunts the humiliated Ikari as he was dragged kicking and growling waving a wooden sign that says, "NNNNNooooooooooooooooooooo."

Soun chose at that moment to speak.

"You see Nabiki, Genma is gone. There is no need for you to leave…"

Ranma then stepped in front of Nodoka and Nabiki and pushed Soun away.

"Your no better a father even when he wasn't here, she has a right to choose how she lives," Ranma said defiantly.

"Now see here. Who do you think you…"

"He my son Soun," Nodoka interrupted. "And he's right, until you straighten up your life, Nabiki will be staying with us."

Both Nabiki and Ranma were surprised to hear this.

"I am?"

"She is?"

Moments later Nodoka, Nabiki and Ranma were in the limo headed back to Juban.

"Aunty are you sure you want me to stay with you. I mean you just got back together with your son, I don't want to intrude," Nabiki asked.

"Sure I am Nabiki. The Saotome house is more than enough to accommodate your sisters and us. You should call them," Nodoka said cheerfully.

"I think Kasumi and I would be more comfortable at your house, Akane has issues with guys and Ranma here looks like he's better than in martial arts. That's another thing that might cause problems, since she thinks that she Kami's gift to martial arts. If you're really sure about this I can call her as soon as we get to your place."

"What about you Ranma, do you mind having two lovely young women live with us for a while?" Nodoka asked her son.

Ranma who since the leaving the Tendo home has been rather quiet turned from looking out the window and looked at his mom.

"Look mom who you welcome into your house is your decision. I really shouldn't have a say in this." He said solemnly.

"Yes, you do. It's your home too. I don't want my sister and I to be there, knowing you're uncomfortable with it. I…"

"Ms. Tendo," Ranma cut her off. "You do know that Genma and your father has arranged a marriage between me and you or one of your sisters. It's probably a con so that ass Genma could screw you guys out house and home to satiate his greed. I just… "

Suddenly the limo stopped and Nodoka asked what was going on.

"Sorry Saotome sama, there is a building on fire down the block and the police are detouring us to a different route." The driver said.

Ranma's ears perked up the mention of the fire. Ranma opened the car door went out.

"Mom I'm…" Ranma caught him self as he looked at his mother and then Nabiki.

"I'm gonna go for a walk and clear my head. I'll met you at home."

Ranma then took of toward the direction of were the fire trucks were going. Nabiki thought something was up, but couldn't act on it and make aunty Nodoka suspicious. Nabiki knew that Ranma was running towards the building that was on fire. To what, help? He'd just be in the way or become a one of the casualties.

"Aunty he…" Nabiki

"Let him be dear. Just like his father, Ranma has a macho and tender side to him. Let him cool down and we'll talk to him when he gets home." Nodoka said as she placed her hand on Nabiki's.

XxX

Over forest tops in the Byankala area in china, John Stewart the Green Lantern scanning the area said to have had a large Kryptonite radiation was suppose to have occurred. While below him doing a real good version of a Cirque De'sole' acrobat, Mari McCabe, Vixen was doing the same.

"Are you sure you can't find anything," Diana said from her COM at the Watch Tower.

"Positive princess, Vixen and I have been her for hours and nothing."

"Ok John, discontinue the search and don't call me princess."

GL landed near Vixen.

"I take it they called off the hounds and we can play hooky." Vixen said seductively as wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"I always up for a little "Jungle Boogie," John said as he started to kiss her.

"Ahem. John, Mari, if you don't mind. If you two are going to "enter"tain each other while your down there, you might want to turn off your COM units before you do as we can see and hear you with one of the Watch Tower's satellites" An all too familiar dark voice came from both GL's and Vixen's COMs.

"If not well sell the video rights on E-bay and make millions," said a familiar speedster's voice.

It wasn't being caught in a compromising position that shocked the two, it was who and how they delivered that information to them.

"Oh…" John

"My…" Vixen

"God…" together.

"Bruce told a joke and shared the punch line with Flash." The shocked couple shouted in unison.

High above the Watch Tower, Batman flipped the off the COM switch and knocked fist with Superman.

"That was nice touch using Flash's voice," Batman said as he got of his chair.

"Any time bats, don't ever let any one tell you you're a crazed loner," Superman said in a perfect impression of Flash. Got to love precise muscle control.

XxX

Juban

Back at the Saotome home, Nodoka was preparing dinner, when she felt a presence in the room with her.

"Mom," Ranma's voice resonated near by.

"Ranma is that you," She whispered.

"Yeah. Is Nabiki around?"

"No, she's upstairs asleep. The day's chaotic events has taken its toll on her and is now resting."

"Good," Ranma said as he materialized in front of his mother.

"Goodness! What happened to you," Nodoka asked as she saw Ranma's current state.

Ranma looked like he walked through hell and back, cover with soot and ash, various parts of his clothes ripped and burnt.

"Well there were areas too dangerous for the fire men to get to and people still in those areas, I hade to get them out. I also found this little guy in the alley next to his dead mother and figured we could give it a good home." Ranma said as a tiger striped kitten popped its head from Ranma's shirt.

"We sure could," Nodoka said as she took the kitten from him and began to pet it.

"Have you named him yet?"

"Lime, his name is Lime."

"Don't you think that Lime is an odd name to name a cat that looks like a tiger?"

"No, but t if "he" ever finds out he might try to kill me," Ranma thought.

"What about your Neko-ken son?"

"Yea well, lets call this therapy and go on from there."

"Alright now why don't you got get cleaned up dinner is almost done and I presume you do not want to have to explain to Nabiki why you look like you lost a fight to a bomb," Nodoka said with a smile.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear."

"I really like helping people out and I can't do it by being a ninja all the time. I also can't keep doing this to my wardrobe. I need a different set of threads that's a little more durable to the kinds of scrapes I'm gonna be in. I'm gonna need a disguise."

"Well son, I guess we'll have to get you a new "SUIT," Nodoka said with a smile as she filled up with pride for her son.


	15. Chp 14 Cat Fight Of A Different Nature

Hi folks

Just another filler chappie to tie you off till I break out the suit. I just got my copy of Mortal Kombat Armageddon and I'm currently messing around with the "kreate a karacter" options for an idea of Ra-El's outfit. I'm nearly done and currently writing his debut as a superhero chapter. So please be patient as I go about doing so. Oh by the way I love hearing angsty love songs while writing this fic, it helps me with the dialogue and pacing so if you can recommend some to me I would love it. Songs like "Good Bye My Lover" by James Blunt, Train's "When I Look to the Sky" and "Rainy Day" by Big Dismal, I 'd really appreciate it. Right now chapter 15 is being written with the following songs playing, the Frey "How to Save A Life" and Train's "When I Look In The Sky" and Big Dismal's "Rainy Day"

See you all next chapter

Sayonara

JhayrelleDrakon

Ra-El Chp 14: Cat Fight Of A Different Nature

Ranma awoke the following day and went about his morning ritual, which meant that he was in the back yard of the Saotome home doing morning katas. Not wanting to attract too much attention to who ever might be looking, Ranma used simple styles that were similar to Asian martial arts style. Now having a guest and another one on the way in the house limited his outlet for advanced martial arts. Ranma pushed this these thoughts aside fro now as he flowed through a simple Jo-Ryu-El kata. His mother watches from the kitchen window as her son perform a martial ballet that was both beautiful and deadly. She felt a slight pang in her heart as she remembers Jo-El doing the same thing in the early morning, when he was here. Now as she watches her son go through similar movements as Jo-El once did, Nodoka let out a sigh as she smiled.

"Something interesting in the back yard aunty," Nabiki said as she yawned when she walked in the kitchen. Nabiki is not a morning person as she's still in her pajamas and had her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the view," Nodoka said with a smile.

"Oh, come on, it's just a back yard what could… possibly… Oh!"

Nabiki could not finish her sentence as she took a look out the kitchen window. From where she stood, the first thing she was the muscular back of a young man doing katas. Nabiki traced every muscle with her eyes as they flexed or contracted, while the practitioner continued his exercise. Hearing Nodoka laugh brought Nabiki out of her stupor.

"While I do approve your tastes Biki-chan, I do hope you give him some time to heal from the loss of his first love," Nodoka said as she continues prepare breakfast.

"So he got dumped, it doesn't mean that I'll be trailing after him."

"I fear the loss my son has experience is quite "permanent" dear, but I assure you that who ever my son chooses to hold dear in his heart will truly be a lucky young lady."

Ranma at that exact moment decided to enter the kitchen having finished his morning routine. Nabiki had a blush on her face as Ranma nearly brushed by her.

"Ranma breakfast will be done soon, why don't you take a bath and freshen up before we all sit down and eat," Nodoka said.

"Sure mom," Ranma responded and then turned to Nabiki and noticed that Nabiki's face was all red. "You alright Nabiki?"

Nabiki shook her head before saying anything and steeled herself and slipped her "Ice Queen" mask on.

"I'm fine Saotome, just not a morning person like you. Now hit the shower, you stink," Nabiki finished her statement with a smirk.

After Ranma finished his bath, he made his way to his room, until he was dragged into Nabiki's room via his pigtail. Nabiki now had a freshly showered, water beading of his body; towel wrapped around his waist and pretty ticked Ranma in her room. Suddenly Nabiki had another flash of that young man who treated her leg and blush crept on her face.

"He can't be," she thought. "Could he?"

"You could have asked me to come in you know or at the least could have waited till I was decent before you did," Ranma said in an annoyed tone.

Nabiki snapped out her flashback.

"What ever Saotome. I wanted to talk to you, since you had to go for a "walk" yesterday."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want to make sure you're ok with this me and Kasumi being here."

"I said I don't mind since this is mom's house, she could use the company now and then too, since I'm gonna be in school soon."

"What are you hiding Saotome, is it this whole arranged marriage thing that dumb-fuck Genma sat up?"

"No Ms. Tendo."

Ranma then opened the door to leave.

"Just what is with you Saotome?"

"My life's in an open book in the horror and abuse section of the book store Tendo san and as you put it my social kills is out of date. Oh, while you're here I really appreciate it if you kept you mercenary dealings out side theses walls."

With that, Ranma left a stunned Nabiki. Nabiki on the other hand was between ticked and really turned on. Nabiki also swore that she would do everything she can to find out what made this particular "wild horse" so wild.

Later at breakfast, the meal went by peacefully and with small talk here and there. Later the doorbell rang and Nabiki answered it. The blond with glassless eyed her with a calculating stare and Nabiki returned it.

"You! What are you doing here and where is Ranma," the blond asked suspiciously.

"She's just a guest of the family Mina," Ranma cut in before Nabiki could answer.

Nabiki turned around to see Ranma in a school uniform and was literally blown away with what she saw. Ranma stood in front of her, his broad shoulders filling the frame of the suit. She never noticed before that Ranma was a about a head taller than her, definite eye candy in her books. The material of the uniform seems to hug the young man's body intimately and his wild shoulder length hair now tame by a pigtail that hung behind his head revealing a rugged handsome face. Further gawking or fantasizing by Nabiki was interrupted when Mina passed by her the give Ranma a hug. Momentarily Mina was dragging Ranma out the door ignoring Nabiki.

"Mom I going to register for school with Mina, I'll be back as soon as I can," Ranma called out to his mother.

"Be Safe dear," was heard from the kitchen.

Ranma and Mina were almost out the door when,

"You could at least introduced your friend to your fiancé, Ranma," Nabiki said wickedly.

Mina's eyes nearly popped out head and on to her glasses at the comment and Ranma's reaction was to turn towards her and glare, then his eyes started to glow in a red cat's eye shape like the ones that he manifested when he confronted Genma the other day. Nabiki too noticed that she said too much. Ranma was about to respond, while trying to reign in his temper; but was beaten to the punch by Mina.

"How dare you? Ranma kun is currently mourning the death of his wife and mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmm mmm mm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmmm,"

Mina speech was muffled as Ranma clamped his hand over her mouth, with his eyes still glowing red and looking at Nabiki as if she a cornered mouse.

"Narrrrrrrr-biiii-krrrrrrriiii," Ranma said in a tone that sounded more alike a large wild cat roaring her name.

It sounded dangerously sexy to Nabiki somehow, but knew she just bit off more than she could chew.

"Ranma, you're going to be late," Nodoka said standing by the kitchen door.

Ranma turned to his mother; he slowly closed his eyes and calmed himself and when his eyes reopened those cerulean orbs returned. Ranma nodded and dragged Mina arms flailing, feet kicking and still trying to chew Nabiki out with Ranma's hand over her mouth out the door.

"Well Nabiki, you sure know liven things up around here." Nodoka said as she walked by her to close the front door.

Nabiki collected herself from what just occurred, Nodoka just rescued her from a major tongue lashing by Ranma.

"Well aunty maybe this place needs to be liven up," she said as she places her poker face back on.

Outside the Saotome gates Ranma tried his best to calm his best friend down from her rant.

"The nerve of that girl. Who does she think she is? What am I saying, the "Ice Queen" of Nerima would know how to act if her own mother died and…"

"She doesn't know," Ranma cut her off.

"Whaaaaat," Mina said after hearing what Ranma said through her own rant.

"She doesn't know and I didn't want her to know."

"Sorry Ranma kun, but I just can't stand her you know. Her extracurricular activities make her the wrong person to hang with."

"You mean the fact that she a mercenary for hire that would probably sell the closest relative to get by, I don't think so. I think that she had to grow up too fast too soon and she's just trying to protect herself her sisters by any means she can accomplish it."

Mina was surprise at what Ranma just said about the legendary "Ice Queen" of Nerima.

"And thanks to you by the way, she now has some dirt on me." Ranma said as he very lightly tapped her forehead.

Ranma was currently looking at a chibi Mina looking at ground while touching the tips of her index fingers together.

"You're forgiven Mina, we'll talk about it after school over some ice cream, my treat," Ranma said as his arm around the girl.

Mina graced Ranma with a bright smile as they began to make their way towards the school. About a half hour of walking they made it to the gates of Crossroads H.S.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Suddenly a brown haired girl in a pony tail came tackling Ranma with a war cry of, "SEEEEMMMMPPPPAAAAIIIIII"

AN: Just kidding folks that meeting is held off till later.


	16. Chp 15 Bound To Happen

Hello All

Welcome to the on going chaos in Ranma's life and superhero career. Think the life of amartial artist is frought with peril, then you don't have any idea of things yet to come. Well the suit is on, but I guess you have to wait for the full desciption next chappie. This may sound like the extension of the last filler chapter and you mabe rigt and it might be. Any ways I hope to have Ranma meet Kal, hopefully if things goes right, in three or four chapters from now. I figure since the next chapter will be crucial to that, you'll see.

* * *

Chapter 15: Things Like This Are Bound To Happen

Ranma registered for classes and has taken a battery of placement exams, since he his education only consisted of brief attendance of grammar schools here and there while on the road with Genma. Ranma had placed high in geography, problem solving, cooking, health, history, and put the entire Phys Ed. and athletic department from kendo, track, and gymnastics to shame. However he did struggle in math, science, and literature. After all that Ranma was placed as a sophomore level student and would begin normal classes the following day. Later that day Ranma had to fend off several male gym teachers from trying to kill him for making them look like complete fools, as well hide from the female gym teachers that were trying to get him "involved" in their classes (mostly the swim team and gymnastics). The male teachers he could handle, but the female teachers were relentless in getting him in either a Speedo for swimming or a set of tights for gymnastics.

"No way in hell," Ranma thought. "I'm only wearing one set of tights and that's if I can't avoid it."

Much later, he had lunch on the school grounds. Mina and Ami joined him under a large oak by the athletic field.

"So Ranma, how'd you do in the placement test," Mina asked.

"Other than a few subjects and Phys Ed., I really had dig deep in what I was able to pick up on those few days of school as allowed to go to. I however, did well enough to be placed as a sophomore," Ranma said as he placed his arms behind his head, closed his eyes, and leaned back against the oak tree.

(AN: I have no clue how the Japanese school system works, so I remind you this is fiction.)

This is only the second time Ami has meet Ranma. From what gathered from Mina about him, she thought he'd be a total jock; but she was glad that she was wrong. The young man before her radiated an aura (pun intended) of confidence and maturity unlike any normal seventeen year old.

"I… could… t… t…tutor you if you like," Ami said shyly.

At hearing this Mina had an evil grin appear on her face. Sensing something was up Ranma cracked one eye open. To right was chibi Ami on her knees looking at the grass as if were the most interesting thin she ever saw, with a tint of crimson on her cheeks. Slightly to the left Mina with a smile that sent a chill up his spine, as he only saw that kind of smile from a dried up old mummy from China. Thankfully Ami noticed Mina's evil scheming smile as well.

"Just what are you up to Mina?" both Ranma and Ami said at the exact same time, which made them look at each other, smile, then blush.

"Me," Mina said in mock innocence. "Oh, nothing. Saaaaayyyy I just remembered that the guys at science club made me promise to take a look at one of their projects, why don't you guys hang out for the rest of the day, since today is half day and Ami can fill me in if you want her to tutor you or not. Got to go."

And so Mina dashed off leaving a cloud of dust behind her and a slightly confused pair.

"I'm sorry about her behavior, Mina's just been trying to set me up ever since she thinks that getting a date is something I can't do on my own or have time for," Ami said.

"I don't mind. Being around her is rather refreshing. That kind innocence makes me glad that she'd remembered me after all these years," Ranma replied with a smile.

Ami can't help but smile at Ranma's response.

"So, why does Mina think you can't get a date," he asked.

Ami thought about how to answer such a forward question, but already knew that Ranma wouldn't hold it against her. From what she observed, Ranma doesn't just take things at face value, but looks beyond that.

"I'm sort of the campus book worm, and one of the top students here at Crossroads. My specialty is medicine. There are only two people that ever rivaled me when grades are concerned. Mina who excels in science and technologies, and Urawa who seems good at almost all the classes except Phys Ed. Urawa was transferred some time ago when his father who is in the military was reassigned somewhere else and Mina doesn't care about her rank in the school as long as her technological devices work. "

(AN: Urawa was Greg in the U.S. cannon of Sailormoon.)

"I still don't see why that doesn't you get any dates Ami, you're very pretty."

Ranma's response made her look at him and blush, suddenly her eyes started to tear up.

"Oh man," Ranma thought. "Why do women have to cry when I try to say something nice about them. Junsenkyo may not have cursed me, but sure as hell feel like I fell into a spring of "drowned man with bad luck with women."

"Look I'm sorry if said something to upset you," Ranma started to stammer.

Ami grabbed his hand and reassured him that he's done nothing wrong.

"Ranma its alright you haven't done anything wrong. Its just most people are intimidated by me and are more likely to taunt and ridicule me for having a rather meager social life than get to know me. You however, just meet me recently and you seem to be not bothered that I have my nose buried in a book half the time."

"No body should hold your devotions against you. I admire the fact that you have the patience and stamina to go through all those classes. I'd probably just fall asleep in them. Any way if any one messes with you for it, just point them out and I'll take care of them."

"Thank you Ranma, I really don't think that you have to go that far thought."

"Yeah well either way, no one messes with my friends and gets away with it. I'm not really ready for any form of serious relationship right now, but I could always use a few more friends," Ranma said.

"Same here," Ami said and never noticed that she was still holding his hand.

Not too far away, behind some bushes Mina was spying on them with her a pair of binoculars and a handheld radar dish attached to a pair of headphones she's wearing. Mina heard the whole thing and can't help but let out a small cheer. It might not be what she intended to set up, but friendship is always a good beginning.

Hearing a cheer near by, Ranma began to look for it came from and saw a familiar aura behind some bushes near by. At the same time Ami noticed that she as still holding and slowly let it go. She then noticed that Ranma staring at something far away.

"Ranma, is something wrong," She asked.

Ranma placed his index finger to his lips and motioned Ami to follow him to the other side of the oak tree. Ranma then expanded his aura to block Mina's sound receiving devices.

"Sorry, but do you know that Mina is spying on us since she supposedly left," Ranma said as he pointed at some bushes some thirty yards away.

"How could you possibly know that it her over there." Ami asked.

Ranma grinned as he began to gather ki in his vocal chords.

"Watch this," Ranma said.

"MINA!" Ranma yelled not too loudly so that Ami would have to cover her ears.

What Ami didn't know was that Ranma launched a minor sonic attack to wards Mina. The attack caused no major damage, but her ears will be ringing for a few minutes. After Ranma yelled out Mina's name, Ami saw Mina jumped out of the set of bushes that Ranma said she was hiding behind and tossing her headphones off he head. Mina now was looking her friends who were staring at her. Mina grinned towards them, bowed, and made lofty retreat.

"Ranma what did you do to her?"

"Well, how would you react to someone calling you name with a bull horn real close by."

Ranma and Ami laughed. They talked further and time flew by, so much so that Ami notice that she would be late for her afternoon classes.

"I'm sorry Ranma, but I have to go. I have an advanced biology class in fifteen minutes," She said worriedly.

"The path of shaman is never easy. Shall I walk with you?"

"How kind of you."

XxX

Koyosaki Military Base near Lake Zutsau Japan

A large gathering of both military bigwigs and press are were there to see a demonstration of TK-Tech's new unmanned assault vehicles. The current CEO of TK-Tech, twenty year-old Tatewaki Kuno has spent billions of yen fine-tuning the RCV (Remote Combat Vehicles) program and wished nothing more than to sell the contract to highest military bidder. Great measures were taken to make sure rival companies such as Wayne Ent and Lex Corp were kept in the dark on the designs of the upcoming mobile weapons. Unbeknownst to Tatewaki, Luther Corp has already known about this sent out a group of well-trained mercenaries to sabotage the devices and make it appear that the designs had been flawed. Wayne Ent and its technological division under Bruce Wayne's orders have ceased any further weapons development programs since the Infinite Crisis occurrence six months ago.

Among the press personnel, Nabiki Tendo somehow managed to acquire some fake press passes from one of her many soon to be ex-clients in Nerima. Her goal today is to procure some photos to take to the Japan Sun and break into photojournalism. She's currently with the press group touring the facility before the demonstrations begins. However during the tour of the base, Nabiki's curiosity got the better of her. She snuck away from the press group tour and decided to take a look at the facilities on her own. Nabiki somehow manage to get into the RCV hangar. She started to take pictures of the various combat vehicles that ranged form tanks, humanoid mechas, and hover drones.

Suddenly she heard a noise and hid underneath one of the tanks. From where she was, she saw what appeared to be a combination of ninja and swat team coming in from a large air duct on the far wall of the hangar. The ninjas gathered together and were going over their plan. Nabiki could not hear what they were talking about so she took a gamble and left her hiding spot. By the time that she maneuvered herself to get a better look at the ninjas, they separated and began to implement their plans. Nabiki took some more pictures, this time of the ninjas that were sabotaging the new RCVs. Nabiki changed film rolls, since she ran out shoots. However in changing films, she accidentally dropped one of the film cases and alerted the ninjas. Nabiki quickly hid the full roll of film in a hidden waterproof pocket in her boots. After that she tried to make her way unnoticed towards the air duct the ninjas cam from. She was almost at the duct, when she felt something pinch her shoulder, then a large current of electricity passed through her body and blacked out.

"We got her sir. What do want us to do with her?"

"Stuff her in one of the tanks, we can use her as a scapegoat, but put a C4 satchel with her just in case."

Nabiki's unconscious body was placed into one of the RCV tanks; her hands were tied to the steering controls.

XxX

Juban district

Back at Crossroad High Ranma just escorted Ami to her advanced bio class. He agreed to her offer for her to tutor him, in exchange he would teach her all he knew about traditional medicine he learned from his travels. Ami agreed to this as well and couldn't wait to find out what kind of things she could learn from him, and on the plus side she could get to know him better this way. Ranma was about to leave school the grounds, when he felt something wrong. Something was out of balance in the area's Ley lines. Ranma followed the disturbance of the Ley lines and was lead to the back of the school. There he saw two schoolboys with bokens standing over a crying girl with dark violet hair.

Ranma immediately rushed over there to see what's going on.

"What did you do to her," Ranma yelled at the two boys.

"What's it you," one of them said.

"I can't stand bullies, get the hell away from her," Ranma said as his red cat's eyes began to glow and his ki claws formed from his hands.

"Wha…what the hell are you," the other boy said in fear.

Ranma disappeared from the their sight and reappeared in front of them just in time to see his ki claws shred their bokens to toothpicks and grabbed them by their collars.

"If I ever see you near her or bully anyone else, I won't hesitate to use you as my scratching post. Now beat it," Ranma said as he tossed them aside.

The boys immediately took off once they were tossed on the rears.

Ranma calmed enough to return his eyes to normal and dispels his ki claws. He knelt in front of the crying girl.

"Hey, its ok. Those guys wont bother you any more, I promise."

The crying girl turned her head towards the voice addressing her and as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, she was surprised to see a handsome face with a set of gorgeous blue eyes smiling at her. The young man looking at her was a few years older than her, good looking and was responsible for scaring the bullies away.

"Are you ok, are you hurt," Ranma asked.

Hotaru could only nod as she did not know what to say, usually her cousin would be the one to rescue her from bullies. Now this good looking boy come rescue her out of the blue like some fairytale. Ranma noticed the scratches on her leg and told her that he would take her to the nurse's office. Ranma carried her bridal style, which made her blush, and of course Ranma had no clue what it meant. He thought that she was coming down with something.

"My name Ranma, Ranma Saotome. What's yours?"

"H…Hotaru," she barley whispered.

"That's a nice name. Ano... I'm still kinda new here, so could you tell me where the nurse's office is," Ranma asked in embarrassed tone.

Hotaru let a small giggle at the expense of her rescuer and gave him direction to the nurse's office. Soon they were at the nurse's office and was greeted a beautiful brown haired woman. It was kind of beauty that transcends just being a pretty face. She was about Ranma's height and radiated an aura of kindness. Her very presence lit up the room and wore a captivating smile.

"Oh my, what happened to Hotaru," the nurse asked.

"Some bullies were mess'n with her," Ranma said.

The nurse led Ranma and Hotaru to one of the medical beds. Ranma placed Hotaru on the bed and let the nurse treat the girl.

"It was nice of you to bring her in Mr.?"

"Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

Kasumi flashed him another smile as she cleaned Hotaru wounds and applied some bandages.

"Ranma thank you for saving me and taking me here," Hotaru said.

Ranma gave the girl a smile that made her blush.

"I'll call your cousin to pick you up alright Hotaru," the nurse said as she finished treating her.

The nurse tossed her surgical gloves away and walked to Ranma and offered him her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduced myself earlier. I'm Kasumi Tendo."

"Tendo, as in Nabiki Tendo," Ranma said in shock.

"You know my sister?"

Suddenly someone came running into the office.

"Kasumi quick, put your T.V. on channel fourteen there's something goin on at Koyosaki Military Base," said one of Kasumi's co-workers.

Kasumi opened a cabinet in the office and turned the T.V. in it to channel fourteen and saw the breaking news.

"… weapons demonstration Koyosaki Military Base has gone awry. Remote unmanned assault vehicles are running rampart and endangering both military and press personnel…"

The rest of the signal was cut of when the camera fell over and was crushed by one of the out of control mechas. Kasumi was mortified by what she saw and had to sit down. Her co-worker placed a hand on her shoulder and tired to comfort her.

"Ms. Tendo what's going on," Ranma asked the distraught nurse.

"Nabiki somehow managed to get into that demonstration and wanted to take pictures so she can begin a career in photojournalism. I don't know if she'll be alright and…"

"Ms. Tendo, it'll be ok. I know friend that could help, I'm gonna go see if I can get a hold of him."

"Thank you Ranma."

Ranma asked Kasumi's co-worker to keep an eye on her as he left the office. Making sure that no one was around Ranma dashed up the stair well at super speed and went out the roof exit. Ranma stood there for a moment staring at the direction towards the military base.

"Well, I'm gonna do this one way or another," Ranma thought as he opened his school jacket and unbuttoned his white shirt.

Flashback late last night

There was a knock at Ranma's bedroom door.

"Come in," came from inside.

Nodoka came in with a metal box and placed it on Ranma's bed.

"Mom what's this," Ranma asked

"Oh, just one of your fathers spare clothes he left behind. I figure some of them might fit you in your extracurricular activities."

Ranma opened the metal box looked at its contents and then looked at his mom.

"Mom, your taking this a little too well, I just want to make sure your ok with this right," Ranma said.

"Listen my son, you father told me long ago that you will be able to achieve great things. I will do everything in my power to aid you in that quest. I have my concerns, especially about your safety, but all mothers have that. Just be safe my son, that all I ask for."

Ranma nodded and took the contents of the box into the bathroom in his bedroom and came out later wearing his father's battle suit. His mother gave him an appraising look and then smiled.

"Do you think it's a little too much, maybe a mask or something," Ranma asked, as he looked at himself form the dresser mirror and undid his pig tail and let his shoulder length hair hang loosely, the split curl on his forehead returned as well.

"Oh, I don't think that your face would be the first thing most the people would be looking at dear."

"MOOOOM!"

"Well dear, they're not called tights for nothing you know."

Ranma opened the sword case that was given to him the other day and took out the gold sash and wrapped it around his waist and let the end hang loosely over his right thigh.

"Something's still missing," Ranma said.

Suddenly the sword and scabbard Nodoka gave him appeared on his back. There was no straps or any means of how the scabbard was attached to his back it was just there.

"Nope, something else," he added.

After saying those words the dragon El coat of arms started to from in the material on Ranma's chest and glow. Ranma felt the residual ki of his father resonate and began to resonate with his as if the suit acknowledges Ranma as its new owner.

End flashback

Ranma opened his shirt and exposed the dragon S shield on his chest. Quickly changing into the suit his mother gave him of his father's, turned on his mask aura Ranma took off in to the air and headed towards the military base.


	17. Chp 16 So You Want To Be A Hiryu

Hi all

Wow, I neve thought that I would ever go this far with this fic.But I'm glad I did. Some of your sugestions are were helpful in forging this fic and I thank you. So if any of your idead were in any of the chaters let it be known and I will mention it at either the chapter intro or author's note.

Yeah I used a Lois and Clark line on the last chapter and it was worth it seeing that it fits so well in a Ranma fic.

Just a liittle tid bit, you'll see a major difference in theway Ranma fights as himself and as Ra-El or what ever name Japan decides to call him. Ra-El fight flashy but with a level head as Ranma fights as if he's a little bit neko-ken posessed. I did this on purpose to differeciate the Ranma's personality from Ra-El's (or insert hero name here). This aslo eliminates the posibility of comparing both fighters style and finding out that they are the same guy.

Also I'm still waiting to hear your sugestions on which angsty songs I should listen to while I write as stated in the last chapter.

Please Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 16: I Need A Hiryu**

Panic and chaos issued as press and military personnel tired to escape from the stands while live ammunition fire hailed around them. One of the giant mecha units meandered towards the stands and was knocked over by an artillery shell from a rogue RCV tank and was about to tip over onto the stands where people are still evacuating. Those who saw the giant steel colossus descend upon them shielded their eyes, while some tried to take cover. The shadow of the falling metal grew larger as it fell onto the stands and suddenly stop. Those who were curious to see what happened were completely shocked by what they saw. A flying teen was now holding up the giant mecha from falling on them. He wore dark red calf high boots, black leggings with a red band around left thigh, and a blue sleeveless turtle neck muscle shirt with a sheathed sword on his back, a gold sash around his waist, and a pair of platinum bracers. The teen turned his head to the crowd in the stands and told them get out here, now. He then sent the giant mecha falling the opposite direction with a powerful punch.

Reporters that still had camera men with working cameras told them to start filming what's going on and to get as much footage of the flying boy as much as possible. One of the rogue heli-drones sensed that one of the RCV units were no longer active and saw Ranma hovering above it. The rest of the heli-drones were signaled to make their way towards him with 30 mm cannons firing. Ranma tried to absorb as much of the barrage of gunfire as possible, while the rest of the people evacuated the stand. After the stands were cleared Ranma flew by the heli-drones and lead them over the lake. One of the heli-drones locked on Ranma and fired missile at him. Ranma tried to doge it, but it followed him closely no matter what the aerial maneuver hid did. He turned and banked till he and the missile were at a collision course with one of the other heli-drones after him. At the very last moment before missile could hit him Ranma performed an aerial back flip behind the heli-drone. The missile did not have enough time to alter its course and destroyed the drone.

At the control center Tatewaki Kuno was not taking things too well. His tech has been sabotaged, and this boy comes and wrecks his machines.

"What is he doing? That heli-drone cost forty-five billion a piece," he yelled.

He then turned to one of the officers near him.

"Don't just stand there! Find a way to neutralize him before he destroys all the prototypes."

The soldier was torn between his duty and the welfare of his fellow soldiers on the field trying to fend off the rogue units.

Back over the water Ranma was still dealing with the heli-drones. Ranma dove towards the water then stopped ten feet above it, waiting for the heli-drones come near him. He continued to descend as the drones came near till the tips of his boots were touching the water. Then he raised his arms above his head, a blue orb of energy formed in between his hands as the air around him began to condense. Those who were looking at him from afar saw that he was creating a fog bank above the water. The blue sphere of energy grew brighter as Ranma prepared his attack, and when the heli-drones were just about a few meters from him, Ranma launched the blue energy sphere into the water.

"Absolute Zero revised… Neo Hydro Leviathan," Ranma roared.

The water began to form a whirlpool and from it came a serpentine dragon made of water ascending to the heavens. The hydro-dragon then dove towards the drones, opened its gigantic maw and swallowed the four remaining heli-drones above Ranma and completely froze itself, trapping the weapons within it before falling towards the water. The sudden freezing of the rotors of drones caused the engines to overheat and explode before the giant ice serpent touched the lake. Ranma took off for the base after having dealt with the aerial trouble. He then saw a few soldiers trying to neutralize an on coming RCV tank with some assault rifles and a rocket launcher to no avail. He dove in and placed himself in between the soldiers and tank and tried push the tank back, but was slowly being dragged against the concrete.

"Go, I'll handle this," he cried to the soldiers.

As they were about to protest, when they saw the tank's turret began to turn and point its cannon toward Ranma's direction and pulled back. Ranma was relieved to see the soldiers fall back, until he returned his attention to the tank he's trying to push back. He turned his head just in time to face the tank's cannon a few feet from his face and chest and fire. The force of the blast sent him flying into an abandoned military jeep. He was disoriented, a little sore, and with his ears ringing and did not notice another tank running over the jeep he was imbedded in from the other side. People looked in fright as the tank crush the jeep and boy. There was a brief moment eerie silence and then suddenly the tank began to rise off the ground. A roar of cheer came from the crowd as they saw Ranma lifted the massive mobile weapon.

"Holy hell! Sullivan get a look at this," a cameraman yelled as he showed a blond reporter what he saw through his camera.

The blond peered through the camera that was zoomed in on the teen holding up a fifty-five ton tank and was shocked to see a familiar, yet different looking symbol on the teen's chest.

"Oh my," she thought.

She then handed the camera back to her cameraman and said,

"This is my Pulitzer Jimmy, make sure you get everything and I swear you'll get front row seats for the acceptance ceremony."

Straining from the weight he's holding up, he threw the tank at the one that shot him, sending both skidding into the lake, unknown to him that one those tanks held Nabiki Tendo in it. Ranma was catching his breath, when he was slammed to the ground by the remaining RCV mecha. The giant mecha was about step on the downed teen, when several flashes of steel sliced through the mecha's leg and sent its lower limb crashing to the ground. However before the mecha could loose its balance and fall over, it dislodged it lower torso and began to hover. Ranma dodged various melee strikes from the now hovering mecha's cannon arms. He then grabbed the mecha's arm and tore off and impaled it in its chest.

After all of the mobile weapons were taken care of, Ranma flew over to the reporters, soldiers and emergency medical personnel. Ranma was mobbed when he landed near them as microphones were thrust upon him and reporters bombarded him with questions.

"Aki Mikado, Rising Suntimes. Who are you?"

"Chloe Sullivan, Daily Planet are you in any way in league with Superman," a blond reporter asked in English.

"Misao Takanichima, Japan Sun. Are you a new Superboy?"

Ranma ignored the slew questions that were thrown at him as he was trying to concentrate in pinpointing Nabiki's aura. He felt her presence near by but not within this crowd. Ranma then felt Nabiki's aura and turned towards the lake. Ranma looked liked saw a ghost when he suddenly knew where Nabiki's aura radiated from. He took off and dove in the water in search for her.

Inside the submerged tank, water filled in quickly as Nabiki tired to break away from the zip-ties the tied her hands to the tanks controls. She also noticed that there was a beeping box on her lap as the water rose past her head. Time slowly passed as Nabiki still tried to struggle out her bonds, but was soon loosing consciousness due to the lack of air. Suddenly there was the sound of metal being crushed or torn coming from outside. Nabiki saw the tank's turret being ripped off and the last thing she saw before passing out was the image of a red dragon in front of the sun. After Ranma tore off the tank's turret, he saw Nabiki with her hands tied to tank's controls and unconscious with a device on her lap that was blinking. He quickly ripped off Nabiki's bonds and took her to the surface just in time as the device exploded beneath them. When Ranma got to shore, he immediately began to do CPR on Nabiki. After a few breaths, Nabiki came coughing back to consciousness, and the first thing she saw was a pair of very familiar blue eyes and handsome face smiling at her.

"It was him, the same guy that treated her leg on that day in the bus. He's here right now and smiling at me," she thought at her weakened state.

"Glad to have you back, Ms. Tendo," he said with a smile.

Nabiki blushed at his words. He then carried her bridal style and flew towards the crowd of reporters, soldiers and EMT's. Nabiki could not believe what was happening to her. First she get captured, strapped into a tank, nearly drowns and now she's being flow by the boy the she saw get blown into the bus a few days ago. When Ranma landed with Nabiki, he and Nabiki were bombarded by question from the press. Ranma ignored the press and made his way towards the ambulance. Ranma placed Nabiki onto one of the gurney and instructed the EMT's to take care of her and to let him know which hospital will she be brought to. Then suddenly a sword was thrust near his neck. No one saw Ranma's movements as he quickly drew his sword and sliced and diced the offending blade to the hilt. The entire crowd only saw Ranma flinch, sheathed his sword, and heard the click that meant that sword was locked in place as the opposing blade that fell to pieces onto the floor. An upset Tatewaki Kuno was now holding a sword hilt as the crowd laughed at him.

"You honor less cur, how dare render my machines and my blade into scrap iron. Who do you think you are," Kuno yelled at Ranma.

"H…he'ssss myyyyy H…hi…r…ryuuuu," Nabiki said from before fainting on the gurney.

The crowd went wild when they heard the girl say this as they shoved Kuno aside and started to address the teen before them as Hiryu. Hiryu walked passed the reporters and grabbed Kuno by the front of his shirt and coat and hoisted him off the ground.

"These weapons, are yours," Hiryu demanded.

"How dare you manhandle the master of the house of Kuno? Unhand me at once peasant."

"Not till you take responsibility for this mess."

"You dare instigate this as my own doing…"

"Your toys nearly killed a lot of people today. That is no excuse."

Kuno turned to one of the generals near by.

"I demand that this cur be arrested immediately…"

"Shut up Kuno, he's right," on of the generals said.

Kuno has never faced such humiliation.

"You have no honor because you made these soulless beasts to do the fighting for you. A true warrior with honor only relies on his weapon as tool and the rest on his hands and heart."

Hiryu threw Kuno on his ass and walked to the crowd of reporters and made and announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if any of you are injured during this…"

"Fiasco," one general said yelled out.

Ranma nodded to the general who for his aid.

"If any one of you were injured during this fiasco, reporter or soldier, should send any medical bills you have to the man responsible. I'm sure Mr. Kuno here would be happy to oblige that."

"What are you doing here," one reporter asked.

" Japan is my home, on my honor I will do my best to aid her and its people."

After that Hiryu took off, leaving behind a very angry Tatewaki Kuno.

"If it takes me a life time, I will have my revenge. You shall rue the day mocked the "Blue Thunder of Japan,"" he yelled.

"Pipe down Kuno, not only will you be forking up the bill for any of my boys that were hurt in this mess you made, but for the damaged your toys made to my base as well," a general told him.

XxX

Some time later Ranma stood atop one of his favorite thinking spots in Japan. High above the Tokyo tower, Ranma surveyed the area around him, while lost in thought.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"It's too late now."

"I have no room for doubts if peoples lives depend on me."

"I have to go on."

"I will not waste these gifts and skill doing nothing."

"I will live on, for her."

"Father, Tsu-oap, please watch over me."

Ranma took a cell phone out of his subspace and called home.

"Hello"

"Hi mom."

"Hello son, is everything aright? I was expecting you quite some time ago."

"Sorry mom, things just got in the way."

"Its ok son. Is there something you need?"

"Yes could you send the car to Crossroad High."

"Is something the wrong?"

"No…Maybe. You'll see it on the news tonight any ways, I'll explain later. Nabiki's sister works at Mina's… our school and she got wind of Nabiki getting into something way over her head. Any ways Nabiki is on her way to Junkay hospital and I promised Kasumi that I would have someone check on her sister. So…"

"I take it you want the car sent there you can escort Kasumi to see her sister. How gallant of you."

"Moooom! Only you can make something simple as this sound so scandalous."

"Well son, if haven't noticed by now, you do have a small following of young women fawning over you."

"Do not!"

"(Sigh) Just like you father. The car will be there shortly. Oh, after you and Kasumi get to the hospital, send it back so I can come see her too."

"Why not come with to pick up Kasumi and me?"

"Silly boy, I still have to prepare Kasumi's room and this will give you some time to alone with her to get to know her better."

"Mom, if I didn't know any better, I think that you're trying to set me up with any girl with a pulse."

"That's because I'm not getting any younger and want some grand kids to spoil. I'll see you at the hospital and do try to behave in the car with Kasumi. It just so hard to get stains out velvet seats you know. Bye"

If it weren't for Ranma's innate ability to fly, he would have made a gigantic face fault from the top of Tokyo tower onto Tokyo below from what his mother said. And so this day Ranma made a solemn vow to himself and to which he will try his utmost best to uphold.

**"MY MOTHER AND ELDER KU-LON SHALL NEVER MEET…EVER"**

Ranma decided that he's wasted enough time hanging around here and flew off towards Crossroads High and momentarily landed onto its roof. Quickly changing to his civies, Ranma dashed through the roof entrance down the stairs while buttoning his white shirt and dark blue jacket. Ranma quickly made his way to the nurse's office he saw Kasumi and her teacher friend right where he left them. Ranma knocked as he came in and saw Kasumi's face lit up with hope of good news.

"Mr. Saotome," she nearly jumped out of her seat and quickly calmed down.

Her teacher friend can't help but giggle, because she's never seen Kasumi act this way before to any guy.

"Too bad," she thought, "If he wasn't a student I'd try to seduce him to the "dark side," Kasumi's friend thought.

"Ms. Tendo I…"

"Kasumi, please. Ms. Tendo is what they call my mother when she was around," Kasumi corrected Ranma.

"I just got word from my friend and your sister has fallen into lake Zutsau during the commotion and is fine. She's been taken to Junkay hospital just to make sure she's ok. My mother sent the car over and if you wish to see her, I can escort you there." Ranma finished.

There was a slight blush on Kasumi's cheeks as she thanked Ranma.

"Can I check up on Hotaru before we leave," Ranma asked.

"Go on right ahead, I'll be ready to leave in just a moment or two."

Ranma made his way towards the cots and saw a pair of twins sitting with Hotaru, both looked very familiar, but Ranma could not for the life of him remember where he saw either. Both girls had deep brown eyes and long brown hair. One wore hers in a high ponytail and pair of pink rose earrings, and the other wore hers with a ribbon just above her head. Hotaru noticed her hero walked in and her face lit with joy as she called out his name.

"Ranma."

The twin quickly turned around to see who's gotten their little Hotaru so excited all of the sudden. They saw a tall rather well built young man looking at them as if trying to remember who they were. Then it struck them, they knew who this boy was. This was the same boy that haunted their dreams and the reason why they were so picky about guys they want to go out with.

"Oh crap," Ranma. "I know that look and it ain't good."

Ranma was already taking a step back as he saw the twins get up and tears formed from their eyes. Ranma cursed his luck, as he couldn't avoid the double Chinese style glomps the twins gave him as they as they all crashed onto the floor.

"SSSEEEMMMPPPAAAIII"

"RRRAAANNN-CCCHHHAAANNN"

Kasumi came to check in Hotaru so she could release here to her cousins care just in time to see Ranma get tackled by Hotaru's cousins and only had one thought came to mind."

"OH, My!"


	18. Chp 17 Remembering Them

Hello Readers, Fans, and Otakus

Again I can never thank you enough for following this fic. This has been a joy to write and hopefully with your suggestion and kind words can help me keep it going on. I really want to finish this first book so I can go on the huge battle I had plan since the beginning. However I am now stuck with an almost all female Titans Japan with Ranma as the leader. Solution get some male anime heroes. Who do I get however? I already have an idea for a "ret-conned" (AU version) of Megaman X, but what other male anime heroes could I possibly use that seem plausible with this type of story? That's what I need from you readers. There will be no polls about this, only suggestions. I need at least two more male anime heroes. Any help finding these guys would be really appreciated and help move this fic along. If any one says Ryoag, not gonna happen much, as he still got his "I get lost in room with only one door curse." Not to say I won't use him as a hero mabe after I'm done with what i'm going to do with him, but maybe he'll cameo as a hero here in there much later in the story.

Thanks so much for reading

Joel "JhyarelleDrakon" Nunez

* * *

Chapter 17: Remembering Them

After dealing with the two girls, Ranma and Kasumi left for the hospital.

"You certainly are popular Mr. Saotome," Kasumi joked.

"I think I'm just cursed, I don't even remember who they are, and its just Ranma Kasumi," Ranma said as he stares out the window of the limo.

"Is something wrong Ranma? You seem to be upset. Is it because of the Kounji twins?"

Ranma suddenly felt like he was hit in the gut by a Kyoto sized meteor.

"Ranma…"

"Did you say Kounji, as in Ukyo Kounji, Oknomiyaki U-chan Ukyo Kounji," Ranma said as he turned to her.

"Yes I do believe Ms. Kounji runs a small eatery with that name not far from the school with her sister. Do you remember them now?"

Ranma had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hand as memories he tried to forget assaulted his mind. Ranma steeled himself as he answered Kasumi.

"I don't want to bring this up, since it'll bring up some bad memories, but you remember that asshole Genma? You see I met Ukyo when she was staying with her uncle for the summer when she was about six or seven. We became friends, real good friends. Every morning we would spar or play together and when we were done, her uncle would give us oknomiyaki. Genma believed that my relationship with Ukyo was a hindrance to my martial arts training, so he made me choose between my best friend and the art. When I wouldn't, he stole her uncle's means of livelihood; an oknomiyaki cart and sold it. He lost the money in gambling and alcohol. He had the balls to pin it on me; he said that if I had made a choice, then she and her uncle wouldn't have to suffer like they did. I couldn't face her after that. When it was time to go, Genma made sure that I never saw Ukyo."

"But what about Makoto, she seems to know you too?"

"To be honest I don't remember her. Unless…"

"Well don't keep a girl waiting Ranma, please go on."

"There was a this girl when I was fourteen I rescued from some bullies. She said that they ganged up on her when she won a sparing match with one of their friends at a dojo they went to. She had brown hair that was always in a ponytail. I showed her a couple of pointers and practiced with her for a few days when those bullies try to mess with her… Well, lets just say that they'll never do it again. I never did get her name, she just called me Sem…pai."

Kasumi let out a small giggle as Ranma basicaly caught himself at what he said. When Ranma finished his tale and figured out that he did meet the Kuonji twins at one time or another, he slapped his forehead.

"Well Ranma, I truly glad that you're nothing like Genma. I'm very glad to see that this apple fell several miles away from the tree," Kasumi said as she touched his shoulder.

"Actually this apple belongs to a different tree all together. That piece of trash rotting in jail or a zoo right now is not my father. My real father passed away some time ago, I never met him but he left me some things that told me about the kind of man he was. Genma is nowhere close to the kind of man he was."

"I so sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to…" Kasumi said while blushing and pulling back her hand.

"Kasumi, don't worry about it. If anything, I should be sorry for letting Genma drive you out of your home."

Ranma and Kasumi arrived at the hospital with no trouble and went to see Nabiki. However it was hard to make their way towards her room as mob of police and press were blocking the way. The press was trying to get an interview with Nabiki and the police were trying to hold them back. Ranma used the same trick he did with Mina only this time he made sure that every on heard it.

"HEY!"

All went silent at the ki-enhanced shout. An officer approached Ranma and Kasumi and asked if he and the young lady were the one expected to see Ms. Tendo. Ranma introduced Kasumi to the officer as the sister of Ms. Tendo. Soon there were ushered through the mob of reporters and into Nabiki's room.

When they got there, they saw a grumbling Nabiki watching the news on TV.

"Geez, don't these reporters know how to put things in context, I said he was my hero, not Hiryu."

Nabiki quickly turned to see who came and was surprised to see Kasumi and Ranma walk in.

"Kasumi, what are you doing here," she asked.

Kasumi walked up to her sister and gave her a hug and then tapped her on the forehead.

"I saw what happened in at the military base on the news and was worried sick about you. If weren't for Ranma reassuring me that you would be fine, I don't know what I would have done," Kasumi said at the verge of tears.

"What does Ranma have to do with this, as a matter of fact how do you know I'm here," Nabiki asked as she saw Ranma still standing defiantly by the door.

"Ranma goes to the high school I work at and was in my clinic when I saw the news about the trouble at the military base. When I got worried he told me that he knew some body at the base and would see if you were injured. He also brought me here."

Nabiki turned to Ranma and his face softened when he smile at her.

"I guess I owe you now Saotome," Nabiki said.

"Just don't make a habit of it, I don't have a lot of friends and not all them can always bail you out if a jam and we'll call it even."

"Just who do you know in the military? You don't seem the type to make friends in uniform."

"A friend made sure you alright Nabiki, lets leave at that. Kasumi, I'll let you and your sister get acquainted, while I inform my mom that we made it here in one piece. When my mother gets here Kasumi, she might want take you to where you are staying so you can gather your things."

The way Ranma said "friend" got Nabiki thinking that maybe the one the press now calls "Hiryu" might be the friend Ranma was talking about. Nabiki immediately dismissed the thought.

"What would a superhero like him have anything thing to do with young martial artist like Ranma," Nabiki thought.

"What ever for Ranma," Kasumi asked.

"My mom thought that it would be safer for you and your sister to stay with us. We both feel responsible for Genma ruining the only home you've ever known," Ranma said with his head tilted down.

Kasumi walked right in front of Ranma and took his hand.

"Genma is neither your or yours mother's responsibility Ranma, but if it ease both your minds we'll stay with you for a while, until my sisters and I can stand on our own. What about Akane, how will she take this?"

"Don't worry about Akane, she's staying with Sakura and aunt Nyomi. She just stated school and I believe she's seeing someone by the way she doges the question when I ask. I think it would be best for her if stays with them," Nabiki said from her bed.

"Why, is there a problem with her staying at the Saotome's," Kasumi asked as turned to look at Ranma.

"It has nothing to do with the situation sis. Ranma is a good martial artist, a real good martial artist," Nabiki said.

Ranma never used to receiving complements just lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"Oh, you're right. We would want to damage aunty Nodoka's home now."

"Listen girls why don't you just make yourselves comfortable until mom arrives. I need some air, so I'll see ladies later at home," Ranma said as he opened the door.

"Aren't you coming with us Ranma," Kasumi asked.

"Sorry no, when I go for walks I tend to wind up near China. Don't worry I see you home later, take care till then," Ranma said as he exited the room.

As soon as Ranma exited Nabiki's room reporters mobbed him. Ranma talked the officer that helped him earlier and instructed him to clear this area before his mother arrives and take the Tendo sisters home. When the officer heard who his mother was, he did not hesitate in doing what Ranma asked for. Ranma took the stairs to the roof and looked over the city.

"Come here to do a little thinking," a feminine voice said.

Ranma turned to see who it was and was a beautiful woman with in a lab coat and a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She had long black hair tied loosely with a blue ribbon and wore glasses the made her look more attractive.

"Something like that," he said.

"Well it does help if you talk it out."

"I'm sorry, do I…"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Dr. Yuriko Muzino and you are," Yuriko said as she extended her hand to Ranma.

"Saotome Ranma. Are you related to Ami Muzino," Ranma asked as he shook her hand.

"You know my daughter," Yuriko asked ecstatically.

"Your daughter," Ranma said in surprise.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it just you look so young and…" Ranma slapped his hands over his mouth before digging his grave any further.

Yuriko laughed that now blushing young man in front of her.

"Why Ranma are you flirting with me? Are you one of those young men who get a kicks with older women," Yuriko said seductively.

"Gahh!"

"Calm down Ranma, I was jus kidding."

Ranma let out a breath of relief as Yuriko walked near him.

"So, how do you my little Ami-chan?"

"We go to the same high school."

"Oh, you must be the young man she mentioned about tutoring. Well she's a good tutor and I'm sure you'll have no problem learning from her. However could you do one favor, since it does concern her?"

"Sure, what do you what do ya want me to do?"

"Well you know my little Ami-chan is sort of a social misfit. While I do appreciate her doing well in her studies, her social life is pretty much flat-lined. You're the first boy she mentioned ever since that Urawa boy left some time ago."

"She told me as much, but I already told her that I was not in a hurry to rush into a relationship and that I would like her to be one of my friends, since I ain't got much of those. She pretty much said the same. I ain't saying that nothing's gonna happen, I just want ya to know that I don't want to rush into anything."

"It seems that you're far different from other boys your age Ranma. Rests assure I won't push you and Ami in any way, I'm just glad Ami making more friends."

Yuriko checked her watch and noticed that her break was over ten minutes ago.

"Where does the time fly," she said. "I must get back to work. It was very nice talking to you Ranma and make sure you treat my little Ami –chan nicely, you here."

"Hai Dr. Muzino."

When Dr. Mizuno left Ranma felt at ease.

"Great," he thought. "At least it ain't no marriage arrangement, I couldn't handle another one of those."

Ranma turned on his phantom zone aura and change into his alter ego now publicly named Hiryu by Nabiki, thanks to the press. He then quickly dispelled the phantom zone aura and brought up his mask aura and took of into the air.

"Well the world now knows about me," Ranma thought as he flew over Juban. "Now let's see how much of an impact I can make."

Ranma zooms of to the horizon and with only one goal.

XxX

Metropolis Kansas, Kents loft

Smallville Kansas, Kent farm

Gotham City, bat cave

All at the same time:

"as you can see the young man currently lifting that fifty-two ton tank wore a strikingly similar symbol to Superman's and seems to possess similar and very different powers from the "Man of Steel" as seen earlier where the young man summoned a dragon made out of water from lake Zutsau. Later the teen seen here lifting the owner of the experimental weapons that went rogue Tatewaki Kuno of TK-tech made sure that the responsibility for anyone that was hurt during this disaster military or press were his as well as any medical expenses that came with it. Who is this young man? Are we now about to face a "Reign of the Superboys" since the passing of the previous Superboy, Kon-El?"

Lois Lane was drinking her morning cup of coffee when she saw the news and did a "spit take," spewing coffee at their big screen TV when she saw the face of the young boy and all too familiar yet different shield on his chest. Kara Zor-El was painting her nails in her bedroom when she saw the same footage on her small bedroom TV and fell off her bed when she saw the young man with the family logo on his chest. Both females soon did the only thing they could when they got back their senses.

"CCCLLLAAARRRKKK"

Meanwhile below Wayne manor the brooding figure of the Bat look on with interest as he continued to watch the news of this new hero in Japan.

"Hmmnnn. Clark we have to talk…now."


	19. Chp 18 A Bunch Of Technical Jargon

Hello all

Please enjoy this chapter as the long awaited meeting between Ranmaand Clark are just a few more chapters away, but someone will dicover whor Hiryu really is. So jaut read and wair and seet what will happen next.

* * *

Chp 18: A Bunch Of Technical Jargon

Spinning newspaper #1

Front-page picture of Hiryu catching falling mecha over an escaping crowd

"Supa-Hriryu" Japan Sun by Misao Takanichima

Spinning newspaper #2

Front-page picture of Hiryu lifting a tank over his head with "S" dragon clearly shown

"Reign of the Superboys?" Daily Planet by Chloe Sullivan

Spinning newspaper #3

Front-page picture of Hiryu flying above lake Zutsau carrying Nabiki Tendo

"Gallant Asian Super-teen Does Dramatic Rescue" Rising Suntimes by Aki Mikado

Spinning newspaper #4

Front-page a doctored picture of Superman embracing a blackened out female figure

"Superman Fathered New Asian Super-Teen" The Enquirer by Sum Dum Shmuck

Japan Sun meeting room

Chief Rykusei was barking orders about the biggest story that ever hit Japan to all his staff.

"I want names and photos. I want this kid on all visual and audio media. Get that photographer he rescued and make her an offer. If we get her on our side, she could get us him. Get that gaijin reporter from the states, Sullivan. She works for the Daily Planet, that paper has done more coverage on Superman make her an offer to. Get another title like "Son of Japan" for the kid. Find out of he has a girlfriend, find out if he has a boyfriend. Is he Superman's son? Get me every thing you can on this kid, now go."

XxX

JL Watch Tower One week later

"Ma'am, we got an in coming transmission form Jurai from the head of science and technologies," an operator said to Wonder Woman.

"Patch it through Ms. Lockeheart. I'll talk to her," Diana said.

The large screen opened up and a girl that looked like a twelve-year old girl with red hair in crab shaped do.

"Dr. Hakubi, to what do we owe the pleasure," Diana greeted.

"Can the pleasantries princess, I want to talk one in charge and unless you had a sex change operation and into battle bikinis, you not him," the little girl said.

"Why you little…"

"Wonder Woman," Superman practically yelled as he entered the room.

"Bout time you got here little boy blue, I got that info you need," the little girl said.

Superman turned to communications officer.

"Ms. Lockeheart please patch Dr. Hakubi to the main conference room, make sure all lines are secure, and see to it that we're not interrupted."

He then turned to back to the screen.

"Dr. Hakubi, I'll be with you momentarily."

Superman then turned to Wonder Woman who had that look in her eyes and Clark just wasn't up to listening to whatever the Amazon princess had to say.

"We'll talk later Wonder Woman."

Superman left immediately after those words, leaving a rather surprised and upset Amazon princess.

Clark entered the conference room and locked the door. He took his seat at the head of the conference table and opened the COM screen.

"Sorry about that Washu, please continue with what your about to say."

"I see that you keeping this on the sly, a little uncommon for you, but I wouldn't past you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Washu disappeared from the screen and a feminine hand was placed over Superman's shoulder when he leaned forward.

"Washu!"

"Calm down Kal, now sit back while I go over what I found," an adult Washu said as she took the seat next to him, which ironically was Wonder Woman's.

"So you did find something?"

Washu used her holo-computer and brought a screen between them and proceeded to go on about her findings.

"I ran a full chrono-spectral analysis from this galaxy, all the way to where Krypton was once located and the near by galaxies. This is the time line you arrived here on Earth; the ship you came in had a unique radioactive signature that left a trail that can barely be picked up by my advanced sensors. Which reminds me to tell you that I should overhaul all your JL equipment since most of it is way out of date."

"You have my word that you can do all the necessary updates after you tell me what you've found."

"Well ok then. You arrived here on Earth roughly thirty-seven years ago Earth standard time. However if you count the light-years it took to travel from Krypton to here, it would be about twelve thousand years, give or take a few hundred or so years here and there."

"Is there a point to this Washu?"

"I was getting to that. Any way, if you factor all the time variables, I could actually calculate your actual age in Earth units from about the day you were born, till now to about twelve thousand six hundred and thirty seven years, give or take."

"What?"

"I'm saying, you're just about old enough to date me." Washu said with a smile.

"Dammit Washu get serious. Was any other signatures detected prior to my arrival that were of Kryptonian origin," Superman said as he stood form his seat.

"Sit down Kal-El, or I'll broad cast the fact that Earth's favorite superhero moonlights as a desk jockey to pay the bills all over the planet," Washu said as she pushed the "Man of Steel" back to his chair with her index finger on his shield.

"Back to business. This is your ships signature when it came to Earth thirty-seven years ago, the second Kara's signature when she arrived year and a half ago. A third signature arrived on Earth roughly eighteen years ago. Oh and get this, that very same signature left Earth roughly six months in Earth time later. It was headed towards Krypton."

"And?"

"And what I lost the signal the signal when I had to help power the GL Corp. rings now and then to hold that screwball version of Superboy inside that red sun in Sigma 6."

"But nineteen years ago I…"

"It was you senior prom and you rescued you former beloved Lana Lang from a tornado that engulfed her pickup and…"

"How do you know this stuff about me?"

"Since I can time travel, I went to far off future and bought on of your self published biographies, see," Washu said as she showed him a holo-book entitled "Memories of Forever."

"Oh come on, I swore never to be that egotistical as to write on my own biography."

"I guess you've just about done everything by the year 86,000 AD."

"Start again, I'm "still" alive by the year 86,000 AD?"

"Funny you said something very similar to that to Superman of the 853rd century."

"Now cut that out, we're supposed to talk about any other possible Kryptonian survivors."

"Fine. Geez, you're just as vanilla as you biography. Okay of the different signatures from the three Kryptonian ships, the one in the middle; the unknown one showed an excess of Xenothium-prime trace particles. This meant that that ship was an older model than the ships you and Kara came to Earth with, since neither your or Kara's ships produced Xenothium-prime particles."

"So that meant that that ship should have been here before Kara or I."

"Bingo!"

"So how come it didn't it get here before either of us?"

"It's real simple really, both you and Kara's ships were the new better models that had a better FTL (Faster Than Light) drives."

"But that doesn't answer why it got here after me, but before Kara."

"I'm getting to that. The ships that carried you and Kara were far more advanced than the unidentified Kryptonian ship, so both Kara's and your ships were faster than this one. Simply put, both you and Kara came here to Earth running on warp 9 and this one barely got here on impulse. However, this ships signature also had some trace of Schuster particles on it. Schuster particles can only be acquired when something is affected by a temporal anomaly, such as black holes or temporal misplacement. This was possibly caused by that phenomena you Earthers called "Crisis on Infinite Earths" eight years ago."

Washu gave Superman a moment to absorb all this in as she thumbs through the screens of his biography from the future.

"So were you ever gonna tell me that all this research was done to look for your undocumented uncle from you old man's side of the Kryptonian family tree," Washu asked.

What Washu said broke through Superman's thoughts and suddenly noticed that she now knew why he asked her for help.

"How did…" Superman asked as he turned to her and saw here reading his future biography. "Dammit Washu, burn that thing. If any body gets a hold of that…"

"Yeah, yeah! I saw the movie too you dope. Any way, now that you now this, you're gonna go after that kid in the news. The one wearing the family logo and making a name for him self in the east as the "Sun Dragon.""

"Washu…" Superman said as he got up from his chair and tired to grab her.

Washu however dematerialized before he could do so and popped up a screen in front of him.

"Jinkeys, you're no fun. The Bat's rubbing off on you, a little too much. He's never fun, he and all his incarnations. Any ways, I'll be back next week or so to upgrade the tower's systems. Hope you're more hospitable then. Bye."

After that, the screen disappeared and Clark was left to his thoughts. He walked to the observation window looked over the Earth. He looked particularly over Japan where this Hiryu showed up a bout a week ago. He even went there now and then to see if he could catch him in the middle of anything, but the kid was very good at the rescue and flee tactic. His thoughts were disturbed when the doorbell rang. Superman sat back down in his chair and punched a few codes on the conference table console and the door opened. Wonder Woman came in and sat next to him. Superman couldn't face her; he didn't know what to say. Wonder Woman placed her hand over his.

"Kal what's going on? You're keeping secrets, brooding more than usual and Bruce is cracking jokes. Your recent behavior borders more on his style and even every body in the tower have started a pool in whether the apocalypse is on his way or you and Bruce's minds were switched by the Mad Hatter."

Superman's reaction startled Diana as he started to laugh, really laugh like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders and that everything's gonna be alright. Diana was taken back as Superman wiped a tear from his eye and banged his fist on the conference table causing a huge dent on it. He then got up from his chair and gave Dian a hug and tenderly placed a kiss on her cheek. He then let her go and went to the exit. He briefly stopped by the double doors and turned to her.

"Thanks Diana, I really needed that, more than you know," Superman said as he continued to laugh as he exited the room, leaving behind a blushing and utterly confused Diana.

XxX

It has been also a week since the Tendo sisters has moved into the Saotome home. Kasumi has managed to talk Nodoka to letting her help with the house hold chores and Nabiki miraculously was hired to be a photographer for the Japan Sun newspaper. Ranma divided his time between his heroic and personal duties. Nodoka has never felt so good, the hustle and bustle through the house made it feel like home and the current residents family. The Saotome home was alive again.

One morning Kasumi was preparing breakfast when she saw Nabiki walk in the kitchen, which puzzled her lately since Nabiki was never a morning person. For the past few days she see her sister get up and walk like a zombie into the kitchen grab a cup of coffee and stare out the window by the microwave.

"Nabiki," Kasumi said.

"Hhmmnn," Nabiki responded

"You're not usually a morning person, so what's got you waking early recently," Kasumi asked.

Nabiki looked at her wristwatch and mentally counted down the seconds and then answered her sister.

"Sshhh sis, here he comes just like clock work," Nabiki said as she pointed out the window.

Kasumi turned her attention to the window that leads to the backyard. Momentarily Ranma came vaulting over the wall covered in sweat from a long jog and went into a complex kata. The two girls two stood there silently as they watch the young handsome Saotome move his well toned body into precise dance that left nothing to the imagination. Ranma stopped his kata and took out a bottle of water, leaned his head back and drank the water like man dying of thirst. Both girl's eyes wandered from his abs, chest, broad shoulders, and stopped to count the number of times his Adam's apple danced as he continued to drink the water. Ranma then stopped drinking and poured the remainder of the bottle over his face and head. Kasumi and Nabiki held their breath as they watched the water cascade all over his face and body. Both sisters were mesmerized as they traced various beads of water slide over his muscles.

"OH! MY!" came from Kasumi

"Ditto sis," replied Nabiki

(AN: I'm a guy writing this under the instructions of my girlfriend, as she said before that I couldn't write a steamy scene to save my life. So the following you've just read was her idea spanning from reading way too may romance novels, watching Grey's Anatomy, and that last episode of ER with John Stamos in the shower with cute looking intern in the show.)

"Enjoy the show girls," came from Nodoka as she entered the kitchen.

"Eeeppp," came from the Tendo girls blushing as they were caught red handed.

"We're sorry aunty, we didn't mean to…" Kasumi couldn't finish her words when she smelled something in the air and rushed to the oven and took out a burnt tray of muffins.

"Ohh, my banana muffins."

XxX

Downtown Juban TK-tech tower:

Tatewaki Kuno sat on his large leather chair watching clips of Hiryu's exploits on several monitors while plotting his revenge. Suddenly the large double doors to his office opened and a very beautiful woman slight younger than Tatewaki in a black business blazer and miniskirt came in. Here shoulder length black hair was tied by simple violet ribbon, her violet eyes can be seen through rimless glasses and violet lipstick colored lips smiled at him.

"Kodachi, to what do owe the pleasure sister? You were suppose to be in the states helping Mercy salvage what's left of Lex Corp." he asked.

Kodachi took a seat in front of her brother's desk.

"Father wanted me to check on you. After that whole disaster with the military last week, he wanted me here to do some damage control," she said she fingered a rose in a vase on her brother's desk.

"I'm handling it sister, you should return back to Metropolis."

"He's quite handsome, maybe I should stay a while and entertain myself with this new "Son of Japan,"" Kodachi said as she looked at the footage.

"Of all the outrageous. That's my title, bestowed upon me by the emperor himself," Tatewaki yelled as stood form his seat.

"Not anymore brother," Kodachi said as she placed a current newspaper on his desk with the headline "Hiryu Son of Japan" and the teen's picture holding up a masked gunman with his right hand and crushing his gun with his left.

"So brother dear, what are you going to do about this? I'm all ears about your glorious plans," Kodachi asked.

"What any good king would do when a dragon attacks his kingdom my dear sister. I hire a Dragon Slayer."

* * *

Random Clip of things to come

"Ranma I have to..."

"No, Kasumi wait don't, not that"

"OH MY"


	20. This and Other Fics On Indefinte Standby

Hello readers and followers

To those who like the fic so far, thank you. To those still bitching about everything else, lay off me. I don't have the time or patience for the crap I keep getting. I've let slide off back and tried to ignore it, but just like the bird flu or AIDS; its there. I do use the MS Office spell and grammar check. I read and reread the damned chapter so many fucking times over, that I fucking memorized it like I write poetry and do try to catch errors here and there. My older sister goes over it too as she like to write lot. I really would like to finish this fic, but what's keeping me from doing so besides the lack of sleep and time to do so is to have to get over the funk I get into from negative reinforcement like some of you cowards out there who post anonymously. For those of you whom haven't, I've taken all you've given me with a grain of salt, so much I feel like I've emptied an entire box of Morton on my open wounds. I have school, work and other primal responsibilities to handle. I barely have time to sleep let alone write. Flamers out there, I'd like to see you work sixteen hour shifts in a nursing home wiping geriatric peoples shit and vomit for four days a week, go to school eight hours a day on the weekends and still feel cheery when you open your fucking boxes to the kind of responses I have from the rest of you. Emo, fuck yeah I have the right to be fucking Emo. I started this fic for my pleasure and felt that may be sharing it was a good thing to do.

Proofreaders, I have sworn testimony of at least eight fic writers, four of them high school friends of mine who have their works mutilated of not completely plagiarized by letting their stories out to people they don't know. I've read countless fics out there far worse than what I've been flamed with, but you know what I came back because the story kept me wanting more. I have and do admit that I am not a good writer and am happy to have what little readers I do have follow what I write. This proves to me that the story is the only thing that maters, because some of you care for the characters and everything that is going on in their lives. If I had the resources and time I'd just publish a fucking doujinshi comic, because I think some things are better described visually that verbal description lacks. My GF is getting mad at me because I let this get to me. I am emotional, I believe it is in the way I write and draw. Everything I feel and believe is shown on screen and paper as well as how I talk and present myself to people.

So here's the challenge to flamers out there. The first nineteen parts of the fic is floating in the FF-net. Fix it. If you have the time and patience to complain, do something about it. While your at it, the hole in the O-zone still needs to be patched, pollution ins still the rise, the price of gas is sky rocketing, fossil fuel in running low, the ice caps are melting, the war in the Middle East is still not resolved, our troops are dying not for the sake of our country, the sake of another, and the sun has another three hundred million years or so till it dies. Got all that? Good. Now get to it, I have another seven and a half hours of taking care of some of your forgotten relatives in the nursing home.


	21. Chp 19 Hide & Seek, All 2gether Now

Dear reader, fans and those biting nails thinking I'm gone for good

I just flew back for the Philippines from a long over due vacation with the GF and boy are my arms tiered. (Rim shot!) Any ways I'm well rested and not looking forward to going back to work, but alas I have to. Specially since the GF has been upgraded to the title fiancé, same model more biding commitment. I still love just the same. Back to point at hand, I'm rested enough to go back to writing. I also updated Wild Birds if any of out there is reading that and really working on No Need For a Lunar Brother. Oh you guys and girls will love it, since I finally figured out who Ranma's Lunar parents are in this fic. The drama bomb is about to be seriously dropped soon on this.

Oh by the way somebody asked me for advice on writing fics some time ago in the review section here on FFdotnet I really didn't know how to answer him/her since I'm still working on my kinks. So I told them the truth on how I went about writing this and my other fics. Here what I wrote:

_As I said before, I have an over active imagination and I go from there. When I wrote these fics the idea just popped in my head. I had no plan or outline. I just write what I think would possibly be a good idea and work from there. My "baby" will always be Ra-El its the first fic I posted and my fav. I love Ranma and Superman because of the main characters. Ranma who has cope with his crappy life while trying to break even at the cost of his honor and Superman who has to cope being who and what he is and how his actions shapes the world around him._

_Now as far as writing it, here's some advice. Listen to your English teacher, I can't stress that enough and the reason I'm on a break. However the most important thing I can say to you about writing fics is to love the characters. I have so much respect for both Ranma and Superman even though they're fictional characters because of what they have been through and that's a lot. When I wrote Ra-El I tired to imagine myself in their shoes, in their predicaments, the decision they made and the loss they suffered. You see powers and being the very best at anything does not make you a better person, fun to have, but vanity is its own kryptonite as well. Ranma and Superman are the top of their game and they can still be taken down by the least person you'd expect._

_Love the character you write about, respect the trails and tribulations they've been through. When you do and it shows in the way you write, people will know and can sympathize with not only the character, but you the writer as well. Draw from your own experiences in life when you write. In loving the characters enough to write about them fictional or not means that there is something in them that reminds you of yourself. Something about their life that mirrors slightly your own._

_For example: Tsu-oap's death was the hardest for me to write because I love her character. I never knew that a few of the fans out there wound up liking her too. I had to do something. The ghost scene in Ranma's bedroom where she asked him to live for her, hell their whole dialogue and scene really tore me to bits because I know how that loss feels. I know how helpless it fells to loose someone you really care for and still be powerless to do something about it._

_So to review the advise you seek._

_1) Listen to your English teacher_

_2) Love the character you write about_

_3) Draw from your own life experiences_

_4) Never ever let anyone bring you down in doing what you like_

_Well I hope this helps. I'll try not to let you down and finish writing my fics. Thank you for those still reading._

Any ways I've taken enough of your prefic reading time so on with the show

* * *

Chp 19: Hide & Seek, All 2gether Now

**Crossroads High Juban lunchtime:**

Ranma was skulking through the halls of Crossroads ducking behind lockers, doors, water fountains, and any structures that allowed him some cover. Yes folks for lack of a better description our hero is hiding, or the very least avoiding someone. He was so busy concentrating on that, that he never saw the mischievous blond in glasses walk right behind him holding a small audio device and press play.

"Sempai, Ran-chan," both came from the device.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma nearly jumped out of his skin, but instead, he just imbedded himself to the ceiling of the eight floor. After getting himself out of the new hole of the ninth floor, he saw Mina practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"That ain't funny Mina-Chan," he said as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah, but you should've seen you face. It looked something like this," she said as she showed him his reaction in small video recorder.

Suddenly Ranma's sixth sense noticed someone walking down the hallway.

"Sorry Mina, I got to go. I'll walk home with you and Ganseki later," Ranma said as he swan dived out the window.

Mina ran to the window yelling, "Ranma we're on the eighth floor."

Mina saw Ranma land on nearby tree branch, back flipped to a one handed handstand on the fourth floor window ledge, and jack-knifed onto the ground running towards the baseball field. Ranma ducked into the abandoned school lot where he found Hotaru last week. Ranma was about to turn on the corner where an old wall ended, when Makoto Kuonji blocked his path. Ranma was about turn around and make a break for it, but was trapped when Ukyo leapt off the wall to block his path.

"Sempai, what gives? You've been avoiding us for a week," Makoto said she tried to approach him.

"That's right. Come on Ran-chan, would you at least talk to us. I really missed my best friend," Ukyo said drawing near as well.

"And I miss the young boy who helped me train so that no one would mess with me," Makoto added.

"Well ain't this touchy," a gruff voice said coming from the other side of the wall.

Suddenly the local school hooligans surrounded Ranma, Makoto, and Ukyo. Three of them looked familiar, like the trio that picked on Hotaru sometime ago.

"That's him, the demon who took us out last week," one of the familiar ones said.

"Makoto, Ukyo get out of here," Ranma yelled as he pushed the girls through the crowd of boys.

"But," cried out Ukyo.

"Go," called out Ranma as the boys mobbed him.

Makoto grabbed Ukyo's hand and made run for it.

"Mako-onisan, what about Ranma? We can't…"

"I know, now help me make sure no one's around so we can call for back up," Makoto cut her off.

When both sisters knew the coast was clear, a lighting bolt came from the heavens striking the ground near them and formed a gold-hooped staff with rings lining the hoop. Both sisters grabbed the staff and tapped on the ground causing the rings to chime as they cried,

"Raiden Protect Us!"

A column of wind surrounded Ukyo shredding her school uniform off and replaced it with a white and gold version of her cannon oknomiyaki chef's outfit with a gold kanji of Fujin on the back. A choker with a wind charm appeared around her neck and her hair was held by white and gold ribbon. In her hands appeared a short spear about three and half feet long with two and a foot long serpent's tongue blade at the end that opened up like a fan.

(AN: Closest thing I could think of as battle spatula-like weapon. To see what the spearhead looks like, watch Mortal Kombat Annihilation and see Kitana's fans during her fight scene with Rain or Ermac and imagine that at the end of stick.)

Electricity coursed through Makoto's body burning her uniform away and replaced by a blue and gold sleeveless gi top with a gold sash and a gold kanji for Raijin on her back. Dark brown leggings adorned her legs with split toed ninja shoes, and a pair of blue and gold elbow length fingerless gloves materialized on her arms. A pair of silver tonfas appeared strapped to her thighs, a choker with lightning charm manifested around her neck, and her hair done in high ponytail held by a blue and gold ribbon.

Makoto and Ukyo hurried back to where Ranma was and jumped on the wall and called out their battle speech.

"The daughters of Raiden will not stand for this and strike upon those evil in their…"

Both sisters stopped in mid speech as they saw Ranma standing tall among a heap of unconscious teens and dusting off his hands. Both sisters had matching sweat drops by their head and matching wide-eyed expressions on their faces. Ranma straightened out his clothes and stared at the two girls standing on top pf the wall.

"Oy Mako-chan, U-chan! Didn't I tell ya ta get out of here, and what's with those get ups," Ranma said as he kicked off one of the teens blocking his way and jumped on the wall the two girls were on.

"Mako-chan? Who's that? I'm Raijin and this ins my sister Fujin," Makoto said and laughed nervously.

"Ok what ever, I got to get back before…"

Lunch bell signal rang stating that the lunch break was now over before he could finish and Ranma jumped off the wall.

"You girls better hurry get dressed and get back before you get detention, we'll talk later. Mina knows where I live, go ask her," Ranma called as he ran back towards the school.

Makoto and Ukyo were left stunned and speechless.

"How could Ranma possibly know who we were while under the influence of Raiden's magic," they thought.

When they got back their senses the quickly transformed to their normal selves and headed back towards school.

Somewhere in the heavens a sliver haired "Goddess of the past" just had to tease the "Thunder God" next to her as they monitored the realm below them.

"Daughters of Raiden? Aren't they a little bit presumptuous to using that title," She asked in her chibi form.

Raiden was grinding his teeth so hard that arcs of electricity were flying off his face besides his eyes. Raiden mentally called forth a lightning bolt and fried the silver haired chibi "Goddess of the past" for her remark. The goddess then returned to monitoring the mortal realm after coughing out a puff of smoke.

"I should have listened to Kami-sama when he told me help that shaolin kid in tournament thing for the fate of the world, but nooooooooo. I had to choose to help those two girls. At least they're not running a round in fukus chanting about defending love and justice. Noooooo, they just do their hero thing in my name and claim to be my daughters," Raiden thought.

Ranma ran quickly through the school halls carefully not using his super speed so that there won't be a mess to clean up later, but to no avail. He was still late for his Japanese history class.

"Mr. Saotome, you're late again. You know the drill, buckets out in the hall with you," a neon pink haired teacher said as she pointed to the door.

"Hai Kazami sensei," Ranma said dejectedly as he took his usual place out side the class.

Minutes later, Ukyo came running down the hallway and busted through Ranma's history class. Ukyo was in so much of a hurry being late and all, that she did not see Ranma on the other side of the door when she slammed it open. The result, Ranma sandwiched between the door and wall, which left an imprint of Ranma arms raised with thumbs, index and, pinky fingers sticking out on the wall of the history class Mizuho Kazami was teaching.

"Ms. Kounji, you're late as… **Mr. Saotome**," Mizuho she wound up yelling as she saw the Ranma shape imbedded in the wall.

"Ran-chan," Ukyo called as ran out of the class, closed the door and saw Ranma looking rather upset in his current state as a filling for door and wall sandwich.

"Ran-chan, I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there," Ukyo said as helped him out of the wall.

"Is Mr. Saotome alright," Ms. Kazami asked when she exited her class.

"Geez U-chan, I told you that you're gonna be late. How long does it take to change out if that Fujin get up of yours any ways," Ranma asked as Ukyo.

"Ahahahahahahaha! I think he hit his head, I should take him to the nurse's office," Ukyo said to Ms. Kazami as she slapped her hand over Ranma's mouth.

"Very well Ms. Kounji," Ms. Kazami said as she issued them passes to the nurse's office.

On the way there while Ranma was not paying attention to her, Ukyo called Makoto in her wrist COM and told her the she and Ranma were on the way to nurse's office and that this would be a good time to trap Ranma into talking with them. When they got there Ranma saw Makoto talking to Kasumi.

"Ranma, Ukyo, what brings you here today," Kasumi asked.

"I was rushing to class and slammed the door on poor Ran-chan here. Ms. Kazami gave us passes here to see you and you know the other thing," Ukyo said with a wink.

"Well then I guess I'll leave Ranma in both your cable hands," Kasumi said, as she was about to exit her office for an undisclosed amount of time.

"Kasumi onegai," Ranma plead as shook his head at her begging her not to leave.

(AN: Onegai Please)

"I just remembered someone I was suppose to talk to, I'll back shortly," Kasumi said as she tossed the key to the clinic to Makoto.

Ranma tried to catch before she did, but failed. He also tried to grab the key from her but failed to do so when she tossed casually down her blouse. Kasumi then left and locked the door behind her leaving the three to long needed confrontation.

"Aright sempai, no more running away," Makoto said as she pointed to chair on front of her and her sister.

"That's right. Tell us everything, specially how you can tell it was us even thought we were magically disguised," Ukyo said as she took the seat next to her sister.

"Hai. Where do you want me to start," Ranma asked as he took a deep breath and took the seat before the twins.

"Ran-chan, we just want to know what has happened all this time. I lost my best friend and …" Ukyo said a she reached for his hand.

"U-chan right sempai, you may not know it but you had a major impact in both our lives and you just disappeared. We never gave up looking for you and even when we were blessed by Raiden's powers we tried to look for you, though we help out other people to. So please, if it's not a bother to you… Maybe we could…" Makoto said as she took both her sister's and Ranma's hand in hers

Ranma looked at both girls as their confidence wavered as he looked at them. Both had hopeful and worried looks in their eyes and it broke his heart to hurt these girls who probably took as much time as he did looking for his mother trying to look for him. Ranma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes to look the twins holding their breaths for his response and said,

"Hello my name is Ranma Saotome, I'm a wandering martial artist who just recently returned home and reunited with my family and I just found out that some friends of mine form way back still wants to be friends with me after all this time and even went out of their way to look for me."

And so I as the author of this fic I leave Ranma to dig himself out of this predicament as I focus on other characters of this fic. I'll leave what he tells the Kounji girls to your imagination and fill you in what he tells them later.

XxX

**Cherry Hill temple Juban:**

A pig-tailed boy ascended the steps to the temple where he'll be spending the next year in. His cousin made it big in America as an actress and left the temple but asked if he could help out a bit since had the training from his grandfather where he grew up. When he reached the top of the steps, he saw an old man in temple robes sweeping the grounds.

"Can I help you young man," he asked when he turned around and saw him.

"Grandpa Hino, it's me. Grandfather Yosho sent me here since you needed a little help running the place after cousin Rei left for the US," the pig-tailed youth said.

"Oh you sprouted up into a tall young man. I'm glad that you could come, but what about Yosho? Who's helping him," Grandpa Hino asked.

"Ayeka some how managed to drag him back home for a long over due family reunion he won't back for a while, unless he gets out of one Washu's contraptions," the boy said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"What?"

"Never mind. When do you want me to start?"

"Day after tomorrow. Tomorrow you can go register for school, just because you'll be helping around here, doesn't mean that you get skip school. That much I promised Yosho before you got here. You can take the room at the end of the hallway from mine. It used to be Chad's that no good gaijin ran away to America and took my precious granddaughter with him…"

The pig-tailed boy snuck pass Grandpa Hino as he went on about his ingrate granddaughter and gaijin singer running off together to the states.

He made his way the room grandpa Hino said he could use and began to unpack his things. Among his things was an interesting looking sword handle. It looked like it was made of a cross between white ash and ivory in simple braid about a foot and a half in length with three crimson spheres imbedded on both sides of the rounded pommel. The boy took the handle and held it tightly and from it sprang a three and half foot glowing blade of energy. Markings appeared on his face, two dots on his forehead and pair of lines and triangles on his cheeks below his eyes. He took a few practice swings with the energy sword, before he placed it into subspace and his facial markings vanished as well. He fixed the room he was suppose to stay in prayed for an interesting year in his stay in Juban.

XxX

**Basement of Mina Kupida's house:**

Mina was adjusting a few things in Ganseki's bracer cannon as Ganseki waked in.

"Perfect timing Seki-kun, I just modified your "Buster Cannon" so it doesn't over heat any more. You can also now use it for a charged shoot for more power, but don't hold any charge longer than one full minute, because it will over heat if you do. Go on try it," Mina said a she hands him his "Light" watch.

"Thank you Mina, I'm really sorry for keeping this from you," Ganseki said as he put on the watch.

"I forgive you, I know you did it to find Dr. Tomoshibi, the man who raised you. So any luck in finding him?"

"No, when I left the US after he disappeared, Dr. Tomoshibi's assistant gave this watch to me saying that Dr. Tomoshibi would have wanted me to have it. I didn't even know what it could do till I was attacked by robot ninjas while I was goin through Dr. Tomoshibi's lab in Yokohama trying to find clues to where he could be."

"Did you at least find anything useful in Yokohama though?"

"I did find out that Dr. Tomoshibi had a partner in the micro-cybernetics program sometime ago. His name was Dr. Kyiotae Waillie, they were good friends and partners, but as their research got heated up, they became bitter rivals and parted ways."

"You think that this Waillie Kyiotae guy has got something to do with Dr. Tomoshibi's disappearance?"

"I don't know, as of late I can't find hide or hair of the guy."

"Well try out your "Buster Cannon" while I go see what I can find. I got this online friend called Oracle from the states that's a real wiz in digging up dirt on people, I'm sure she'll be able to help us out."

"Alright. Mega Man, X-cess," Ganseki called out as a blue light engulfed him and slowly faded leaving Ganseki decked out in blue and white form fitting battle armor with gold trims. On his helmet was gold "M" as well as on his utility belt buckle. His eyes were hidden behind dark visors from his helmet, which also acts as a head up display (HUD) for other function for the suit.

Mina clicked her remote and opened up small firing range in her lab with some targets ready to used.

"Go on ahead try it out," Mina said.

Ganseki raise his left arm and it transformed to a powerful looking arm cannon. He picked a target and locked on it with the HUD systems on his visor and helmet and took a shot at the target.

"BUSTER CANNON" Ganseki cried as a large sphere of yellow light the size of a basketball shot out from his cannon arm and destroyed the target.

"Amazing Mina-chan, I can't even feel it heat up. Lets take up a notch," he said as he readied himself for another shot.

"BUSTER CANNON RAPID FIRE" Ganseki cried out as baseball sized yellow spheres shot out from his cannon arm hitting multiple targets.

"Sugoi! It's not even warm, you're wonderful Mina –chan"

(AN: Sugoi Amazing)

"Try the charge mode, just remember not to go over a minute of charging or it will over heat."

Ganseki charged his arm cannon and began to glow and shake, he took aim and fired a large beach ball sized orb of light with a cry of "HYPER BUSTER CANNON." The recoil from the shot was a little too much to handle and Ganseki wound up blasting the wall a few meter from him and Mina.

"Gomenasai Mina, I didn't know that recoil would be that strong, I guess I better brace my self when ever I use the charge option," he said as he took of his helmet and surveyed the damage he done.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that Brianna and Gina convinced me to line this whole house with duriliuim. Even Superman would have to work up sweat to bust in here," Mina said as she programmed her pebos to start clean up and repairs.

"Mina-chan you are truly amazing," Ganseki said as plucked her glasses of her face and leaned in for a kiss.

Mina wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss with simple thought going through her mind.

"My Mega Man"

XxX

**Kasumi's clinic Crossroads HS:**

Kasumi unlocked her clinic and came in to a sight to be held to her. Ukyo clinging to Ranma's shirt crying and babbling about how sorry she was that he had a horrible childhood. Makoto was busy kicking the cabinet nearby with little lightning bolts swirling about her while cursing out Genma for all the things he did to Ranma. Kasumi looked at Ranma with a somewhat confused smile on his face, which meant that everything was going to be all right. Suddenly Kasumi's friend came in babbling about some giant robot on the news downtown. Kasumi quickly opened the slightly damaged cabinet and turned on the TV in it and every body watched what's going on down town.

"Hiryu, you hear me. I'm calling you out. I the great Miguel Dai Gogi the greatest mecha pilot who face a dozen armored mechas challenges you. You hear me the safety of all who cross my path will be on your head. Fight me," came from a loud speaker from the giant mecha rampaging down town on the TV.

"Oh my," Kasumi said.

"We should go help those people," Makoto said to Ukyo.

Suddenly the Kounji twins noticed that Ranma was no longer in the room with them.

"Kasumi please excuse us, we got make a phone call to our uncle works down town, we want to make sure he safe," the Kounji twins said as they both exited the clinic.

Kasumi waved good-bye to the twins when they left, when she felt a gust of wind come from the window blowing papers off her desk. Kasumi closed the windows when she saw a black, blue and red streak across the sky.

"That's odd that window is never usually open till mid summer or early fall," she thought as she watches her friend Mihoshi watch the news on her TV and not noticing that what just occurred.

**Mina Kupida's basement:**

"Ay yay yay yay yay! There is giant robot attacking don town," A saucer headed robot with blinking lightning symbol on its chest cried in Mina's basement interrupting the Ganseki and Mina's game of tonsil hickey.

"Sorry Mina-chan but I got see if I can help," Ganseki said.

"Just make sure you be careful ok," Mina said.

Ganseki nodded his head as he donned his helmet.

"Artemis teleport Megaman to downtown Juban, this priority one. Good luck Blue Bomber," Mina added as Ganseki gave her the thumbs up and vanished.

**Cherry Hill temple:**

The pig-tailed boy ran out of the house and passed grandpa Hino after seeing the news on TV.

"Oy Tenchi! Where are you goin in such a rush," grandpa Hino called out.

"I'm just going to see what down town Juban looks like grandpa Hino, I'll be back soon."

TBC

* * *

A taste of things yet to come: 

**"MY GIVEN NAME IS RANMA SAOTOME, MY FATHER NAMED ME RA-EL, AND HIRYU IS WHAT MY HOMELAND CAME TO KNOW ME AS. NOT CONNER, NOT KON-EL, NOT SUPERBOY. I'M TIERED OF FIGHTING HIS GHOST. I CAME HERE AND JOINED THIS TEAM BECAUSE I TOUGHT I COULD HELP, NOT TA REPLACE NOBODY. IF YA AIN'T SEEN THAT, THEN THERE AIN'T NO POINT IN ME STAY'N HERE."**


	22. Chp 20: Sukkari Issho All Together

Hi All

This will probably be the last post till the new year, barring I finish No Need For Lunar Brother Chp 4 or 5 before then. Any ways have fun and enjoy the holidays and I'll make sure to keep writing over the break. Merry Chirstmas, Happy Quanza, Happy Haunika, Happy New Year. Did I miss anything.

Ja Ne'

Joel"JhayrelleDrakon"Nunez

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp 20: Sukkari Issho (All Together)

Police and JDF forces could not hold back the metal colossus as downtown Juban took the brunt of its tirade. The giant green mecha continued to wreak havoc and sent a red convertible airborne with a kick. The car hurtled in the air and the female driver screamed in the traditional comic-book damsel in distress manner. The car suddenly stopped in mid air, but the driver didn't, which meant that it does pay to wear you seatbelt just for safety's sake. Hiryu let out and inaudible curse as he saw the driver fly out of the car and was about drop it to rescue the driver. Suddenly he saw the driver's decent stop and she began to hover in a column of wind that held her in place and on the street below her he saw Fujin with arms raised controlling the force of the wind and lowering the female driver.

"Thanks Fujin," he called out and winked at her.

Fujin saw who was holding the red car in the air and her eyes turned into heart shapes and lost control of the wind column, which dropped the driver. Luckily for her it was about three feet from the cement by that time. The drive was glad that she wasn't dead, but still peeved at her rescuer's lack of style.

"Oh my god, you're Hiryu and you know my name," Fujin said and deliberately left out the "Oh my god you're such a hunk," out.

Hiryu said nothing else, as he knew that sort of look from a girl his age, but made a front by looking at her puzzled.

"Ms. Are you alright," he asked female driver as she got on her feet.

The female driver nodded her head and blushed like schoolgirl when Hiryu flashed her his "lady killer" smile.

"Mind if I borrow your car," he asked as he lightly tossed the vehicle and caught it by the under carriage.

"It's a "stick-shift"," she called out.

"That ain't a problem," Hiryu said as he flew off towards the hulking mass of steel.

The giant mecha started to shoot its heavy machineguns as people dove for cover. Suddenly lightning bolts shot out and hit the metal beast on the back and when it turned around to see who it was the pilot was surprised to see a teenage girl firing bolts of lightning from her silver tonfas.

"All right buddy you reign of terror ends her, so said the daughters of Raiden," Raijin said.

"The great Miguel Dai Gogi alone or in mobile suit has bested fifty armed soldiers of many nations and you little girl…"

Clang,Crunch… Boom, interrupted his speech as a red convertible came out of nowhere and hit the giant mecha in the head, blew up, and sent it staggering back with its machineguns firing. Bullets were headed towards Raijin as she closed her eyes and suddenly felt like she was being carried in someone's arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was flying through the air and not Swiss cheese. She turned to see who her "Hiryu" was and were confronted with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. A blush crept on her cheeks and thought that this guy looked like her sempai.

"What the heck am I thinking about," Raijin thought. "I just got my sempai back. Still, he is gorgeous."

Raijin snuggled closer to his chest, which made Hiryu look at the girl in surprise.

"A…are you ok," he asked nervously.

Raijin nodded. Hiryu then landed near Fujin and slowly let Raijin down.

"Look girls I'm really am thankful for the help, but I don't want to see you guys get hurt," he said.

"We still want to help, we're a lot tougher than we look," Raijin said as flexed her arm.

"That's right we can help you out, we could distract him for you and you can take him out when he's busy with us," Fujin added.

"But…" Hiryu couldn't finish when he was assaulted by a double douse of puppy-dog eyes by both girls.

This withered what little resolve he had left and nodded his head.

"All I need now is for a girl bad guy to start doing that and my career in this hero gig is so over," he thought as the girls passed him.

"Hey, wait for me," he called out to the girls as he took in to the air.

"Fujin help those people find a place to hide, while distract this bucket of bolts," Raijin called out as jumped to the rooftops.

Fujin nodded and went about to help the by standers find cover. Raijin kept shooting lightning bolt at the mecha and when it turned to take a swing at her, Hiryu dove in with a powerful kick that sent the mecha teetering back into a building.

"No one dares. The great Miguel Dai Gogi "the greatest mecha pilot ever" bested 100 soldiers in mobile suit unarmed," came from the mecha then fired a rocket towards Hiryu and Raijin.

Hiryu dove for it to and was blown on to the street as the giant mecha got to its feet and went towards the fallen teen. Hiryu lay on the concrete, his chest hurting from the rocket's explosive impact.

"Rockets and missiles defiantly hurt more than a tank shell," he thought.

Suddenly he saw the foot of the giant mecha descending on him, he tired catch the foot but found out that mecha was stronger than him as he began to sink through the concrete. Raijin tried to jump down to help him but was caught in the giant mecha's hand.

"Let go of my sister you over grown soda can," Fujin said as used her wind powers to lift up a car and tossed it at the mecha.

The car wound up bouncing off its armor as Hiryu was now pinned under the mecha's foot. Without warning a blue streak passed by the mecha's forearm that held Raijin slicing it clean off. The hand that held her opened as it fell and a boy in an indescribable battle kimono and strange marking on his face caught her. Raijin thanked him but was worried about Hiryu who was still pinned beneath its massive foot. Suddenly three huge blasts of energy slammed into the mecha sending it reeling back. The boy in the kimono jumped towards it and took a swing at its chest and making it stagger back some more. A blue armored boy approached Hiryu and held out his hand to help him up. Hiryu saw the boy reach out to him and when he took his hand to help him up he felt his aura through his armor and knew who it was behind the visor.

"I hope Mina knows about this," he thought.

"You ok Hiryu," Megaman asked.

"I'm good. Megaman right," he said as made up his mind to keep his secret. "I heard a lot of good things about you."

"Like wise. What do say we go help that lone samurai there, sounds like plan," Megaman replied.

"Sounds good to me. What about you girls," Hiryu said with grin as he turned to Fujin and Raijin.

The girl's faces lit up at what he said as they both nodded their heads.

"All right let's go. ISSHO," Hiryu called out as he took to the air.

Fujin took off into the air after him, followed closely behind by Megaman and Raijin who roof hopped behind them.

The boy samurai was currently dodging the mecha's gunfire or deflecting it with his light blade, when he saw a missile headed towards him. He raised his arm to and formed a shield of light that barley covered his body let along the blast of the incoming projectile. A burst of yellow energy stuck the missile and blew it up before reaching him from above. When the boy samurai looked up saw the blue armored boy smiling at him holding out his cannon-arm that was still smoking.

"Thanks…umm," he called out.

"It's Megaman and these two are Raijin and Fujin," Megaman said as he introduced himself and the "Raiden Twins" beside him.

"Hitaka, I'm called Hitaka," the samurai boy called out.

"Mind if give you a hand then Hitaka," Hiryu said as he flew over him at near his max speed and shoulder rammed the mecha sending it crashing into another building.

"That's Hiryu," Megaman added.

When the giant dislodged itself from the building it looked worse fore ware and Hiryu knew that this is the time to take it out.

"He's going down," Hiryu said as turned to all the teen heroes to who helped. "Let's finish this."

"Sukkari Issho," they all cried out as they all let out various attacks.

"Lightning Arc," Raijin called as he swung her tonfas like Guile's "sonic boom" animation and sent an arc of blue lightning towards the mecha.

"Hurricane Cutter," Fujin cried as she created a tornado headed towards the mecha slicing various non-heavily armored parts off it.

"Light Hawk Arrows," Hitaka called out as five wings of iridescent light appeared behind him and turned into arrows that launched towards the mecha.

"Hyper Buster Cannon," Megaman called out a beach ball sized sphere of yellow energy was sent to the mecha.

Hiryu raised his fist into the air and brought it down to the concrete and cried, "Geo Bahamut." A large fissure tore through the city street and from it a large stone serpentine dragon came fourth and flew towards the mecha and shattered on impact.

The giant mecha now completely trashed fell face first to the city street as all the teen heroes struck a pose with the exception of Hiryu. Turned to his fellow heroes with a confused look.

"Um… guys what are doing? Waiting for an explosion behind you wit puff of multicolored smoke," He asked.

All of the sudden the people came our of their hiding spots and began to cheer and chant the teen's names. Without any warning the mecha's head opened up and the pilot fell out. Hiryu walked up to the fallen pilot and grabbed him by the scruff of his pilot's uniform and raised him over his head.

"I'm gonna ask once, lie to me and I'll make you eat this tin can you used to mess up my city. Who sent you," Hiryu said as kicked up a miscellaneous piece of mecha and pointed it at the pilot.

"Kuno… Kuno paid me a fortune to pilot this prototype and call you out," the pilot said in terror as he wet himself.

Ranma tossed the pilot on to the street. The police arrived momentarily and took him away as news and various media reporters swarmed the teen heroes. Hiryu got annoyed since all the questions were directed towards him and not the other teen heroes that help take out the.

"Excuse me ladies and gentle men, I wasn't alone in this task. Please don't ignore the other heroes who came to help. They deserve your attention as well," he said and walked away from the reporters.

As Hiryu made his way to the fallen mecha, he felt a familiar aura among the photographers and made his way towards them. One of the photographers lowered her camera and revealed a familiar looking pageboy hairstyle.

"Glad to see you up and about Ms. Tendo," Hiryu said as he graced her with a smile as the crowd of photographers parted leaving Nabiki in the middle.

"Yeah, the Japan Sun was kind enough to offer me a fulltime gig to keep tabs on you," Nabiki replied.

"Just make sure to take my good side," Hiryu joked.

"You actual have one," she said in her "Ice Queen" demeanor, while in side she was blushing like a schoolgirl at the young man that came to her rescue twice.

"I was gonna check up on you at the hospital but when I got there you were already gone," Hiryu added, which in"Hiryu" talk it meant, "I was there with your sister and you were just fine."

"You can make it up to me with a private interview Mr. Hero," Nabiki said as she silently prayed he accepts.

"Ok, name the time and place," Hiryu replied with a smile.

"YES," Nabiki mentally cried.

Nabiki slipped him a card with the time and location for the interview and boldly gave him a kiss on his cheek, before going on her merry way.

"I can't believe I just did that," she thought.

Hiryu's face turned bright red as he touched the spot where she kissed him, then went back to the fallen mecha. The witty banter between the two prompted many angry stares form the female populous in the area, even the female teens looking at them. Nabiki ignored this and took like compliment that she was the only one he agreed to see in a no need to be rescued way. Hiryu drew his sword and lopped off the mecha's car sized head and lifted it off the ground.

"You guys think you handle things from here," addressed the teen heroes who helped him.

"Sure," Megaman said.

"Hiryu what are you going to do with that," Raijin asked.

"This was just a message, I'm gonna answer it," Hiryu said as flew off with the severed mecha head.

Suddenly the teen heroes were mobbed by questions, microphones shoved near their faces, and flashing light of the cameras as the press asked them questions form their affiliation, love lives and who the leader of this group was. When it was too much for them to bear, they bid their farewells and went about their ways of disappearing.

XxX

Somewhere in the business district of Tokyo, Tatewaki Kuno sat in his luxurious leather chair on the phone sealing deal with representative of Star Labs. He did not even notice the large figure headed for his high-rise office window. There was loud crash as the car sized mecha head busted though his office window skid across the floor and moved his desk aside disconnecting the phone he was using.

"Who dares attack my palace," Kuno cried as threw the now disconnected phone.

"I do Kuno, got problem with that," Hiryu said as he hovered out side his window. "You have the guts to hire someone to try kill me so long as it doesn't dirty you hands, not once caring who might get in the way. Have you no honor?

Kuno reached in his coat and drew out a silver desert eagle and emptied the clip at Hiryu who just hovered there and let the bullets bounce off him.

"What manner of sorcery is this," Kuno said he threw away the weapon.

"If I ever see your toys on my streets again Kuno, you'll answer to me. Oh, by the way I instructed my friends and the district of Juban police to send the bill for cleaning up your mess downtown to your office as soon as possible. After all your company logo is all over that scrap metal lying in Juban. It would be such bad press for you not to do something about it," Hiryu said before disappearing into the sky in a streak of blue, black and red.

"Curse you Hiryu. This is far from over. I will have my revenge." Kuno cried out when went towards the office window.

XxX

The sun began to set over the horizon as Hiryu stood from his perch on the Tokyo tower. The wind blew as he surveyed the city and country he swore to protect.

"Way to go hero," he though as went over how he would answer Nabiki's questions in their up coming interview.

He then felt a hostile aura of another near him and went into a ready battle stance. A figure of woman came from the shadows of the tower. She had long raved colored hair that reached her shoulders and wore what looked like a cross between a battle bikini and power armor, which left little to the imagination. Think B-ko's armor all in black with violet details and showed more cleavage. Half her face was hidden behind a black mask that matched her dark violet lipstick. She gave him a seductive smile as she walked towards him.

"So it is true that you frequently haunt his tower," she said in sultry voice.

"Who the hell are you," Hiryu asked.

"I'm the Black Rose darling. Now be a good boy and KNEEL."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Taste Of Things To Come

A lone figure stood by familiar statue by Titans Tower.

"I'm not thing like you, but I'm doing my best. I want to honor you memories not fight them."

"You wrong you know. You're more like him than you think. You both have gigantic egos, but your hearts are in the right place."

"Sorry. I'll leave you be."

"Don't go. Stay with me a bit."

"Are you sure?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chp 21 Just Another Normal Day

Hi All

Sorry for the delay, but things kinda get in the way. Cough "wedding" cough. Any way this chapter is most likely another filler chapter bridging to an anction packed multipart chapter called "Trouble On Mount Phoenix". Stay tuned part one "You Can't Go Home Again" is on its way. The other fics are still being type as you read so don't worry.

Again Thanks For Reading

Joel "JhayrelleDrakon" Nunez

* * *

"I'm the Black Rose darling. Now be a good boy and Kneel."

A black thumb width cable shot out her bracer covered with thorns and laced around Hiryu's neck. Suddenly large current of electricity ran through the cable sending the half teen Kryptonian to his hand and knees. The Black Rosed leaped over him in a somersault with half twist and landed behind him. She planted her stiletto-armored boot between Hiryu's shoulder blades and pulled sharply on the cord. Hiryu did his best to ignore the coursing pain through his body as he slammed his fists on the beam both he and this Black Rose is currently occupying causing it vibrate enough to make her loose her balance. Hiryu then used this moment of distraction to free himself from the cord wrapped around his neck and with blinding speed tied her hands with it. The voltage coursed through the Black Rose making her scream in pain till her power suit overloaded and she began to fall unconscious. Hiryu tried to save her, but multiple flash bang rounds were fire directly at him from multiple directions temporarily blinding him. When Hiryu could focus his vision clearly, he was alone atop the tower. He looked over the edge to see if she fell, but from what he could see no one fell from the tower nor did he cause any major structural damage to the tower when he struck the beam where they stood. Nonetheless several people were panicked by the sudden disturbance at the tower.

"Dammit!" he thought. "I didn't get to read her aura, now how am I suppose to look out for her. What the hell does she want?" he thought.

Hiryu looked over the giant digital clock by the Fuji building and noticed that it was nearly three A.M. and jetted off to the Saotome home.

XxX

Four and half hours later give or take few minutes, a knock came from outside Ranma's room.

"Ranma? Ranma, breakfast is ready. You'll be late for class," Kasumi's voice came form the other side of the door.

No answer. Kasumi tried knocking again, which woke up Nabiki whose room, was directly across from Ranma's.

"Kasumi what are you doing," Nabiki asked with a yawn as she opened her door.

"Oh sorry to wake you Nabiki. It just its nearly quarter to eight and Ranma is not up yet. His breakfast is getting cold and he'll be late for school…"

Nabiki brushed past Kasumi before she could finish and opened Ranma's door and went in and Kasumi followed after her.

"Nabiki, I don't think barging into Ranma's room is…"

Kasumi once again could not finish her sentence as she now has matching facial expression as her sister's. Well minus the slight drool coming the corner of Nabiki's mouth. Both sisters were quite surprise from what they saw.

AN: I'll leave that to your twisted minds.

"O-h-m-y!"

"Ditto sis."

"Ladies it's not polite to stare."

By the time Ranma was sitting up on his bed, he was treated to show of super speed by a pair of blushing sister who probably broke the sound barrier in their rush to get out of his room. A slight wicked grin adorned his face.

"Serves Nabiki right, bust'n in here like that. Didn't want Kasumi caught in the crossfire though. Any ways, I'll be make'n it up to Nabiki tonight anyhow, now how do I make this up to Kasumi?" he thought.

Ranma fell back to his comfortable bed and began to stretch like a cat (AN: Ironic I know). Suddenly something pounced onto his chest.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Ranma yelled as he quickly shut his eyes and threw his hands over them, since he doesn't want to once again explain to the Tendo sisters how a car-sized hole was blasted through his wall. Not to mention convincing them that he knew a contractor that can patch up the hole in less than a day under an hour.

The orange fur ball settled onto his chest and began to nuzzle his jaw.

"Geez Lime, do you want me to blow another hole through my wall again?"

The small kitten continued to nuzzle Ranma's jaw with slight Cheshire look on its face.

"I'm gonna put a bell on you yet, I swear."

Ranma placed the kitten on his pillow as he super sped to the bathroom showered, dressed and went down stairs.

"Morning girls," Ranma said with a little too much enthusiasm as he made his was to the kitchen and surprised the Tendo girls.

Kasumi had blush on her face as Ranma smiled at her and Nabiki nearly dropped her toast when Ranma gave one of those "gotcha" grins.

"Ranma you got up awfully late. You'll be late for class, so I had Kasumi make you an extra helping in your bento. Would you like so milk before you go." Nodoka asked.

"No thanks mom. I ain't hungry this morning," Ranma said as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his shoes and satchel.

"Thanks for the bento Kasumi. See you round school later?" He added.

Ranma was rewarded by faint smile and blush from the angelic Tendo girl as he she told him that it was her day off. Ranma then walked by Nabiki before leaving and whispered something to her that made her turn beet red and drop her toast. Nodoka paid not attention to it as she left the kitchen with a hidden smile on her face. Kasumi waited till Ranma was gone before she walked up to her sister and shook her out of her stupor.

"What did he say Nabiki, it wasn't inappropriate was it," Kasumi asked.

When Nabiki got back her composure she looked at her sister and said, "He said the fist look was free and well you know…"

"Oh my."

"Please sis, he's got nothing on my date tonight."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I'll be home late tonight and nothing too improper, I just have a date to see Hiryu."

"Won't that be cutting in on his time being a superhero and all?"

"He gave me his word for an interview, beside the guy has to eat."

Suddenly Nabiki cell phone rang.

"Nabiki here," She answered.

"Hello Chloe. Yes I got your e-mail on what I have to ask him tonight and no you still can't come with. Don't worry I'll give you the juicy bits tomorrow, barring he doesn't wear me out too much."

That last comment earned her a pinch from Kasumi, which she replied by playfully sticking her tongue out at her.

XxX

Ranma Jumped over the wall of the Saotome estate and saw Mina and Ganseki walking about a block ahead of him on the way to school. He made sure no one noticed him and super sped up to catch up with the two love birds. Ranma was happy that his technophilic friend was able to get back together with her boyfriend after a year or two apart. They really seem to compliment each other in a weird jock geek thing that only a romance (-) writer could dream of. Some part of Ranma was even a little jealous at the happiness they have, but he brushed his envy aside knowing that if his friends were happy, then who was he to stand in the way of that happiness.

"Hey lovebirds," Ranma called out right behind Mina.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mina screamed and jumped straight up as Ranma greeted her and Ganseki out of nowhere.

Ranma moved Ganseki like life sized marionette and positioned him to catch Mina's fall.

"Saotome, you really aught stop scaring Mina everyday like that, otherwise her hair will turn all white before her time," Ganseki said mid laugh as he placed Mina down, which Mina retaliated by elbowing him in the gut.

"Hey, she told me that all her toys are able to let her know if any one was sneaking up on her. I took it as personal challenge to see if her toys actually work," Ranma said as they resumed their way to school.

"Geez Ranma are you ever gonna tell me how you bypass my personal radar systems, or are you just waiting for me to actually have a heart attack first," Mina said in playfully angry tone.

"And rob you of the satisfaction of figuring out that little conundrum on your own," Ranma replied.

"Wow Saotome! Those tutoring sessions with Ami must be paying off for you to pull off using conundrum in sentence," Mina fired off.

"You think the way you two are going at it, that you and Mina are that ones goin out," a familiar female voice said.

When Ranma, Mina and Ganseki turned to see who said that, they were pleasantly surprised to see the Kounji twins waking briskly to catch up with them.

"Morning Sempai," Makoto said as she claimed Ranma's right arm and pulling him closer to her.

"Morning Ran-chan," Ukyo said as she did the same as her sister with Ranma's other arm.

"Hi girls. How come Hotaru ain't with you guys today," Ranma said nervously.

And like magic out of thin air Hotaru shows up and gives Ranma a hug.

"Good morning Ranma-oniisan," came from the dark violet haired girl.

Mina and Ganseki took this opportunity to take some embarrassing photos of Ranma being in the middle of three-way tug-o-war, before leaving Ranma to the three girls tender mercy.

XxX

JLA Watchtower

Superman rang the doorbell to Batman's private quarters. The door opened and he went in to see both Batman and Question discussing some thing over a map of Japan.

"Care to fill me in on this one Bruce," Superman asked.

"Question and I are working on way to get that kid who using a facsimile of you family logo," Batman said as he unfolded a blue print over the map he and Question were working on.

"I'm working on it Bruce, the kid's hard to pin down and I don't wan to scare him off," Superman said defensively.

"Not good enough. I don't want another mess like what we dealt with a year ago, when another "S" thinking that they're here to help, only to wind up nearly destroying existence as we know it."

"This kid is not Superboy Prime."

"Can you honestly say that after Conner?"

Kal-El was taken back by what Bruce said.

"How can I help?" Superman asked solemnly.

"Mind using your heat vision to heat up this coffee? Bruce may be up to par as detective, but as host he sucks!" Question said trying to lighten the tension.

XxX

Back at Cross Roads HS

"Class I want to introduce you to a new student," Ms. Kazami said as she opened the door to her class.

A young man of seventeen waked in and stood by the teacher's desk.

"Please introduce your self," Ms. Kazami said.

"Tenchi Masaki, please to meet you all," the young man said as he bowed.

"Please take a seat next to Mr. Saotome," Ms Kazami said to Tenchi and turned to the class, "Mr. Saotome please raise your hand."

Tenchi made his way to seat and greeted Ranma.

"Hi, I'm Tenchi Masaki," he said as he offered him his hand.

"Hey, Ranma Saotome," Ranma replied as he shook his hand.

Ranma paid attention to his aura and already pegged him for the guy who helped out the other day downtown with the giant robot mess. In the back of Ranma's mind, he thought about his life and how it now has the plot of comic book. Various heroes going to the same school together, sounds too good to be true (-). He let the thought pass as the Ms. Kazami rambled on about today's lecture on thermal expansion. He kept an eye on the Masaki kid every now and paid close attention of the aura he produced. He seemed very self-conscious of what others think of him and seems to go out of his way to blend in, completely the opposite of Ganseki. He's ego and in and out of the suit can rival his own.

The bell rang for lunch and Ranma took his usual exit via jumping out the 4th floor window and making sure he dodged the newly formed club called "Ride the Wild Horse" members.

"Man, just my luck," Ranma thought, "there had to be a school club based on dating me and not only that but they have pool going on who gets to sleep with me too."

Yes this is very stressful to our valiant hero, but this is Ranma your reading about, if he had it easy; it ain't Ranma. Ranma had his lunch on a large branch of an oak tree within the school grounds. Normally Ranma inhales his food fearing that it would be taken from him, but since he knows that that's not gonna happen any more, he enjoys savoring his lunch. Kasumi cooks like a goddess and Ranma has been sure never to take her for granted. In fact she reminds him of the goddess he met when he stayed at a temple sometime ago when he was searching for his mother. At that very moment a beautiful goddess preparing lunch for beloved Keichi let out a light sneeze. After finishing his lunch Ranma lay on the branch with his hands behind his head. When suddenly…

BAM!

A soccer ball came out of nowhere knocked Ranma off the branch. Ranma landed with a thud, hands out in three point and pissed off.

"Sorry Saotome. Do you mind," Ganseki called from the soccer field nearby.

Ranma had an evil grin on his face as he prepared to kick the ball back to him. Ranma wound up and let the ball have it with enough force and ki to make a spectacular shot. The ball flew through the air headed towards Ganseki so fast that it parted the grass on its way and looked like it was going to hit him before he could do anything. Then suddenly the ball arced and headed for one of the goal nets and ripped through it and landed in the grass before it deflated. Ganseki was stupefied as he stood there with dots for eyes at what just happened. He turned to look for Ranma; he was nowhere to be seen.

Ranma used his phantom zone technique and flew to the roof of the school, which was thankfully vacant. Ranma landed and dispelled the technique and leaned on the chain-linked fence. Suddenly the door to the roof opened and Ami came falling on the floor followed by a group of girls that were seniors. Ranma quickly and stealthily positioned himself out of the view of the girl to see what was going on.

AN: forgot to mention Ami was a junior with way too much advanced what med classes. What the hey, here's the rest of the cast's. Hotaru is a freshman. Ranma, Mina, Makoto, Ukyo, Ganseki, Tenchi are sophomores.

"Just what is your relationship with Ranma," one of the girls with black hair in a ponytail said.

"What does hunk like that need a bookworm like you for," a red haired girl said.

"Word on the school campus says that you've been seen hanging around him and someone said that they saw you coming from his house," a blond in a long braided ponytail said.

"It doesn't matter. You're forbidden to be anywhere Ranma you hear us bookworm. Otherwise there will be some physical negotiations that have to take place." The tall brunette said.

Ranma made his presence known has walked out of his hiding spot.

"Really just what kind of physical negotiation are we walking about here," he said as he came to view of the girls and he looks mad.

"Ranma," all but Ami said with hearts in their eyes.

Ranma ignored them as he brushed past them and walked up to Ami and helped her up. Ami mindlessly accepted his help and stood by him and didn't even notice that he draped his arm around her in protective manner.

"But Ranma…" one of the girls said.

Ranma turned to girls with a harsh glare shutting them up immediately.

"I have a policy, "Mess with my friends and answer to me", he said as he turn to walk back Ami to the building.

"Ranma you didn't have to do that," Ami said as they made their way down the stairs.

"No big deal Ami-chan. No one messes my friends Ami, no one. I have very few I can really call friends and so I tend to hold on tightly to ones I have and you Ami-chan are one of those few," Ranma said nonchalantly never realizing that his arm was still draped around her shoulders.

Ami blushed at the statement as she just now noticed that Ranma's arm was around her.

"Mom was right about you Ranma," Ami said as lean against him a daring act even for her.

A typical Ranma response of course occurred as he stood in attention, gulped and his pigtail stood on end. Ami chuckled at this and took another daring act for her and kissed her hero on the cheek before taking off.

"Thank you Ranma, you're a real good friend. I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring," she called out as she went off trying to hide a blush that was deepening.

Ranma regained his composure and touched the cheek that Ami kissed and smiled. He then felt a sharp pain in his chest that forced him to his knees. He then noticed that the yin-yang dragon mark that elder Ku Lon gave him was now visible and glowing. Ranma super sped up the stairs in phantom zone mode and quickly changed to is alter ego.

Hiryu busted through the door to the roof knocking the girls who were still stunned that Ranma stood up for Ami on their rears and had their ears ringing as he sonic boomed by them. Hiryu rocketed to his house and came through the window of his room, which he can telekinetically open when he's near. Hiryu immediately picked up the metal-framed picture of Tsu –oap and it began to glow at the same time the mark on his hand and that sharp pain in his chest returned. Hiryu clutched his chest as the pain worsens as he leaned on the wall. Hiryu was about to take off through the window when Kasumi entered and gasped too see him in Ranma's room. The pain in his chest increased and metal frame in his hands turned to dust which added several dimensions to pain to the one he was suffering, as once again the pain drove him to his knees. Kasumi rushed to his side as he fell unconscious to the floor.

A few minutes later Hiryu awoke to a pair of soft brown eyes staring at him was concern.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"I think. How long was I out for," he asked as he slowly got up and looked out the window.

"Only a few minutes, but was more worried about why you're here. Then suddenly you collapsed, but then again this does answer a few questions. Especially why you are never home or come home very late at night. Right Ranma?"

* * *

A taste of things to come

"Why... the people..."

"Why you say. I'm a God, what other reason need I have to justify my actions."


	24. Chp 22 Trouble on Mt Phoenix Pt 1

Dear Readers 

**As usual I would like to thank you for following this fic all this time.**

(Crap he's either going on a rant something is about to happen)

**This project was one of few things I've done and am really proud of.**

(Get to the point already)

**I've gotten some slack, but a lot more praises for doing this and sticking to my story.**

(Get to the story)

**Sorry, got mention getting married is the important thing to proud of and this comes after.**

(WHIPED!)

**So what I'm about to say might shock you.**

(You're gay right?)

**The following multipart chapter will be the last chapter**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**for Book 1. I hope to see you soon on Book 2 entitled "I Don't Need A Cape To Do This" Chapter 1: Crisis of Infinite Ranmas parts 1 through 4 or 5. Some will ask "Dude where Superman?" Well you just have to wait and see to the end of Book 1 to find out. I hope to see you in Book 2, if not it's been a fun run. I'll still be writing this and my other fics, just putting more priority on this and the No Need For A Lunar Brother fic. **

**Thank you and good reading**

**Joel "JhayrelleDrakon" Nunez**

* * *

Ra-El Book 1: Chp 22 Trouble on Mt. Phoenix Pt 1: You Can't Go home Again 

"Right Ranma," Kasumi said with a smile.

Hiryu was taken back that Kasumi knew who he was.

"Ms. Tendo I assure you…"

Hiryu couldn't continue with his reply as he noticed his appearance in the full-length mirror next to Kasumi. He noticed that his mask aura was no longer active.

Theory: loss of consciousness means loss concentration. Loss of concentration means…

"Why me," Ranma thought.

Ranma hung his head to the predicament he's in.

"You don't have to worry Ranma, I won't tell any one. Does you mother know?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma can only mindlessly nod, as he's still trying to see away out of this.

"Kasumi I…"

"It's ok Ranma, I happen to think that what you are a doing is wonderful. You also saved my sister and letting us stay with you." Kasumi continued.

Ranma sat on his bed and thought about what Kasumi said.

"It would be nice to know that mom was not the only one burdened by the knowledge of this, but the consequences that comes with knowing who I am might place her in danger," Ranma thought.

Any other thoughts were blasted out of his head when…

"Kasumi do you mind if I borrow one of you more fancier dresses for my date with Hiryu to...n…ight," Nabiki asked as she came in with out knocking.

A sudden moment of silence as seen in most anime situations similar to this, along with a swirly wind effect goes by.

Perspective: Nabiki

1) Came into Ranma's room to find Kasumi sitting on Ranma's bed with Ranma sitting near her.

2) Ranma quickly gets up looking like he did some thing wrong, thus making him look guilty.

3) Ranma is in full Hiryu attire.

4) Conclusion: "Kasumi had finally made a move on guy, on her own, and she's into cos-play. Kinky!" Nabiki thought.

Perspective: Ranma

1) Kasumi knows.

"Damn"

2) Nabiki busts in and finds her sister and me alone. **In my room**.

"Damn, _Shit_"

3) Nabiki now knows.

"Damn, _Shit_, **Fuck**"

4) Conclusion: "I'm friggin dead," Ranma thought.

Perspective: Kasumi

"Oh my!"

Back to reality:

"Sis I'm very happy that found someone, really I am, but isn't a little too soon to be role playing."

This is probably the only time that Kasumi was stunned speechless. Nabiki then turned to Ranma standing there, looking like he did something wrong. Nabiki gave him the once over and smirked.

"You fill the suit Ranma baby, but you're no Hiryu," she said nonchalantly.

That was enough to knock Ranma out of his stupor.

"R…really," he replied as his right eye twitched.

"Of course not Ranma baby, you're great eye candy I'll give you that; but you're nothing compared to the real thing," Nabiki fire back.

Ranma and Kasumi caught each other's eye and shared a mental "If you only know".

"Well sorry to intrude on your kinky sex games, but I got to get ready for a date with a real hero… err Hiryu. Oh and Ranma be gentle with Kasumi, you might just be her first," Nabiki finished as she exited the room leaving two at mid face fault.

When the two gathered themselves they decided that it was best to continue their talk much later.

"Kasumi I really wish that we could talk a little longer, but…"

Ranma was silenced when Kasumi placed the tips of her fingers to his lips.

"It's alright, you have be somewhere right now. Just promise me one thing when you get back," she said in barely a whisper.

"(Gulp!) N…name it Kasumi."

"Take me on a ride…"

Ranma's eyes were now about a third the size of his head when heard what Kasumi said, well actually he only heard half of what Kasumi said.

"I'd like to know what's it like to fly like bird."

Then green light went on in Ranma's head.

"F…fly sure no p…problem. I'll take you on a ride…err for a ride." Plants palm to face. "I'll take you fly'n. I got to go."

And with that Ranma turned on his mask aura, which elicited a slight gasp from Kasumi and took off out the window like a bullet.

Nabiki was just exiting the Saotome home when she blue black blur flew over the house at supersonic speeds. The flight path looked liked it originated from the back of the house. She knew only few things that moved like that and was about to let go but she made a B-line to the backyard and looked up to see the window to Ranma's room was open with the curtains fluttering in the breeze.

"Ranma." Nabiki called out.

Back in Ranma's room, Kasumi heard her sister call out for Ranma. Kasumi had to think fast. Quickly she roughed up her clothes and mussed up her hair to pull out the performance of lifetime since she knew her sister has a pretty good innate lie detector. As she quickly prepared for the rouse, a bush crept on her cheek about what she's about to do and its consequences.

"Here goes nothing," Kasumi thought and made her way to the window.

"What is it Nabiki," she asked.

Nabiki's eyes were about to pop out of her head when she saw her sister come to the window looking like she all but had her clothes ripped off her and her hair looked worse for ware as well.

"Nabiki!"

"Uhhh…" was all Nabiki could utter for the moment.

"Well?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki gathered her wits or what left of them after seeing her sister looking like well…someone who got interrupted in the middle of getting "laid".

"Uhhh… Is Ranma still up there?" Nabiki asked.

"Why yes he is …oooohhh!"

From Nabiki's view point it looked like someone grabbed her sister from behind, but she couldn't see him.

"Ranma, behave." Kasumi said a she turned around to scold the supposed Ranma.

"You can have your turn with him later sister or would you rather join us." Kasumi said with a straight face.

Folks picture a Nabiki just standing there after hearing this. Her eyes are now just dots in the middle of her face and a sweat drop on the upper left hand side of her head. Suddenly (figuratively) something blows on the back of Nabiki's head causing her to tilt her head to the left.

"Uhhhh…. M…maybe next time sis I go to go meet Chloe bye."

As soon as the last word came out of Nabiki's mouth she was gone leaving Nabiki-shape cloud of dust behind her.

"Prim and proper my ass," Nabiki thought as she bolted from the Saotome home.

XxX

Zooming over the horizon at mach one Hiryu had only one thought going through his head.

"I have to get there quick. There has to be a way for me to go faster."

He then suddenly found himself flying between two JAF (Japanese Air Force) jets.

An: I really don't know much of how the military work in Japan or any where in Asia, but just remember, this is fiction after all.

"Not again," he thought.

Then suddenly his earring began to slightly hum.

"Lieutenant Colonel Kaiba report."

"Sir, First Lieutenant Pegasus and I are at the coordinates and UFO is sighted as Hiryu."

"Can you establish contact?"

"Cool," Hiryu thought, "not only is this a universal translator but a communications device as well. Got ta love K-tech."

"Neg…"

"I can hear you just fine gentlemen. What do you guys want," Hiryu asked.

"How can you that," called the second pilot.

"Pegasus! Know your place."

"Gomenasai Lieutenant Colonel Kaiba."

"Hiryu you are flying in restricted airspace and heading towards the boarder. We would like to know the reason why you're headed there," Kaiba said.

"I have to help some friends overseas and I would really appreciate it if you don't shoot me down this time and on the way back."

"Sir that was you? Gomenasai Hiryu-san. We thought you were a hostile threat heading for Japan," the second pilot said.

"Pegasus!"

"Gomen."

"Hiryu allow us to accompany you as far as we can," Kaiba said.

"Suit your self," Hiryu said and waved as he continued to head towards China.

Soon they reached the boarder between Japan waters and Cheju-Do and bid their farewells and Hiryu continued to rocket towards his destination.

"Sir, why did you make me apologize to Hiryu again? You were the one who fired the first shot," Pegasus asked.

"Can it Pegasus," Kaiba said

"Both of you "can it" and get your asses back to base," came from both their radios.

"Hai Major Mokuba."

"Hai Major Mokuba. Returning to carrier Yugi."

He was still quite a ways away and his chest began to ache once more and symbol on his hand glowed. Hiryu wanted to get there faster he just didn't know how to do so. That was when he turned to the sun. His father told him that the sun was the source of some of the more extraordinary abilities Kryptonians and half-Kryptonians are blessed with. Hiryu flew higher and to the point that breathing became difficult, but he was able to absorb more solar energy. The shield on his chest began glow red and Hiryu blasted off towards the Amazon Village at intense speeds. Hiryu broke multiple sound barriers in his wake and never before had he reached these speeds. The whole world blurred passed him as he zoomed over Shanghai, a minute later over Anhwei. Seconds later he flew past Honan, Hupe, and Shensi. When he reached the boarder the divided Szechwan between China and Tibet, he saw an all familiar mountain range and smoke looming over the horizon coming from a great blaze. Hiryu had that feeling of dejavu' as headed towards that direction. A split second later he landed in the middle of the Amazon village and…

* * *

A Taste Of Things To Come

"(Some thing in Chinese)"

"What did the purple haired chick say did she say?"

"Roughly translated, "You no take, is family. You take, I kill""

"So this is the guy dubbed "The Son of Japan" and Bishonen Weekly's "Teen Steel."

Whack!

"Ow! What the heck is that for?"

"You read Bishonen Weekly?"


	25. Chp 22 pt 2 or about half of part 2

Dear readers

Sorry to give you only half of this chapter. As most of you know I'm in bit of jam with the wedding kinda maybe not happening. Any way I'll be in New York for the next week or so at my cousins to figure out what I'm gonna do about the fiancé situation. Being there will also give time finish this chapter out, so you should see bout next week or so.

As for some comments about the last chapter of NNFLB (No Need For A Lunar Brother), I won't go on a rant about it, so I'll keep it shot and bitter. I hate Akane Tendo. I've stated this before numerous times. I will not alter such thoughts and feelings about her, even if she is a fictional character. This means that I will not apologize, retract or rewrite anything derogatory things I say/ write about her or her I portray her in my fics. EVER! The "-shippers" can all go to hell for all I care.

Any ways, sorry for that. The loosing my cool and not about how I feel about Akane. I'll finish this chapter soon.

As always thank you for your patience and happy reading.

J "JhayerlleDrakon" N

* * *

**Ra-El Book 1: Chapter 22 pt (about half of part 2)**

When Ranma touched down, he fell onto his knees at the sight before him. The Amazon village was decimated. Bodies littered as far as he could see and the very ground was scorched by flames.

"No." Ranma thought.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

A ray of hope presented it self when he felt a spike of someone's ki. Suddenly from the rubble of one of the huts, a winged figure blasted by a ki attack and landed near by. Ranma looked at Rubble and found a battle worn Khu-Lon barley standing and quickly rushed to her.

"Elder." Ranma said as he came to her side.

"Ranma, you came." Khu-Lon said.

"So the village champion returns." Another winged figure said from atop one of the other ruined buildings of the village.

The other downed figure quickly got up bowed to the one who spoke.

"Brother Koruma let me deal with the outsider." The younger of the two said.

The one called Koruma who landed in front of younger one and backhanded him and sending him to the ground.

"Masara, you fool. You can barely handle that hag. What makes you think that you can handle the stranger?" he replied.

He quickly turned to face the boy after speaking to Masara and flared his wings and launched a sonic attack towards Ranma. Ranma quickly reacted as he stood in front of Khu-Lon. He channeled his ki and dampened the air around them into a sphere that absorbed the sonic attack and render it to barely a mouse's squeak. This angered Koruma as he took to wing and raced towards Ranma. Ranma rushed to meet him half way and they began a death dance. Koruma could barely recover from the in human speeds the Ranma was attacking him. It looked to be a one sided fight until …

"Outsider you want her blood on your hands." Masara called.

Ranma turned to see Masara holding Khu-Lon by her neck.

"You coward. You would hide behind an old woman?" Ranma called back.

A momentary distraction and Ranma was knocked down by a ki attack from Koruma. Ranma then took some dirt and and formed it into a spike and tele"ki"neticaly launched it towards Masara. The earthen weapon pierced Masara's forearm releasing Ku-Lon. The matriarch acted swiftly and materialized her staff and struck Masara sending him crashing into Koruma. She then went to fallen two and raised her staff in the air and called her final attack.

"Josenketsu forbidden technique. Hiryu Shoten Ha revised. Final Vortex"

Suddenly a fierce tornado formed around her and the two fallen phoenix warriors. Ranma noticed the elder's ki drop at an alarming rate, should she continue, she would soon perish. Ki in all things are not infinite, should ki be completely stripped from anything then it is completely destroyed. The elder was sacrificing herself, but Ranma would not allow it. Ranma tried to fly into the tornado get to the elder, but was halted as the elder blasted him with ki attacks as ha came near.

"Elder you can't do this," Ranma shouted as the howling winds of the tornado whipped about him.

The howling winds carried the elder's voice as she spoke to Ranma,

"I must do this my son. You must save my granddaughter and help her rebuild."

"Elder… no. I can't do this alone."

Ranma tried several times to breach the barrier of ki-enhanced winds the, but time and again the elder deterred him by blasting him away with ki blasts.

"My boy do you not know that I have been keeping an eye on you and your exploits in Japan. You can do this. Help my granddaughter," the elder said.

Ranma stood there and felt helpless as the Amazon matriarch dies before him.

"Listen son. I lived a fruitful three hundred years and know that my granddaughter and you will do me proud. Now go and rescue her. I will be watching the both of you so don't go slacking off," the old crone said with a devilish grin.

Ranma took her words to heart as he bowed before her and took off into the air towards Saffron's palace.

Ku-Lon chuckled as she watched the boy disappear into the horizon.

"Just like your father, you're too good for your own good, but its good to know Xian-Pu is in good hands."

Ranma felt the elder's ki give out as he flew towards the Saffron's palace that made him turn around to see the tornado collapse into itself, and exploded. Ranma turned his head as shed a tear for the Amazon elder and with a grim determination Ranma rocketed to his destination. The first on his hit list was to get Xian-Pu out of there, and then he could search for Saffron even if he had to tear down his palace brick by brick if he had to. No sooner than he flew from the Josenketsu village did Saffron's castle appear. The massive castle appeared to be carved out from the very mountain the over looks the entire Josenketsu valley. Ranma used his aura vision to see what he up against, but only detected three aura signatures coming from the structure.

In the throne room, a winged man sat in his golden throne and felt slight shake of the whole castle. No doubt the champion of the Josenketsu. Already he knew that the invader's first act would be to retrieve the kidnapped Amazon.

"Finally, a challenge worthy of god," He thought.

Ranma broke through the castle walls and continued to plow through stone and rock headed straight towards Xian-Pu's aura signature deep in the bowels of Saffron's castle. Seconds later he busted thought the dungeon wall the held Xian-Pu, surprising the young Amazon.

"Ranma! When you learn "Bakusai Tenketsu", the excited teen asked. She wanted to rush over to him and hug Ranma but her hands were chained to the wall and could only come to him half way.

"I'll tell you later Xian-chan," Ranma replied as he ripped her bindings.

Ranma felt another aura enter the room and faster than any one could blink Ranma took his sword and threw it at the intruder. The winged girl screamed her left wing was now pinned on the dungeon wall. Ranma then whipped the chain that once held Xian-Pu and wrapped it around the girl's neck. Ranma looked the girl with fear in her eyes, thought she tried her best not to show it.

Kiima had seen this Amazon champion once only from afar and this was her first face-to-face confrontation with the young man. She felt a strange sensation within her as she stared into his deep blue eyes. She watched him come closer and gently unwrapped the chain he bound her with. She watched his eyes change from cold warrior's eyes to that of a healer. His hand touched her neck and turned her head to make sure that there were no lasting injuries. Something in that brief moment of contact sent shivers throughout her body that Kiima even felt it to the very tips of her feathered wings. Kiima wanted to fight but her hands felt too heavy too move for some reason. She continued to look into his eyes and saw a torrent of emotions. Those deep blues orbs were drawing her deep that she did not feel him take the sword out of her wing. She watched him take off the gold sash around his waist and wrapped her injured wing.

Xian-Pu knew that look all too well; as many of the village females have been know to look upon Ranma that way ever since he arrived. She waited patiently till Ranma was done treating the girl, before grabbing his arm and began to drag him out of the dungeon.

"Come Ranma, we must go, before Masara and Koruma…"

"They're dead," Ranma said coldly.

"You…"

"Elder Khu-Lon took care of them, but…"

"And the village?" Xian-Pu asked.

Ranma could not answer as turned away from her.

"I see," Xian-Pu," said as she tried to bite back the tears that threatened to fall, "Saffron must pay. For my family and for my sisters."

"That's what I'm here for, to collect," Ranma said as he handed Xian-Pu his sword and making sure the sword acknowledges that Xian-Pu could wield it.

Ranma then lead the Kiima out of the cell, "Xian-Pu. Both of you get out, now."

"But Ranma…"

"Saffron's mine Xian-Pu, he'll pay for every Amazon life taken."

"Wait! Why did you spare me," asked Kiima.

"I have no quarrel with you, just your leader. I'm sorry about your wing, it should heal soon and your ability to fly should not be hampered because of it. Now both of you go. Now!"

With that said Ranma punched through the ceiling leaving the two girls to find their way out. Xian-Pu began to run down the hallway.

"Wait! That's not the way out," called Kiima.

"I'm going to make sure that he doesn't get killed," Xian-Pu called out as she vanished down the hall.

"You stupid Amazon, if you get in the way, you'll get both killed," Kiima shouted as she began to chase after her.

XxX

Saffron's Throne room 

BOOM

BOOM

Echoed through the gigantic double-doors that lead to Saffron's open-air throne room.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

With one final blow the gigantic doors fell and through them flew Ranma, who then landed at the bottom of the stairs that lead to Saffron's throne. A golden haired man sat at the magnificent golden throne held a small hourglass, who then casually tossed it aside and turned to face Ranma.

"Your late. Have you landling any manners," Saffron stated.


	26. Chp 22 Pt2 of Pt2 Whoaoh Oh Angel

"Your late Hello true believers and friends

Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I wont go to details now since it 4 in the morning here as I upload this to . Any ways here's the end of Book I. Hope to see you at Book II

Always

JhyarelleDrakon

Ranma and Ranma related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Vis Video

DC characters belong to their respective creators and Warner Bros.

**Ra-El Book 1: Chp 22 Trouble on Mt. Phoenix Pt 2 – Whoa-oh Oh Angel**

"Your late. Have you landlings any manners," Saffron stated.

Ranma stood defiantly facing the Phoenix king, his eyes never averting his gaze.

"Speak boy, I give permission to address me."

Ranma clenched his fist as he shouted his reply, "Why…? All those people…"

Saffron immediately stood from his throne.

"Gods need no justification for their actions."

"Your no God, you're a murderer."

"How dare you?"

Saffron took off his robes and threw large fireball at Ranma. However when the fireball hit the spot where Ranma stood, he was no longer there. Saffron suddenly felt a sharp spike in ki behind him and leaped into the air just in time as a Ranma's fist busted through the backrest of his throne.

"You're fast landling, but not fast enough." the phoenix king called out as he flared six inflamed wings from his back.

Ranma launched himself into the air headed towards Saffron.

"Your arrogance knows no limits, now you dare violate my aerial domain."

"Shove it ya overgrown peacock, I'm here to avenge the Josenketsu Amazon."

The aerial battle looked like a real good version of a DBZ fight. Saffron was taken completely off guard at the ungodly speed and strength that Ranma possesses. Likewise Ranma was taken back by Saffron's resiliency and ki abilities. During the barrage of fist and feet attacks, both combatants landed a lucky blow to their opponents. Ranma connected with a clean hit to Saffron's face as the phoenix king blasted him with a fireball. Saffron knocked back a few feet, but remained airborne. Ranma was sent crashing through several marble columns and impaled trough one of the palace walls.

Their battle did not go unnoticed as those in tune with supernatural around the world felt their battle. Somewhere in Japan a man in a white gi and red headband practicing a rising uppercut beneath a waterfall felt a high level of ki used in battle somewhere. Somewhere in a parallel dimension a man wearing a golden helmet with an ankh or n'kh (Egyptian cross) on his chest was driven out of his trance when felt a the amount of ki that was being used. In India an anorexic bald shaman with three

shrunken skulls around his neck was levitating off the ground, when he suddenly fell as he felt the strength and intensity of someone's ki from far away. Atlanta Georgia, a bearded man in black spandex tending his garden also notices the fluctuation in power from far away. In fighting arena in South Town a man in a plated baseball cap jeans and red sleeveless jacket felt the flow of ki being used in great abundance.

Back at Phoenix Mountain the battle continues and Saffron's castle took most of the casualties. Both fighters held nothing back as ki blasts the strength of mortar shells were tossed about like simple thrown weapons. Ranma rushed Saffron with six hit combo to the midsection, chest and jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. Saffron quickly got up and wiped the blood form his split lip.

"Gods don't bleed Saffron." Ranma said as he ripped his shirt off since Saffron's mystical flames mostly burned it off him.

The battle between the two continued long after the sun has set and it wasn't till nearly before dawn that Ranma started to show some fatigue. He continued to fight even though he knew that his Kryptonian powers were useless against Saffron's magical attacks. Their battle all but destroyed the entire palace and the very mountain itself shook as the two traded blows. A mid the aerial combat Saffron grabbed Ranma's leg and whipped the young half Kryptonian to the earth. The force of Ranma's body hitting the place floor caused a huge crater with him at its center. Ranma slowly pulled himself out of the rubble

that Saffron blasted him in. Battered and weary, he staggered to his feet. Saffron looked down at this defiant youth and dove towards him. Saffron grabbed the weary Ranma by the neck and took off. He then slammed Ranma through a few columns and finally against the throne room wall. Saffron cranked up the magical flames the surrounded him and engulfed Ranma. Ranma screamed in pain, as the Phoenix king Saffron immolated him. Time slowed to a crawl as the world turned to darkness, Saffron disappeared and Ranma began to fall backwards. Someone grabbing his shirt by the dragon "S" shield broke his fall.

(**AN:** Yes, I know most of his clothes were burnt off during the battle with Saffron. So technically this is in Ranma's mind.)

"Get up! It is not your time."

Ranma barley raised his head and opened his uninjured eye and saw his father's glowing ghost Jo-El holding him up by his shirt.

"Get back there and fight." Jo-El said he let Ranma go.

Ranma fell back towards the darkness as he tired to reach for his father, but he was already some distance away. Suddenly an all too familiar warmth surrounded him as a pair feminine arms wrapped around his torso from behind. Ranma turned his head and found himself cheek to cheek with the glowing ghost of his beloved Tsu-Oap.

"Much as I like you be with me now beloved, your father is right. You're time is far from now, besides it would not be fair to her." the spectral shaman said.

As he lingered in her arms, Ranma's wounds began to heal. Tsu-Oap then released Ranma and floated a few feet from him. Besides her materialized the glowing phantoms of Jo-El and Kuh-Lon.

"He's too strong, I don't have the power to defeat him," Ranma with head down. "All my anger all my skills, they're not enough."

"It's not about anger... It's about peace..." said Jo-El.

"It's not about power...It's about grace..." added Tsu-Oap

"It's not about to know your enemy...It's about to know yourself." Said Kuh-Lon

"A power beyond equal requires a protector without measure." All three said in unison.

"A protector without measure can transcend beyond the knowledge bout themselves." As the last words came from their lips, all three specters vanished leaving Ranma in darkness.

"Without measure, beyond the knowledge about.., myself." Ranma said to himself.

Back in the real world Saffron was enjoying roasting Ranma, until suddenly a shockwave of ki energy emanated from Ranma and knocked Saffron a few meters away. Ranma fell facedown to the ground.

Saffron waited, but the boy remained motionless.

"Pathetic." the phoenix king muttered as turned his back to his fallen foe.

Suddenly Saffron felt a spike of ki from behind him; he quickly turned around to see Ranma barely on his feet.

"I must give credit landling, you are persistent." Saffron said.

"Without measure, beyond self." Ranma muttered.

Ranma suddenly took off and flew straight up as fast as he can.

"Flee coward, I win." Saffron shouted at the figure disappearing to the heavens.

(**AN: **Que Music and begin mid story AMV/F Anime Music Video/Fic. "Oh! Angel" belongs to SNK/Neo Geo and was featured as the ending theme credits to one of the Fata Fury movies. Sorry I can't remember which one it was.)

_Whoa-oh! Oh! Angel!!_

_Come greet the dawn, it's a brand new day!_

_Whoa-oh! Oh! Angel!!_

_Let burn the passion that fires your soul_

Ranma continued his ascent piercing through several layers of clouds and breaking multiple sound barriers. As he gained more altitude the temperature drops quickly and Ranma felt cold seeping throughout his body. He gritted his teeth and bare the cold and continued his ascent. Soon breathing began to trouble him as higher elevation leaves little oxygen to breath.

_Each lonely night I get through without you becomes my victory_

Each empty night I fight against the light that is my destiny

_Yet, I know that having might don't mean you're right_

_I can't be both cruel and kind!_

_When nothing makes sense I look up at the cloud in the sky_

_They don't answer but I still ask why..._

"Without measure, beyond self." Ranma repeated the mantra as he bared the cold and lack of air.

_Stand tall you wont fall_

_Even a wolf gets lonely now and then_

_Now and then run into the sun_

_Sharpen your claws, bare your fangs and go on!_

The blue sky soon gave way to darkness that was littered with stars. Ranma could not climb any higher and the lack of oxygen started to take its tool on his lungs. Ranma looks at planet before him in awe and as his consciousness slowly fades, the sun began to peek over the horizon of the blue sphere. The warm glow of the sun spreads across Ranma's body and suddenly he was no longer cold. The lack of oxygen no longer hindered him as well.

Momentarily the sun was in full view and blessing Ranma with its full radiance. Above the Earth's atmosphere Ranma's body could absorb the full effects of the Sun's radiation. Ranma has never absorbed this high-uncontrolled dose of yellow sun light before and just like with full Kryptonians too much solar exposure can be detrimental to their health. (AN: the Golden Age ones any ways. Please, don't ask. Apparently the current superman can no longer take a dip in Sun for a power up, as too much solar exposure can be detrimental to the Superman's health.)

_Run your own race-- why go for second place?_

_Go on and grab a star!_

_You can survive. You gotta stay alive!_

_Heaven is not that far._

_When you're on the edge you pledge to live just for today_

_Ain't no sense livin' in the past_

_Look ahead and you'll see that tomorrow has already come_

_Time heals all wounds and love does go on!_

Soon the concentrated solar radiation takes it toll. As the solar radiation recharges Ranma Kryptonian cells began to over charge and his cellular structure starts to degrade. Ranma screamed in pain as hi body was being destroyed at their cellular level, but in space no on can hear you scream.

"...about peace..."

"..about grace..."

"...about to know yourself..."

"...without measure.., beyond self..."

These words suddenly echoed through Ranma's mind. Amidst the pain, Ranma focused his ki to reinforce his body. A blinding light encompassed his body and soon Ranma took the form of living ki flames. Picture this; Ranma current state resembles the "Human Torch" TM. (Marvell Comics) with a glowing dragon "S" shield on his chest. However instead of fire, he's made of pure living ki set ablaze by Ranma converting the solar energy the his Kryptonian cells were generating. Living flames held together by his will alone.

**JLA Watch Tower:**

"Sir! Unknown energy source has appeared over sector seven and increasing." one of the bridge officers called out.

Jon Jonz, know as the Martian Man Hunter approached the large central monitor.

"Bring it up on the main viewer Ms. Lockheart." He ordered.

Jon was shocked at what he saw on the monitor. There was a humanoid figure made purely of an unknown energy source orbiting above Asia. Jon tried to communicate to it mentally and was struck down to his knees at the amount of mental barriers and defenses the creature possessed.

"Sir, are you alright," Ms. Lockheart asked Jon.

Jon nodded his head as the young bridge officer assisted him to his feet. He then turned on his Com unit and called for back up.

"Superman, you are needed urgently on the bridge."

No sooner than the call went through, then Superman appeared in the watchtower bridge in trail of blue and red.

"What is it Jon… Great Rao!"

(**AN:** Until recently Rao was one of many gods in Kryptonian pantheon. It was later given as the name of plains areas on Krypton as sated in "The Complete Encyplopedia of Superman."

Superman was shocked at what he was on the monitor. The creature turned and almost looked like it was looking at the camera that was viewing it and suddenly shot off towards China in streak of gold.

"Superman do you know what that was?" Jon asked him.

"No Jon, but we have to find out what its doing here." The man of steel replied.

Superman and Jon began to give out orders to the staff on the bridge.

"Mr. Strife, prep a javelin." Superman ordered the security officer.

" Mr. Leonheart alert Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Batman to the situation and have them meet Superman there at the creature's destination." Jon called to the Com officer.

" Ms. Lockheart keep tabs on it and don't let it out of your sights." Superman called out observational officer just in time as he sped out the watchtower.

(**AN:** The Javelin is a transport ship for those who can't fly, let alone do it in the vacuum of space. Yeah, yeah they could of used the teleportation, but I made sure those who can use said abilities and or tech is either out or out of order as a plot device for JLA to take their time and not ruin the final confrontation between Ranma and Saffron. I also know it's ironic that I have "him" guest star as security officer, being and ex-soldier, and the "other one" as the communications officer since he's the emo loner type.)

The bridge officers went bout their duties and the last thing they saw on the monitor was Superman headed towards Asia in streak of red and blue. The Martian Man Hunter headed for sickbay to nurse the head the creature's defenses gave him and instructed the bridge crew to carry about their duties. Soon as the orders were carried out the bridge crew could relax a bit. The spiky blond haired security officer walked over to the observation officer's section.

"So T, we still on for tonight?"

"Sure C, Mr. Fair and Ms. Gainsborough will rendezvous with us when our shifts are done. However they did ask if they could bring a friend with them? A Ms. Heartilly, a coworker of Ms. Gainsborough in sickbay."

"Sure why not, but fifth wheel might drag things down." C said half-heartedly.

(**AN:** did the last few sentences have a few too many hearts in them. I wonder.)

"Don't be that way why don't you ask S to come with us to even the party."

""Mr. Hey you leave me alone." Are you feeling well T?"

"I have it on good authority that Mr. Leonheart and Ms. Heartilly are attracted to each other, but have yet taken steps to get to know one another." Ms. Lockheart said and gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll ask him. Where are we going any way?"

"I'm sure you guys will like it, it's called "Seventh Heaven" with a live band called "Avalanche" playing there tonight as an opening act for famous jazz-man whose only know as the "Missing Score."

"I've heard of the place. "Death Penalty" and "High Wind" played there."

**Back to Ranma and the AMV/F (just think of what previous passage you read since JLA Watchtower as a real long guitar rift in the song… Although it didn't really have one.)**

Ranma rocketed back to earth much faster than he was capable of and in the blink of an eye was hovering above the battle worn Phoenix palace. As small smirk would be seen had his ki flame form had lips, but to him it was pay back for all the pain Saffron caused.

_Stand tall you won't fall_

_Courage! You stumble and then_

_So That you run into the sun_

_Seek out those songs, which have not yet been sung!_

Saffron felt Ranma's ki close by and when turned his gaze heavenward, he was shocked and repulsed to see his adversary achieve the one thing he could not. Above him was purest of flames derived from will and life force of this insolent landling.

"You! How can pathetic landling peasant like such as you achieve what was denied to me by divine right?" Saffron yelled.

Ranma gave no answer and stared the shocked monarch. Saffron was again socked but what he saw. A feminine pair of glowing blue phantom arms encircled the ki flamed warrior from behind. The Ranma turned to see Tsu-Oap once again cheek to cheek beside him.

"One more dance beloved and we shall set the past free." She whispered to Ranma's ear.

_People do fall in love_

_Though the may swear that the pain won't let go forevermore_

_I'll burn the flame of your dreams in my soul_

Ranma disappeared from Tsu-Oap's embrace and suddenly appeared with his fist connecting to Saffron's face sending him sprawling to the ground. Saffron quickly got up only to be knocked down a few feet away by Ranma's round house kick that was so fast the he could not anticipate it.

"That was for each soul you robbed from the Josenketsu." Ranma said.

Saffron tried to get up on his feet again just in time to see Ranma appear in front of him facing away and back handing several feet back.

"That was for a mentor you took before her time." He added.

Ranma once again intercepted Saffron with a snap kick to Saffron spinal cord.

"And that … **IS FOR THE HAPPINES YOU DENIED ME!**" Ranma yelled.

Through out all this Ranma knew that he was really doing no major damage to Phoenix King. He just prayed that his arrogance would get the better of him and take the bait. Saffron was getting angrier with every blow taken was soon to unleash hell to this landling. Now wrapped up was he in his future action that Saffron did not notice the temperature drop sharply around them. Saffron also did not notice the blue female apparition dancing in circular pattern around them.

During the barrage of attacks Saffron saw an opening in Ranma's attack so that he could counter, never knowing that this was part of Ranma's plan. Soon the battle turned and Saffron was now in control. Ranma was in the middle of all of Saffron's rage. Saffron was convinced that he was winning as he rained blows and flames at Ranma who was not fighting back. Saffron never notice the winds began to pick up nor that even though Ranma was taking everything he is giving to him, never notice the spiral pattern the Ranma was luring him in. The last strike sent Ranma sprawling into the middle of the spiral. Saffron picked Ranma by his neck and raised him.

"Is this the power of purest of flames made by will and life? You dare play with fire against a Phoenix God. Truly you are a pathetic…"

Saffron's monologue was cut off when he could somehow tell that Ranma was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Saffron yelled.

"This!" Ranma said as he suddenly grabbed Saffron's shoulders and head butted him.

Saffron was momentarily dazed and when he came to he noticed the temperature variance and spiral pattern that Ranma lead him into. However it was too late, Ranma already called out the battle cry and was in mid rising uppercut.

**"Josenketsu Forbidden Technique: Hiryu Shoten Ha Revised – Final Vortex!"**

The connecting uppercut sent the Saffron some forty feet into the air and formed around then a fifty story tall tornado. Saffron called all of his Phoenix power and involuntarily fed the tornado that was tearing him apart. Ranma flew up to Saffron and grabbed him and began to power drive to the ground in the eye of the vortex.

"Say your prayers ya overgrown feather duster."

"Gods do not beg."

"Pity."

Their bodies crashed in the ground in large crater, with the vortex still raging.

Saffron once again got up and was barely standing and so was the young half Kryptonian in front of him.

"Why? What makes you so special? My power is far superior than yours." Saffron yelled.

Ranma grinned and recited the seeds of wisdom from those who watches over him.

"It's not about anger..,"

Ranma punches Saffron in the gut and Saffron doubles over.

"It's about peace."

Ranma leg sweeps Saffron.

"It's not about power..,"

Just as Saffron fell, Ranma did spin kick to launch Saffron up.

"It's about grace."

Ranma grabs Saffron in midair and shoulder throws him to the ground.

"It's not about knowing you enemy..,"

Ranma picks Saffron up and throws him against the vortex wall.

(**AN:** Just imagine guys this fight is all occurring in side an out of control tornado that is slowly leveling Mt. Phoenix. Kick ass.)

"It's about to know yourself."

Ranma does a spinning roundhouse kick to Saffron as he rebounded from the vortex wall.

"A power beyond equal..,"

Ranma prepares for his "Four Dragon Raid" technique.

"Requires a protector with out measure."

Ranma fire the dragon shaped ki blast at Saffron and was pinned by the vortex wall and continuing wave of ki energy.

"A protector without measure..,"

Ranma ceased his attack and let Saffron's body slump to the ground.

"Can transcend beyond the knowledge bout themselves."

Saffron was from defeated as he staggered to his feet.

"Peace. Grace. Knowledge About Yourself. Without Measure. Beyond Self. What fool taught you this? THIS ENDS NOW!" Saffron cried as he charged Ranma.

Ranma waited for Saffron to get to him and with one fluid motion, he threw a punch that stopped Saffron cold. Saffron noticed his charge was halted and Ranma fist buried in his chest.

"You still don't get do you boy, I'm immortal… wha… what are you doing?" Saffron said as he started to panic.

**"Jo-Ryu-El Forbiden Technique: Negative Zero."**

The ki flames that surrounded Ranma's body subsided and soon replaced by a ki of living and unforgiving ice.

"Noooooo! It will not end this waaaaayyyyyyyy…" Saffron screamed as he released all his full power the equivalent of an atom bomb.

As Saffron was going critical as his body began to freeze, starting from Ranma's fist in his chest. Ranma tried his best to contain the blast the Saffron set in motion. Having no choice Ranma used his remaining ki to collapse the vortex into itself. The explosion could be heard from miles around and several Richter scales were jostled as a result. Ranma's body fell at the center of where the explosion took place, on his chest the dragon "S" was glowing a bright and deep crimson and the hand that was once inside Saffron chest was now holding a ruby red egg the size of an ostrich.

Ranma's eyes were half closed as he saw a beautiful apparition hovering closely above him. The ghostly figure framed his face with her hands and touched her forehead to his.

"You did well beloved. You sought and carried out justice with out breaking your tenets. Rest now. Leave all this behind you." Tsu-Oap said as she gave her beloved one final kiss.

Ranma weakly retuned the kiss as his eyes drifted close. As the kiss continued the sun slowly rose over the horizon and as the sun washed away the darkness, Tsu-Oap's spirit fades slowly away. A single tear fell from Ranma's eye as consciousness left him.

_Whoa-oh! Oh Angel!!_

_Come Greet the dawn, it's a brand new day!_

_Whoa-oh Oh Angel!!_

_Let burn the passion that fire you soul_

(**AN:** Again just assume everything you read from "Ranma disappears from" was part of along guitar rift that was not in the song. I really felt like adding the lyrics to the Fic because it added a bit of drama. Plus you really got to hear the song. The lyrics are badass and had relevance to Ranma's disposition. Look for it on Youtube.)

A minute or two after the great battle royal, the sounds of rocks being moved can be heard not to far from where Ranma was. Two female figures came from underneath some debris that was once that Mt. Phoenix and Phoenix caste. The two girls whose eyes were covering two-thirds their faces looked in utter shock at the carnage that happened while they were trying to find their way out of the castle dungeon.

"Th…th…they really went all out didn't they?" Kiima asked.

Xian-Pu mechanically nodded her head as she surveyed the carnage. She suddenly grabbed Kiima by shoulders.

"If you haven't dragged me around all over that dungeon of yours we could have been up here and saw the fight." Xian-Pu yelled the winged girl while shaking her.

"I rarely go down to those dungeons. Saffron never kept any prisoners before." Kiima fired back.

"Then how did you find us when he got here?"

"I followed him through the holes he made on his way to you."

Kiima sensed the Phoenix egg calling to her telepathically.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She said as took off.

Xian-Pu followed her to the crater that Ranma was in. When she got there, she was puzzled why Kiima was blushing as she clutched a large red egg. When she saw that Ranma in barely any stitch of clothing, she ran in front of Kiima to block her view.

"Hey that's not for you to look at." She said.

That was enough to pull Kiima out of her stupor. She took to the air and gave her parting words to Xian-Pu.

"I will make amends to what the Phoenix people has done to your people. I beg you hold me to that."

With that Kiima headed east towards the horizon. Soon another figure came from the heavens that caught Xian-Pu's eyes. A male foreigner dressed in blue with a red cloak that rested at his shoulders landed not far from her. As soon as he arrived a craft hovered above them. The craft made no noise, but momentarily the doors opened and more foreigners came from it. A raven haired woman flew from the craft and landed next to the one in blue and red, followed by a brown haired man in a glowing green aura, a man in a red body suit who came out of no where, and another man who was dressed like a demon.

The group made their way towards her and Ranma. Xian-Pu quickly went to a defensive stance and raised the sword Ranma lent her earlier. She gave them a warning, which she though all but the one in red understood.

"What did the purple haired chick say did she say?" the one in red said.

"Roughly translated, "You no take, is family. You take, I kill"" the demon said.

"So this is the guy dubbed "The Son of Japan" and Bishonen Weekly's "Teen Steel." The red said sarcastically.

Whack! Came from the raven haired woman slapping the one in red on the backside of the head

"Ow! What the heck is that for?" Said the red suited man.

"You read Bishonen Weekly?" The demon asked.

The man in blue and red glanced over the young girl's shoulder and saw the modified red lowing symbol for the house of El on the young man's chest.

* * *

Quotes from Book II

"Welcome to Themiscia warrior."

"Aw man I sorry. I didn't mean to…. I don't have to marry her do I."

"Damn it why are the cutes ones either in committed relation ship or related to me."

"Ma, Pa I would like you to meet some one."

"You idiot you said he'd ask for something big like my immortal soul or my first born child."

* * *

Preview of two new Fic I'm working on

Fic1)

"Sentai Hashin! Wild Seiya Red!" A young male pigtailed teen called.

"Sentai Hashin! Kindhearted Seiya Yellow!" A young redheaded female teen called.

"Sentai Hashin! Justice Seiya Green!" A taller male teen called.

"Sentai Hashin! Wise Seiya Blue!" A blue haired female teen called.

"Sentai Hashin! Lovely Seiya Pink!" A short black haired female teen called.

"Super Sentai! Seiyaman." All the teens said together.

"Pink! What the (censored) Pink?" the short-tempered short black haired female teen called shouted.

"Videl. Calm down." The Green Seiyaman said

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down? I'm the (censored) Pink one."

Fic2)

Ranma doubled over in pain, he then ripped his shirt off and felt that something was coming out of his back. Ranma was on his stomach clutching his midsection. Suddenly something came from his back. It looked like a red egg that was floating on Ranma's back. When Akane went to touch it, she knocked back by an unknown force. The egg proceeded to hatch into bright light. When the light faded every one in the Tendo Dodjo was surprised to se what they saw. There, holding Ranma protectively and giving Akane a wicked stare was a facsimile of Ranko. Only this Ranko had black hair, a pair of cat ears, and a pair of red wings, strange facial marking and a tail. On her forehead appeared to be a mark in the shape of a cat's eye and the ones beneath her eyes were three scratch-like marks.

"This is a problem, Saffron's command parameters had seem to rewritten itself and fused it self with Ranma. However Ranma what happens here is entirely up to you." The All Mighty said.

"What do you mean? If there is a problem, can it be fixed?" Ranma asked as he tried to untangle himself from Neko-Angel Ranko's embrace.

"It means you get to choose between going all goody goody with Him, or you can be really naughty with me." Hild said as she tried to shove Ranma's face to her cleavage.

"Mother cut that out." Urd yelled as she and Neko-Angel Ranko shoved her off Ranma.

"My little Udrie called me mother." Hild cried she shoved Urd's face to her cleavage.

Ranma and Neko-Angel Ranko both sighed knowing there is another God or Demon having a field day with his life.


End file.
